MY SOUL TO KEEP-Second
by ncsupnatfan
Summary: Something is going on at Claire's school and everyone pitches in to solve the problem. Sky's past comes back to haunt all of them. Will they all make it out alive? New OC's introduced.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The tick of the clock passed so slow that Claire wondered if time was moving in slow motion. She sat slumped at her desk while she tried to listen to the droning of the teacher who was so boring half the class was almost asleep. If it wasn't a required class she needed to graduate, she would never have dreamed of taking it. She never understood why someone would continue teaching when you could tell they didn't enjoy it.

Claire was lucky, she tested out of most of the classes she needed for graduation and only had two left to have enough credits to graduate early. The only reason she was even sitting through them was because she wanted to make Jody proud of her. Jody had opened her home and her heart to her when she had no where else to go. She didn't question or think any less of her for what she had been through in her short life. Jody treated her as an adult, well most of the time, but she still saw her as her kid. Jody was her rock and shining light in a dark, ugly world. She had grown to love her like a second mother and was happy that she had accepted Castiel's offer and came here. She not only gained a second mom, but two great, loving sisters and two protective big brothers. Claire still wasn't sure how she saw Castiel, but she was becoming more accepting of him now. It kind of made her feel good when she saw the happiness in his eyes just by her talking to him. It actually made her feel good too.

Looking at the clock again, she saw they only had ten more minutes before the class was dismissed and she could head for the library to wait until it was time for Krissy and Alex to pick her up. Since both of her classes were after lunch, Jody or Cole would drop her off at school. The girls shared the car since they were usually together most of the time anyway, so Krissy drove it the college that Alex and her attended. They couldn't see having more than one and saved their money for other things.

It had been just over six months since Sam and Cole had been kidnapped. Dean and Sky joined forces to rescue their brothers with the help of Castiel and the girls. Not to anyone's surprise, Dean and Sky became a couple and Cole and Krissy began dating. Jody had helped them find a nice large, three bedroom house only a few blocks from hers with a decent fenced in backyard and covered deck where they had great barbecues. Cole started working as a deputy with Sioux Falls Sheriff's Department with the help of Jody's great recommendation and his Marine background. Sky was still doing consultation work, but still kept secret exactly where she went and what she had to do. The brothers still hunted, even let Sky come on a couple of hunts that weren't too dangerous. Whenever Dean and Sam were in town, they stayed with Sky and Cole. The brothers made a point of getting back to Sioux Falls every chance they could and staying a few days to a week depending on hunts. So far, Dean and Sky had made their relationship work around Dean's hunting and Sky's consulting work. It still bothered Dean when Sky was gone, not knowing what dangers she could be in.

Sky and Cole were getting a crash course on Monsters 101 from everyone and had not run off screaming into the night yet. Both were shocked that they had not come across monsters before now. They were both becoming knowledgeable and experienced hunters with the brother's and girl's help.

Castiel helped Dean and Sam with hunts and helped restore order and harmony in Heaven. He would visit Claire whenever he could now that she was more accepting of him. Castiel was still working with the angels to get the souls from limbo and to Heaven where they belonged. He enjoyed his time with the girls and Jody, since they had accepted him into their family. It was nice to be wanted by everyone and to have a new family.

 **spn**

The bell rang dismissing class and Claire quickly gathered her book and highlighter to head for her locker before going to the library to do what little homework she had. If she could of tested out of these last two classes, she would have, but unfortunately that was not the case. Kids rushed past her to their next class as she wandered down the hall ignoring them. They were kids to her, something she never really got to be and couldn't relate very well with them. She kept to herself, only speaking when spoken to and most left her alone thinking she was weird.

Seeing the library was mostly empty, Claire found a nice, quiet corner and made herself comfortable as she flipped through a text book looking for her homework for that class. In less than thirty minutes she had the work done and was glancing around trying to decide whether she wanted to stay in here or wait outside for her ride. She heard whispers and giggles behind her and knew they were talking about her, but it didn't faze her anymore, she brushed it off. Cheerleaders and stuck up girls were not anyone she wanted to make friends with. Gathering her things and stuffing them in her bag, Claire got up and headed outside without even a glance at the girls. She would rather be outside anyway, she didn't like being pinned up inside for long. It was a nice day and there were only a few stray clouds being blown around in the sky. She was enjoying the soft touch of the breeze as it blew across her skin.

 **spn**

A small group of students were gathered off to the side of the building and Claire walked slowly toward them, sensing something wasn't right. As she got closer, she could see some of the upper class jocks circled around another student who she figured was a freshman. The closer she got, she realized what was happening, the younger student was being bullied by the jocks. Nothing angered Claire more than seeing someone taking advantage of younger or weaker kids. Bullies were something she could not tolerate and would not stand by while it happened.

"Stop it." Claire stated just loud enough to catch the bullies' attention. She stood to the side looking at them no emotion showing on her face.

"You talking to us weirdo?" leader of the group sneered at her with disgust.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be anyone else around acting stupid." she shot back at him stopping just outside the circle.

"You calling me stupid?"

"I could call you a sniveling coward who likes to pick on kids who can't fight back." she shrugged at him.

"Oh you're so gonna pay for that." he growled at her stepping toward her frowning slightly that she didn't show any sign of fear and was holding her ground. She looked at him with contempt and anger wanting him to swing first so she could teach him a lesson. He was just like all the other bullies she had met and he didn't scare her one bit.

 **spn**

"See Claire?" Krissy asked as she pulled her car to the curb. "I need to get home, got a hot date tonight."

"She's usually here waiting..."Alex started sticking half her body out the window to look around. "Kris, there's trouble." Alex rushed when she spotted Claire being corner by several large guys in letter jackets.

"Let's go." Krissy said without hesitation when she spotted Claire too. No one messed with her sister and got away with it.

The girls got out of the car and walked boldly toward the group and their sister ready to defend her if needed. She knew Claire could take care of herself in a fight, but when four ganged up on one were not good odds.

"Too bad you're a girl or you'd be on the ground right now." the guy spat at her getting in her face.

"Hey Claire." Krissy interrupted stepping up behind her sister. "What's goin' on?"

"These douche bags thinks it funny to bully that kid because he's smaller than them."

"That right?" Krissy questioned glaring at the guy who looked like probably the star football player.

"Why don't you butt out bitch." he shot at Krissy as several of his friends stepped up beside him.

The others backed away carefully, not wanting to leave, but not wanting to get involved. The younger guy picked his book bag up and moved closer to the girls staring wide eyed at the altercation. He couldn't believe they were standing up for him since he didn't know them, but he was glad. It was nice to know there were still good people around.

Krissy stepped up slightly, lining herself with Claire, but giving her room to maneuver.

"Do you ever think with that tiny brain before you talk?" she asked him. "I mean, I've seen some ass wipes in my time." Krissy laughed at him. "You're so pathetic."

"Keep that up and I'll forget you're a girl."

"Bring it on jackass." she challenged him standing non-threateningly waiting for him to attack.

"That's it, you're so gonna get hurt bitch."

The guy threw a punch at Krissy who easily dodged it. He stumbled forward into another guy before getting his balance glaring at her madly. He threw another punch only to have her grab his arm and toss him on the ground hard.

"I'd suggest you stay down."

"Get her." he yelled at the other guys standing there looking shocked at what she did.

None of the other three guys even got a chance to attack before they were on the ground groaning and moaning as Alex and Claire stood over them. They didn't know what hit them as the girls used the street fighting skills Dean had taught them. He told them; don't let your opponent see it coming, put them down hard so they don't get back up. No matter how big your opponent is, they can be taken down he had told them. The other kids cheered the girl's victory when the guy tried one more time to attack Krissy, but she punched him in the stomach and then in the face, blooding his nose. He was lucky she pulled the punch or he would be out cold with a broken nose or worse. The others had been videoing the entire thing and were now sending it to friends.

"If I ever hear about you or your pals bullying any other kids, I'm going to find you and kick the shit out of you, do I make myself clear?" she questioned grabbing his shirt and pulling him partly off the ground to get his attention. When he didn't answer, she gave him a hard shake waiting for an answer. "I can't hear you."

"Yeah." he mumbled trying to wipe the blood from his face while sliding away from her and trying to get up.

"Now get out of here." she ordered. "But remember what I said and don't think I won't know, there are plenty of eyes and ears who will be keeping watch." she commented looking at the students around them.

"Hey what's going on out here?" a teacher asked hurrying up to them. "There's no fighting on school property!"

"We were helping them up; it seems they tripped on the uneven ground." Krissy said innocently grabbing a hand full of shirt and pulling the guy to his feet. Alex and Claire did the same thing to the other guys pushing them into each other. The guys grabbled with each other trying to help support each other.

"Come on, let's go." Krissy told Alex and Claire as she walked away. Alex and Claire fell in on either side of her and strolled away from the flustered teacher and the other students who were whispering among themselves.

"I'm calling the cops." the teacher called, but the girls just kept on walking. "They'll wanna talk to you."

"Thanks, guys." Claire said once they were out of hearing range.

"Always there for ya, Sis."

"Hey, hey!" a male voice called to them just before they got to the car.

Claire turned around and saw it was the guy who was being picked on. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to say thanks; you didn't have to help me."

"Wasn't nothing, I don't like bullies."

"You guys were awesome."

"Yeah, well, we need to head home, so you take care."

"Bye." he said walking away giving them a small wave and big smile. His step was lighter and he held his head higher knowing someone stood up for him.

"So-o-o-o..." Alex started. "Who's gonna tell Jody?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I'm posting one more chapter of this story to see if anyone is interested in reading more. If I don't get any response, I will not continue it and move on to something else. If you want more, please let me know.**

 **NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Cole should be here in a few minutes." Krissy told Jodie and her sisters.

"Where ya going?"

"Get something to eat and maybe a movie." she replied as the door bell rang. "Coming." Krissy called heading for the door.

"Hey Kris, 'bout ready?" Cole asked stepping into the living room.

"Yes." she answered grabbing her jacket.

"Hey girls, gotta a couple of Marine friends stopping by for the weekend, wanted to know if you'd like to come over and hang out, maybe head down to Sioux City for the day?"

"Sounds good to me." Alex answered.

"Sure, nothing else interesting to do." Claire nodded.

"These guys good people?" Jodie asked, ever the protecting mother.

"Yes, or I wouldn't know them. Sky's out of town, have you heard from your brothers?"

"I talked to Dean a few days ago; they're dealing with some evil spirit a couple of states over. He said they'd be home the first of next week."

"Good, I told the guys if your brothers weren't due in, they could stay with me."

"Great! Come on let's go if we want to eat before the movie."

"You two have a good time and stay safe." Jodie called as they headed out the door.

 **spn**

"Got called to Claire's school this afternoon." Cole mentioned turning the car into the diner's parking lot.

"Right, just putting a few jocks in their places." Krissy shrugged unfastening her seatbelt.

"You need to be careful, that jock's parents could of pressed assault charges."

"Bullies get what they deserve. They were harassing another younger kid."

"Yeah, the other kids told everyone what happened. Those guys will be meeting with the principal tomorrow."

"Better than they deserve." Krissy muttered getting out of the car and letting Cole steer her toward the diner.

"So what movies sounds good?"

"New Mission Impossible is out or we could catch the horror flick next door."

"I think we have enough horror in our lives, I go for action and adventure, besides Cruz is easy on the eyes."

"How'd I know you would say that." he laughed opening the door for Krissy.

 **spn**

"Hey bros, come on in." Cole told his Marine buddies, opening the door wider to allow them in.

"Cole! Long time." Brody cried shaking his hand and slapping him on the back.

"Good to see ya Cole." Trace smiled accepting his handshake.

"Nice digs."

"Yeah, me and my sister live here."

"She still as hot as the photos you showed us?"

"More, but she's taken. Don't worry, my girl has two sisters who are just as hot." he assured them.

"So when do we meet them?"

"I told Kris I'd call when you guys got here; they only live a few blocks away." Cole told them pulling out his cell to give her a call.

 **spn**

Krissy, Alex and Claire stood outside Cole's house waiting on him to answer the door. Alex and Claire fidgeted pulling at their clothes a little nervous at meeting these guys.

"Hey Kris." Cole smiled give her a quick kiss before letting them in. "Come on the guys are waiting in the family room."

The girls followed Cole to the large family room in the middle of the house. Sky had furnished it with two oversized couches, several comfortable chairs, table to play cards or games at, large flat screen television, lamps, end tables and coffee table. It was large enough for everyone to gather comfortably.

Two tall, buff guys stood as Cole led the girls into the room.

"Brody, Trace, this is my girlfriend, Krissy and that's Alex and Claire, her sisters."

"Well, h'llo...ladies." Brody said in his best sexy voice, grinning and bowing slightly to them.

"Ignore him, he gets this way when he's around beautiful women." Trace laughed smacking Brody on the back of his head. "Name's Trace, nice to meet you two."

"Ow!" Brody grumbles rubbing his head and glaring at Trace before shoving him with his shoulder.

"Guys, not making a good impression here." Cole cautioned the guys wanting them to make a good impression.

"Oh look Claire; they're trying to be sexy." Alex giggled to Claire as they watched the two guys heckling each other.

"Hi." Claire responded taking Trace's hand and shaking it.

"Hello." Alex told Brody a mischief smile on her face. She could already tell this just might be a really fun day for all.

"So what ya got planned?" Krissy asked Cole.

"I thought we'd head to Sioux City, check out the sights, grab some lunch, maybe a movie, or they have a great go cart track. Then we could hit a couple of bars for a few drinks, play some pool, just hang out if that suits everyone."

"Sounds good to me, how we doing this?"

"Brody has a SUV that we'll all fit in."

"I'm hitting the bathroom first." Alex inserted heading down the hall. "Anyone else?"

"Me." Claire said following her.

"Not bad." Brody whispered to Cole as the girls left.

"Told you guys, but I'm gonna warn you, they're not helpless little girls, they can whoop your asses."

"Please!" he scoffed. "Those little things? They wouldn't stand a chance with us."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Cole insisted. "I've seen them in action and they are not to be taken lightly."

"Oh, if they do something to my sisters, it's our big brothers you need to be scared of." Krissy added giving both the guys a serious look. "That is if I don't get to you first."

Brody and Trace looked at each other wondering just who these girls were and what kind of family they had. Their thoughts were interrupted by the girls coming back ready to leave.

 **spn**

"Come on, this looks like a cool place." Krissy said pulling Cole toward one of the many bars that lined the street.

"Come on guys, let's check it out." Alex agreed linking her arm in Brody's and following them.

"Guess it's as good as any." Claire commented allowing Trace to hold her hand as they trailed along last.

The inside of the bar was pretty much like most bars, there were pool tables on one side of room, a juke box on the other, tables surrounding a small dance floor and a long bar behind that. The customers were middle aged working adults, some in suits and others in jeans. The girls and their dates found two tables they moved together before Cole and Brody went to get beers for everyone while Alex and Claire checked out the juke box.

"So, what do you do now that you're out of service?" Krissy asked Trace.

"Brody and I both work for the same private security firm. What about you?"

"College still, got a late start."

"And then what?"

"Not really sure, working on that."

"Here we go beers all around." Brody said sitting three down on the table followed by Cole doing the same.

Music began to pour from the juke box and Alex and Claire made their way back to the table. They began to talk and laugh with each other as they sipped on their beers. Alex got Brody on the dance floor as the others cheered them on. When a slow song started the others joined them, swaying slowly to the soft music, tuning out everyone else in the room to focus on each other. When the song ended, they headed back to their tables.

"Hey, there's a pool table free come on, let's play." Krissy suggested pulling Cole with her toward the table.

"So who goes first?" Alex asked.

"Cole and I will play first. Loser buys the next round."

"You're on."

"Take him down." Alex urged her.

"Wanna play darts?" Claire asked Trace when she saw the board.

"Sure, have you played before?"

"Once or twice." she offered picking up three darts.

"Ladies first." Trace bowed slightly stepping to the side.

Claire took one dart and hefted it between two fingers before checking the balance and the feathers. She stepped to the line and aimed carefully at the board tossing all three darts one after the other with out hesitation.

Trace's eyes widened as he watched all three dart hit the bull's eyes. He turned to look at her with arched eyebrows.

"Wow, I think I'm out classed here."

"Dude! She's running the table." Cole called to Trace. "I think we've been had."

"Are you as good as your sister?" Brody asked Alex.

"Of course, we were taught by the best, our big brothers."

"Can't wait to meet these guys, they must be really good."

"Do you want to go first?" Alex asked Brody holding out a cue stick.

"Why not, might learn a few tricks." he laughed taking the cue and waiting for her to rack the balls.

The guys didn't have a chance at winning against the girls but gave it a good effort. Several beers and shots later the guys were feeling no pain. They weren't drunk, but were starting to act silly. The girls stuck with beers and decided it was time to get them home.

"Come on guys, I think it's time to get everyone home." Krissy told them as they finished their beers.

"Hey the night's still young." Brody whined sitting his empty beer bottle down.

"Why don't we have a cookout tomorrow?" Alex suggested. "That is if you guys are gonna be around."

"Great idea! We'll take care of the food, you guys can cook." Krissy agreed.

"Trace, you good with staying over another day or two?"

"Sounds like fun to me." he said smiling shyly at Claire showing his interest, who smiled back at him with her own.

"Then it's settled. Let's get you guys home so you'll be somewhat sober tomorrow."

"Need to hit the head 'fore we go." Cole told them getting up and steadying himself before walking toward the restrooms.

"Sounds like a good idea." Trace agreed getting up to follow with Brody close behind, both making a good attempt at walking straight.

"We'll be right back girls."

"So, what do you think?" Krissy asked as all three of them watched the guys weave around tables and people to reach the restroom. "Rear view is as good as the front one."

"Not bad, he has a great sense of humor and he's even intelligent." Alex commented.

"Claire, what about Trace?"

"Couldn't of asked for a nicer guy, he's respectful and seems really laid back and levelheaded."

"Well hello there sweet cheeks, how 'bout a dance?" a rough looking drunk man asked Krissy as he leaned in close to her.

"No thank you, we're just leaving." she replied politely stepping back slightly from his advances.

"What ya found there Tim?" another even drunker man asked as he draped an arm over Tim's shoulder while a third one tried to lean against the pool table and not look drunk.

"Found us a couple nice little fillies here Mark." he slurred grabbing Krissy's arm to pull her to the dance floor. "You two can fight over these two, this one's mine."

Krissy dug her feet in and looked down at the beefy hand holding her arm. Anger flared in her eyes as she looked up into his drunken face deciding she was so over this.

"Oh, got me a spit fire here." he leered tightening his grip as he leaned in on her.

"So which one's mine?" Mark asked looking between Alex and Claire lustfully. "Which one ya want Bill?"

"I've always like blondes." Bill answered giving her a wink.

Alex and Claire waited for the signal from Krissy before they made their move. Both stayed just out of arm's reach of the two drunks who were blocking their way.

"I'm only asking nicely one time." Krissy told Tim as she stiffened her body ready to attack. "Let me go."

"One dance won't hurt." he growled. "What's wrong, not good enough for ya? You too good to dance with me?"

Krissy had had enough from the drunk and looked at the two other girls giving them a nod to take them down. It was beyond easy since all were barely able to stand without assistance. The girls had them on the bar floor before anyone even knew it happened. Alex and Claire joined Krissy looking back at the guys they had put down.

Cole, Trace and Brody walked out of the men's room to see three drunken men accosting the girls. Even slightly drunk, they bristled and stalked toward them ready to defend their dates. All three faltered in their tracks as they watched Krissy take the guy down with two well placed hits and Alex and Claire put the other two down in the same fashion. The three men lay on the floor moaning and groaning as the girls walked away from them toward the guys.

"You ready to leave?" Krissy asked looping her arm through Cole's.

"That's my girl." Cole grinned proud of her and rewarding her with a kiss.

"That was awesome!" Brody gusted grabbing Alex in a bear hug. "Remind me to never piss ya off though."

"Are you ok?" Trace asked Claire taking her hand in concern.

"Yes, I'm ok." she assured him squeezing his hand.

"So I'm driving, keys." Krissy told Brody holding out her hand.

"No problem." he said fishing them out of his pocket.

"Everyone get in and buckle up. Us girls need to get in bed so we can get an early start for tomorrow."

"Home, James." Cole laughed getting in the SUV.

Krissy cranked the SUV and started to pull out of the parking lot when out of no where Cole belched loudly causing everyone to start at him before busting out laughing.

"Where did that come from?" Krissy giggled looking over at Cole.

"Good beer."

The laughter died down to snickers when Alex suddenly sniffed and looked around.

"Ok who did it?" she asked wrinkling her nose at the smell.

"What? Oh crap, someone farted." Krissy gagged as the smell began spread through the inside.

"Windows!" Claire cried holding her hand over her mouth and coughing.

"Someone's rotten." Brody laughed rolling down his window.

"Can't take you guys anywhere." Cole scolded as he rolled his window down too. "Not a way to impress a girl or guy whoever let loose the silent bomb."

No one could keep a straight face and laughter filled the car as Krissy eased out onto the main road and headed for Sioux Falls a good time had by all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"We'll bring your car back tomorrow Brody." Krissy told him as she pulled into the driveway and parked.

"You guys ok to get in the house?"

"Yep, we're not that wasted." Brody said stealing a quick kiss from Alex before stumbling into Cole and heading for the door.

"See ya tomorrow." Trace whispered to Claire kissing her cheek ever so gently.

"Can't wait." she smiled shyly at him. He was one of the first guys she seemed to feel a connection with.

"Drive safe lady bug." Cole said kissing Krissy good-bye and hurrying after the other two before they stumbled and ended up hurting themselves.

"Always C. I'll wait until you guys get inside so you have some light."

The guys headed for the door using the headlights to guide them as Krissy waited for Cole to get the door opened to let them inside. They waved at the girls before closing the door and heading inside.

 **spn**

"Brody, you can take Sky's bedroom, she's gone until next week and Trace can use Sam's room, it's across from mine." Cole said showing them the rooms.

"You sure he won't mind?" Trace asked looking into the room.

"Its fine, Krissy said they wouldn't be back in town for three or four days."

"See ya in the morning." Brody called to them heading into the master bedroom ready to sleep off the amount of alcohol he had consumed. He headed for the bathroom catching the door jam as everything began to spin around him. Once the room quieted down and the urge to toss his cookies passed, he brushed his teeth, emptied his bladder and headed toward the bed. He stripped down to his briefs, piling his clothes by the bed and slipped under the covers relaxing into the mattress and letting his mind shut down as sleep overtook him.

"Go ahead you can use the bathroom first." Cole offered turning the light for the bathroom on before heading into his bedroom.

"Thanks, won't be long."

"Take your time."

 **spn**

"Am I glad to be out of Baby." Dean groaned as he opened the door and pulled himself out to stretch his back.

"We could of got a room and came on in tomorrow." Sam yawned glad to be out of the car too.

"Being this close, it would of been a waste of money." Dean answered. "Come on my bed is calling me, it misses me and I can't wait to cuddle with Sky if she's here."

Dean unlocked the front door and they quietly entered the house so they wouldn't wake Sky or Cole.

"Nite." Dean said heading for his and Sky's bedroom while Sam strolled on down the hall to his bedroom.

Sam didn't bother to turn on the light, using the nightlight from the hall instead as he sat his bag down and stripped out of his clothes before making his way to the bed. He dropped his exhausted body onto the bed and slid under the covers stretching his long body as he settled down. Movement beside him brought him instantly awake when his arm hit another body that was not supposed to be there.

"What the hell!" Sam yelled as he fell out of bed knocking off the lamp and stumbling for his bag and his weapon.

"Wh-what?" a male voice slurred from the bed trying to figure what the noise was.

"Trace, you ok?" Cole asked flipping on the overhead light to see Sam standing in briefs and a tee shirt pointing a gun at the bed that Trace was sitting up in. "Don't shoot Sam!"

"Shoot?" Trace asked seeing the gun and a very tall, buffed guy standing behind it.

"Holy crap!" Cole cried in shock when he realized if Sam was here, so was Dean which meant... "Oh shit, I'm so dead!"

Cole stumbled as he hurried down the hall for the other bedroom with Sam close behind wondering what was wrong. Trace followed being sure to keep a safe distance between him and Sam. He considered himself in good shape until he saw the tall, muscular body of this Sam guy. He was not someone he would want to anger or make an enemy of.

 **spn**

Dean quietly made his way into the bedroom, trying to be quiet so he wouldn't wake Sky. He headed into the bathroom, relieving himself and stripping his dirty clothes off dropping them in the hamper leaving only his briefs on. Very carefully, Dean pulled the covers back to slip under them and eased up next to Sky. He got an arm over her body sliding closer when whistles and bells went off telling him something was wrong. He was feeling a bare chest with hair and no breasts and way too big to be Sky.

"What the hell?" Dean growled rolling from the bed and coming up with a gun to defend himself.

Bright lights came on and blinding Dean as he looked toward the door to see Cole and Sam standing there with another guy he didn't know. Cole looked at a brief clad Dean holding a gun on Brody who was sitting up in bed trying to figure out what was going on.

"Dean, he's my friend, you can put the gun away." Cole finally got out.

"Where's Sky?" he growled out madly.

"Had a job, won't be back until next week."

"Who is this?" he asked madly waving his gun at Brody who was easing out of the bed slowly wondering who this was and why he was waving a gun at him.

"Dean, Sam this is Brody and that's Trace, their friends of mine from the Marines. They're visiting for the weekend."

"Got the same surprise." Sam huffed looking back at Trace who was eyeing Dean with wide eyes. This was another guy he would not want to make angry that was for sure. It dawned on his these were the brothers that they had been talking about.

"These are the girl's brothers?" Brody asked cautiously holding up his hands since Dean still had a gun on him.

"Put your hands down, I'm not gonna shoot ya." Dean sighed stowing his gun back in his bag.

"You can have your bed back." Brody told him deciding the floor would be a better place to sleep.

"Naw, that's ok, I'll sleep on the couch." he grumbled pulling some light sweats from his bag and slipping them on.

"I'll get us some pillows and blankets." Sam said heading out of the bedroom now that the excitement was over.

"Everyone go back to bed, I'm too tired to talk about this now." Dean added following his brother from the room.

"Sorry guys, I had no idea they would be back this soon." Cole tried to apologize to them.

"It's alright, hunt was a bust, decided to drive straight through."

"Now I know what Krissy was talking about, man I wouldn't want to meet either one of them in a dark alley." Brody commented as he got his breathing under control.

"I'm with you on that." Trace agreed once the brothers had headed back for the living room. "I think they would shoot first and ask questions later."

"They're really ok guys once you get to know them." Cole said. "Look, go on back to bed; I'll see ya in the morning."

"Yeah, if I can get back to sleep, not sure I feel comfortable sleeping in their bed now."

"They said its ok, so don't worry about it. It's not the first time they've slept on the couch." Cole shrugged heading back to his bedroom followed by Trace.

 **spn**

It was the wee hours of the morning, to early for anyone to be awake when Sky slipped in the kitchen door and made her way to her bedroom. She saw the outline of a prone body in bed and smiled happy to see Dean had made it back sooner than he expected. Sky inspected the side of her face where a nice purple, greenish bruise stood out on her cheek. She knew Dean was going to have questions she couldn't answer especially when he saw the other injury on her arm that was bandaged. She fingered the bullet wound and sighed hoping to put off the confrontation until after she got some sleep. She slipped into the bathroom to brush her teeth before getting in bed.

Sky got under the covers and wiggled over next to the warm body pressing herself into his back. She felt the body move and kissed his neck and moving up to capture his lips. Something didn't feel right, she thought when it dawned on her this body was not big enough to be Dean's. She reached behind her and tapped on the light to look into the face of a guy Cole's age who was starting wide eyed at her. He tried to speak, but words wouldn't come out of his mouth as he slipped from the bed once again holding his hands out in surrender.

"Cole Winston!" Sky screamed as she jumped out of bed. "Cole! Get your ass in here!" she yelled again backing toward the door not taking her eyes off the stranger standing beside her bed.

"Sky?" Dean questioned as she backed into him tripping. He grabbed her before she fell and frowned when he saw her scantly clad body dressed in only a skimpy tank top and panties, not leaving much to the imagination. He looked toward the bed at Brody who had stopped moving and back at Sky putting two and two together.

"What the hell happened to you?" he questioned when he saw her face, looking back at Brody and started to step toward him threateningly. "Did you do this?" he growled out clenching his hands into fists.

Brody froze in terror realizing how this looked and swallowed hard when he saw Dean's eyes turn cold and deadly as he stared him down. He so didn't want to die today but wasn't sure what to say to defuse the situation.

"Wasn't me." he squeaked out.

"Oh God not again." Cole whined seeing his sister barely clothed standing beside an enraged Dean.

"He's right, Dee stand down." Sky told him laying a hand on his arm and looking up into his angry face. Dean looked back at her and let out a deep breath.

Sam stood behind him quickly taking in the scene to be sure there was no danger before relaxing. Trace had joined the party peeking around Sam to see what the commotion was about. He saw what had to be Cole's sister standing beside Dean with skimpy clothes on and saw Brody standing at the end of the bed a look of terror on his face.

"What's going on Cole?" she fussed at him jerking one of Dean's button ups out of his bag and slipping it on wincing when she moved her arm wrong.

"Look, all of you were gone and as far as I knew and you weren't going to be back until next week, I let them use the bedrooms." Cole explained. "They're friends from the Marines, I told you about them, don't you remember?"

"Yeah, yeah I do now." she whined as the information came back to her.

"Look, you guys can have the bedroom; I'll sleep on the couch." Brody decided grabbing up his clothes. "Is there anyone else that you're not expecting coming tonight?"

"No, we should be good." Cole replied. "Sorry about all the mix up guys."

"Thanks." Dean nodded to Brody. "Ok everyone out, I need some sleep."

"Nite." Sam snickered when it dawned on him how funny this really was. Maybe after everyone got some sleep they could all have a good laugh about all this and then again maybe not.

 **spn**

After everyone finally left the bedroom, Dean turned slowly to Sky and pursed his lips before speaking.

"Wanna tell me what happened?"

"Nothing, I got in bed and cuddled up next to him before..."

"Not that, I got that, your face and arm...And leg?" he asked holding her away from him to look over her body seeing the large bruise starting about mid thigh and running down to mid calf. It was an ugly black/purple fading to a yellow/green around the edges. He had seen enough bruises like this to know it wasn't accidental.

"It's nothing, looks worse than it is." she said trying to brush it off.

"You're not getting off that easy." he said capturing her arm before she could get in bed and pulling her toward him.

"Dangers of the job."

"I've had enough punches to know what one looks like." he confronted her. "And if I take off that bandage what will I find?"

"Fine, it's a gunshot wound, through and through, nothing to worry about." she huffed jerking her arm from his grasp and walking to the bed. "I'm exhausted and would like to get some sleep." she said through gritted teeth. "Care to join me?"

"This is not over." he said sternly slipping into bed beside her and pulling her into his arm.

She cuddled into his strong body and let sleep drag her under, too tired to continue this fight now. Dean smoothed her hair down and kissed her head feeling her breathing slow and her body relaxing. It drove Dean crazy not knowing what Sky did when she left. He had questioned Cole, but he didn't know, she had not told him anything about her work either. He was almost to the point of contacting this uncle of their's and seeing what he would tell him. Dean sighed and settled, trying to shut his mind down so he could sleep. He was exhausted from their long drive and the few hours of sleep he previously got just made him feel worse. Their conservation could wait until later today after they got some rest and things settled down. Maybe he would take her for a drive to be alone and question her further.

 **spn**

"Can you ring the bell?" Krissy asked juggling bags in her arms.

"Got it." Claire said.

They waited at the door for someone to answer. All were surprised when Dean opened the door to stare at them.

"Well, ya comin' in or not?" he finally asked pulling the door wider open.

"Hey big brother didn't think ya were in town." Krissy started letting him take a couple of bags from her and giving him a one armed hug.

"Evidently neither did anyone else." he growled unhappily.

"I'm sure there's a story behind that statement." Alex commented following them inside.

"There's some other things in the car." Claire added seeing Sam walking out of the kitchen.

"Alright." he told her strolling outside to see what was left.

"So you met Brody and Trace?" Alex asked sitting her bags on the table.

"You could say that."

"Is Sky here too?"

"Yeah, she's still sleeping, got in early this mornin'."

"Great, we've got the fixings for a cookout, glad we picked up extra."

"Where do ya want this stuff?" Sam asked coming in with the rest of the bags.

"Just set them over there. Ok guys let's get this cookout going. I'm guessing since you're here, you'll wanna cook?"

"Damn straight." Dean nodded. "You know that's my job."

"Hey big brother that's fine by me." Krissy laughed tossing him his apron. "And you can fill us in on why you seem so grumpy."

* * *

 **A/N: Not exactly the way to meet anyone, but no blood was shed. Hope you enjoy and will leave me a review. NC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Wait, let me get this straight," Krissy started looking from Brody to Trace. "You guys were using Sam and Sky's room 'cause they weren't here."

"That's what we thought." Trace replied sipping a beer.

"And Sam got in bed with you?" Claire asked frowning slightly as she tried to picture that.

"And Dean with you?" Alex asked Brody.

"Not the way I wanted to meet your brothers." Brody commented. "Especially when they're armed."

All three girls looked at one another and broke down laughing so hard they could hardly stand. Dean and Sam walked out with trays of hamburgers and chicken breast to grill. The girls took one look at them and laughed harder holding each other up as they tried to get themselves under control.

"It's not that funny." Dean growled already knowing what they were laughing at.

"Yeah, especially when you have an angry, scary giant with a gun trained on you." Trace added.

"I'm not that scary." Sam defended himself.

"You didn't." Krissy gasped holding her sides as she tried to catch her breath.

"Admit it Sam, you can be pretty intimidating when you want to be." Claire told him wiping the tears from her eyes as she caught her breath.

"What do you expect finding a strange guy in my bed?" Sam complained as he watched Dean load the grill with the meat.

"That wasn't the worse part; Cole's sister came home too." Brody grimaced remembering the disturbing encounter and the kiss. "She wasn't very happy when she found out I wasn't Dean."

"Don't tell me she got in bed with you?" Alex inquired.

"Yep and thought I was Dean..." Brody started, and then decided not to divulge everything. "Let's just say I didn't encourage it."

"Man where were the cameras when you need them?" Alex giggled.

"And you're still standing?" Krissy said in surprise as she looked over at Dean.

"I had doubts there for a minute, so I got out of there fast, let them havethe bedroom."

"Good move."

"Who wants cheese on their burger?" Dean called to them as he checked the food.

"Me." three voices said in unison.

"When's Jody getting here?"

"Should be any time, she had to finish up some paperwork at work."

"Is Castiel coming?" Claire asked innocently.

"Alright, at least some of you know how to eat up a burger." Dean commented. "Here watch the food." he told Sam handing him a spatula. "I'm goin' to wake Sky up."

"Got it." Sam answered. "Not sure what Cas is up to, you could _call_ him and see." he said eyeing the two guys who didn't know anything about the things in the dark or what they did arching an eyebrow."

"Alright, I'll do that." she replied understanding his signals and pulled out her cell.

Brody and Trace gave each other a puzzled look catching the exchange between the two. Trace watched Claire go inside to make the call wondering what was not being said. Brody and he knew there was more to these people than they let on, he just wondered if they would be let in on their secret. They were not sure what the brothers did for a living, but most people don't carry around guns in their duffels. And the girls had some serious training to fight like they did.

"Don't burn anything either." he warned pointing a finger at him. "Krissy, you watch him."

"Go get your woman, we got this." Krissy replied waving him off as she walked over to Sam to give him a hug. "What happened with the hu... _job_?"

"Didn't pan out." he said trying to be vague. "We'll talk later."

"Yeah, understand." she agreed glancing toward her sisters and Cole's friends to see the guys staring curiously at them.

 **spn**

Being quiet, Dean walked into their bedroom and looked down at a sleeping Sky. She looked so young and innocent curled up on the bed with her hands tucked up under her chin as if in prayer. He hated to wake her but she wanted to join them at the cookout. He eased down beside her on top of the covers and kissed her nose. Sky jerked her head back and balled a hand into a fist ready to do battle until she realized Dean was smiling down at her.

"Hey sleeping beauty?" he said softly brushing his lips across her lips. "How ya feeling?"

"Dee, what time is it?" she groaned stretching slightly as she tried to wake up.

"Are you goin' to tell me what happened while you were gone?"

"Things got more complicated than they should of. I didn't move fast enough, but it's not bad."

"Sky you know how frustrating this is not knowing where you go or what you do. I worry about you."

"Hey, I know, but I can't tell you, I'm sorry." she whispered cuddling up against him. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight as a spark of fear crept into his mind wondering if there was going to be a time when she might not come back to him. He tried to push those thoughts out of his mind and focus on the here and now and the woman he loved in his arms. He kissed her forehead as she ran her hand down his chest feeling comfort and security in his embrace. It killed her that she couldn't tell him about what she did, but she was trying to protect him. The less he knew, the easier it was to keep him safe and the rest of her family safe. She was always careful when on the job to be sure nothing could be traced back to her in any way. She lay still savoring the embrace as Dean brushed her hair back out of her face and let his other hand gently rub her back. It was the little times like this she enjoyed the most, laying in his arms and doing nothing just feeling the love he had for her and she for him.

"Time to get up if you want to join us for lunch." Dean finally said knowing the food should be about done.

"Why don't you get a shower and join us on the deck."

"Sounds good, is everyone here?"

"Jody's on her way and would you believe Claire is calling Cas?"

"Good, from what you told me that's a big step for her."

"Yep, now move your sexy ass and get up." he said pulling the covers off of her and holding out a hand to help her up.

"I'm goin'." she grumbled as she pushed up off the bed to sit on the side for a moment. "I'll be out in a few." She moved her body feeling the soreness in it and clenched her jaw when she moved her arm. She was going to have to work the stiffness out of her body without Dean knowing or she could already hear the lecture from him.

"Ok, need to go check the grill be sure Sammy hasn't burned anything." he said heading out the door.

 **spn**

"If Cas comes, you need to head him off and tell him not to say anything about you know around the guys." Sam mumbled to Krissy where she could only hear.

"Oh yeah, right, they're haven't been read in yet." she agreed. "I'll go check with Claire."

"You haven't burned anything have you?" Dean asked joining them back on the deck.

"No!" Sam pouted. "I know how to watch the food."

"Just checking." he huffed. "Don't get yer panties in a wade."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Someone get the door." Cole called when the sound of the doorbell echoed out the door.

"Got it." Alex said running for the door figuring it was Jody.

 **spn**

"Jody, Cas!" Dean called to them as they stepped onto the deck.

"Hey Cas, can I see you for a moment." Krissy said looping her arm into his and pulling him back inside away from everyone. He looked back in confusion not sure what he might have done.

"Jody, this is Trace and Brody, friends of mine from the Marines. They're visiting for the weekend."

"Hello Brody, Trace, nice to meet you." Jody smiled holding out her hand to shake theirs.

"Nice to meet you." Brody acknowledged.

"Same here, ma'am." Trace agreed shaking her hand.

"Please, call me Jody; we're all family around here." she insisted. "You guys have a house full."

Alex and Claire looked at each other and couldn't hold back the laughter that escaped their lips. Jody glanced over at them and then at Dean who was mumbling something under his breath as he turned the food. She looked to Sam for answers only to see him looking toward the sky shaking his head.

"What am I missing?" Jody asked looking at them confused.

"Sleeping arrangements got a little confusing last night." Sam finally admitted with a frown.

Jody frowned trying to piece together what could of happened from the uncomfortable looks on the guy's faces and the hilarious looks on the girl's faces.

"That's for sure." Brody agreed with a knowing nod.

"Guys this is Castiel." Krissy announced drawing everyone's attention to them as they walked out onto the covered deck.

"Hello, are you another brother?" Trace greeted him.

"I'm...Um..."

"He's like a brother, just an extended member of our family." Krissy filled in for Castiel.

"Nice to meet you." Trace said holding out his hand.

"Likewise." Castiel said shaking his hand.

"Brody, good to meet you too."

"The same."

"Chow's on guys come and get it while it's hot." Dean announced sitting a platter on the table and turning to get the other.

"Great I'm starved." Cole said rubbing his hands together.

"Smells good." Alex commented sitting down beside Brody.

"Jody sit here." Sam told her pulling out a chair at one of two tables set up on the deck.

"Why thank you Sam."

"Wow guys, this all looks great." Sky said walking out onto to the deck to join everyone.

"Oh Honey, what happened?" Jody asked when she saw the bruising on her face.

"Side effects of the job." she shrugged trying to brush off the question.

Jody looked over at Dean and saw him clenching his jaw tightly while he white knuckled his fork as he looked down at his plate of food. She knew he wanted to say something, but wouldn't now, not in front of everyone. She didn't ask any further questions of Sky not wanting to upset Dean any more than he seemed to be. She had seen him come home with worse injuries and knew how Sky worried about both of the brothers when they were on a hunt. Jody knew Dean and how he felt responsible for everyone and it killed him not to be able to protect Sky when she was on a job.

Everyone praised Dean for his grilling skills and thanked the girls for the food they prepared to go along with it. Dean and Sam got acquainted with Brody and Trace since they seemed to have an interest in Alex and Claire. They wanted to see what kind of guys they were and if they approved of their attention toward their sisters. Alex and Claire protested the third degree Dean was giving them, but Dean gave them _**the look**_ and they quieted down knowing it would do no good to argue with him. Brody and Trace took it all in stride answering his questions and assuring him they were never do anything to hurt either girl. Especially when Dean remarked he would be very upset if they did. Both guys got the hidden meaning behind his words and his stern and serious look along with Sam backing him up. Luckily for the girls, the guys didn't scare that easily.

Castiel listened intently trying to understand all that was going on around him. Sam kept him in check to be sure he didn't say something he shouldn't. Dean babied Sky as they shared a piece of pie, talking quietly between themselves. You could tell from the look Dean gave her that he was deeply in love with her. Sam looked over at them and smiled glad to see his brother happy for a change. He didn't see him like this very often and he was glad Dean had found a little of that in their unpredictable and dangerous life.

Everyone hung around until after dinner just relaxing and enjoying the company. Jody, the girls and Cas said their good-bys and left. The others started getting ready to settle in for the night. Sam gave the guys his bedroom since it had twin beds and he took the couch once again.

The guys were leaving in the morning, but agreed they wanted to see Alex and Claire again. Brody and Trace were roommates and lived about three hours away from Sioux Falls. They made plans to come back the following weekend and the three couples were going to do some hiking around the area and go out for dinner.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, would like to know what you think, please leave a review. NC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning was busy with Brody and Trace getting ready to leave, Cole getting ready for work and Claire finishing up some homework before she had to go to school. Sam agreed to take her to school and pick her up since he wanted to run some errands in town anyway. It would save Krissy and Alex from having to swing by to get her since both had some extra work to do at the library on campus. Dean and Sky decided to stay in bed since they were both still trying to catch up on some sleep. Both had said their good byes last night.

Good byes were said and promises were made of getting back to together soon were relayed as everyone went their separate ways. Brody and Trace definitely wanted to see Claire and Alex again; they had clicked with the girls and with the others.

 **spn**

"I'll be back to pick you up after your last class." Sam told Claire as she got out of the Impala.

"Alright Sam, I'll meet you in front of the library over there." she pointed to a large building beside the school.

"Ok. Have a good day."

"Yeah, I wish." she sighed not looking forward to the boring class she was headed for. The only good thing was, she only had another month and a half and she would be done with high school. Then the big decision would be what next. She knew she could go on to college like Krissy and Alex, but she wasn't sure that was what she wanted. She was tired of school and the restrictions it put on her, having to sit through class, homework, testing and such. One bridge at a time that was what Sam had advised her earlier when she was deciding about high school. She had found a confidant in him and talked to him about things she was unsure of or wanted a second opinion on and listened to the advice he gave. He was a well of information and facts and good advice.

Claire took her assigned seat, slumping down trying to look smaller and invisible. She glanced around as the bell rang and several classmates shuffled into the room. At first she didn't notice her classmates until the teacher began to call the roll. After a third of the way through Claire began to notice that some of the students were acting strange. She looked over at the girl beside her and saw how pale she looked and the dark circles under her eyes. Her gaze was lifeless and she stared off into space. She looked around the room and saw several others with the same look.

"Hope, are you ok?" she whispered to the girl who didn't even look her way. "Hope?" Claire tried again shaking her arm gently not getting any response.

Hope finally looked her way, but didn't really see her. It was like she was looking right through her and didn't acknowledge she was even there. Turning to a blank sheet of paper in her notebook, she quickly scribbled down the names of the ones acting strange so she could tell Sam about this. She fidgeted and twisted in her seat wanting to get to get out of here and text Sam about this.

Her mind began to race as she jotted down notes on what she observed, ignoring the teacher completely. The fifty minutes went by slowly as Claire kept her eyes on her classmates seeing one was asleep, slumped over on his desk. She tried to look for any marks on their skin that was exposed, but didn't see anything. Having two people with the exact same symptoms in this class threw up red flags for her. One, maybe partied to hard last night, but two acting identical made her pause. Of course knowing what she knew, something supernatural popped into her mind first thing. If there were more kids like this, she was almost positive there was something weird going on around here.

 **spn**

When the bell finally rang, Claire gathered her books and stuffed them in her pack and headed into the hall. She found her cell to text Sam to come and get her. She paid more attention to the halls crowded with students studying each face she could. She saw others that had that zombie look about them shuffling down the hall seeming almost lost in the activity around them. Claire headed to the front of the school to wait for Sam and let him know something was going on at her school or at least with some of the students.

Claire knew the school had a number of original buildings still in use and wondered if one was harboring something supernatural or had a creature made itself at home around here. She was trying to remember if there were any weird stories about the school floating around but none came to mind.

 **spn**

Sam pulled the Impala up to the school and saw Claire waiting for him. He slowed and stopped beside her so she could get in.

"Got your 911 text, what's going on?"

"Sam there's something going on with the kids in the school."

"What'd you mean?"

"It's like they don't know where they're at and they looked drained of life with dead eyes. Watch the ones coming out. You can tell the affected ones."

Claire pointed to the front door as students spilled out the double doors heading for different classes. Sam sat there eyeing each student carefully, then seeing what Claire was seeing. Several of the students seemed to just wander around as they followed others out the doors before sensing enough to head for another building. All looked pale and sickly looking compared to the others.

"How many?"

"There were two in my first class. I got their names and I saw a few more in the hall."

"Ok, do ya know anything about the school? Have you heard any stories about the place?"

"Not that I know of, but I don't really socialize with any of the kids in my classes. Come on let's go to the library and see what they have. You can park in that parking lot to the side of the building."

"Alright, should we call Dean?" Sam said catching the meaning behind her words. He knew she was by far more mature than any of the kids in her class. He knew she had to grow up too fast and felt sad she didn't get to have a childhood. She didn't get to have the experiences that most of these kids did so he could see why she really didn't have anything in common with them. He also knew she was more of a loner than the other girls, but at least she had them to help her now. He was happy to see how well she was fitting in with Krissy and Alex and they had become a close knit family helping each other to overcome their problems.

"No not yet, we don't even know anything yet. Let's see if we can find anything first, you know how he hates research."

"Yeah, you're right, we'll research first." he agreed pulling around into the other lot to find a place to park. He chose an end space at the back of the lot knowing how protective Dean was of his Baby and he didn't want to have his wraith rein down on him if someone banged a door or something. "Hope you don't mind walking, you know how Dean can be."

"I know, thought he was going to have a heart attack when Krissy teased him about someone hitting the car when she borrowed it one time. I thought we were going to have to call 911." she giggled.

"Sounds about right. Come on let's go see what we can find." he snickered to himself seeming to remember that incident a while back. She was right, he thought Dean was going to have a heart attack from the tease and rushed outside to check his Baby out.

 **spn**

Something was tickling her ear as Sky pulled her mind from a dream she was glad to get out of. She swatted carelessly at it hitting something solid in the process. She opened one eye and peaked up into green eyes that sparkled with amusement.

"Hey Lady Bug, sleep well?" Dean whispered kissing her nose.

"Not bad." she yawned stretching her arms over her head, but wincing when the stitches pulled in her arm. She tried to hide her grimace from Dean knowing she couldn't answer the questions she knew he had. "A lot better with you sleeping beside me. Missed ya." she continued, cuddling up to him and capturing his lips with hers to award him with a passionate kiss.

"Mmm-mm, that's the way I like waking up." he mumbled around her kiss, rolling her back onto her back as he positioned his body partly over hers taking his weight on his bend arms. He continued the kiss as Sky draped her arms around his neck before letting them trail through his hair and cup his face.

"What time is it?" she asked after finally breaking the kiss.

"Don't know, don't really care." he replied nibbling on her neck and ear before returning to her mouth.

It didn't take but minutes before both had shed the few clothes they were wearing and were exploring each others bodies. The first time, there was an urgent almost primal need for both of them that needed to be satisfied. The second time they took their time and languished in the pleasure both of them received, each knowing the sensitive areas of the other's body all too well. Both were sated as they lay intertwined in each other's arms catching their breath.

"I missed you." he said softly as he brushed the hair from her face with one finger.

"I kind of got that." she giggled snuggling into his side. "Maybe we should be apart more often, makes the coming home all the more exciting."

"I'd rather have less apart time and more together time." he responded kissing her again.

"I don't know 'bout you, but I'm starved! Worked up an appetite." she told him. "Come on Dee, let me up." she complained pushing at his arms trying to slip out from under him. She squirmed in his arms as he chuckled at her. "Don't make me hurt you."

"Right." he teased.

"You know I know how to fight, I wouldn't press the issue, especially when I'm hungry." she cautioned finding the right pressure point to prove her point.

"Ow! Ow!" he whined letting go so she could get up. "What's say we get a shower and I treat you to brunch?" he asked looking over at the clock to see the time.

"Now that does sound appealing." she decided holding out her hand to help him up. "Shower first and I'll take you up on that offer."

"Lead the way m'lady." he told her bowing once he got out of bed and followed her to the bathroom.

* * *

 **A/N: You know what to do, leave me a few words. NC**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, been sick and couldn't work on computer for a while. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Would love to hear your thoughts. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

"Did you find anything?" Sam asked as he closed another dusty book and sneezed wiping his nose. "Don't they ever wipe these down?"

"Bless you. What do you expect; they probably haven't been used in years from the looks of them." Claire sighed sitting back in her chair. "I can't find anything about any wrongful deaths around here or anything else strange for that matter."

"And you hadn't noticed anything different or strange before now?"

"Usually don't pay that much attention to anyone at school." she said vaguely looking away from him.

Sam glanced at her seeing her discomfort and frowned to himself. He knew Claire didn't like school and would be glad when she was done. She never talked about friends or other students and he was pretty sure it was because of all she had been through in her life. He understood how she felt, when he had gone off to college he didn't feel he fit in with the other students either, especially being a hunter and knowing what goes bump in the night. He didn't say anything about her response as he put the book away.

"Ok, so what do we know?"

"Whatever it is seems to be attacking kids."

"So it needs young people probably because their soul's bright and strong."

"You think it's feeding off them somehow?"

"I do, Dean and I dealt with a shtriga in Wisconsin years ago, but they usually go after young children not teenagers."

"So what else wants the power of souls?"

"I don't know, let's see what we can find online, you take one computer and I'll take the other." Sam said sitting down in front of a computer while Claire did the same with the other free one. They both began typing and looking up search engines trying to find any useful information. "I'll check to see if there are any missing persons reports filed for the past month."

It was twenty minutes later when Claire perked up and spoke. "Sam I might of found something. Look at this, a Crocotta, it feeds on human souls and can take human form like a shape shifter. It lures people to them calling 'come to me' and once in their grasp, there's no escaping. The Choctaws called them shadow beings." she read to him.

"Wait, a year or so after Dad died, we ran into one on those things. It called Dean pretending to be Dad. I hadn't heard of any others since then."

"How did you kill it?"

"Silver knife to the base of the skull, severs the spine." he said reading over her shoulder.

"But look it says it kills its victims and then takes their souls."

"Maybe it's gotten smarter, evolved or something or maybe it's something else entirely."

"What a better source of souls than a school full of teenagers, do you think it's a teacher or staff?"

"Could be anyone, even a student."

"I think its time to call in reinforcements." she said taking out her phone.

Sam was gathering up their notes and turned to get his pack from the table beside them when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry, sorry, my fault." he said bending down to help pick up the papers he knocked out of her hands.

"Partly mine fault, I wasn't really paying attention." she answered leaning over to and bumping heads with Sam. "Sorry." she giggled rubbing her head.

"Its alright." he said looking up and staring into the most alluring, sparkling silver grey eyes he had ever seen.

"Guess it's a good thing we both have hard heads."

"Hi, I'm Sam." he smiled standing back up and looking slightly down at her. He was surprised she was rather tall for a woman, he guessed about five-ten, five-eleven in the flats she was wearing. Her dark hair was French braided and the braid hung past her shoulders down her back.

"Ms. Fowler." Claire said standing up beside Sam.

"Why Claire, good to see you."

"This is my brother Sam. Sam, this is Ms. Fowler, I helped her out last semester during my free period."

"Please call me Sasha and it's nice to meet you." she said holding out her hand to Sam and giving him an award winning smile while giving him a once over and liking what she saw very much.

"Like wise Sasha." Sam answered looking her over as well. Her body was toned and looked like she worked out quite a bit. He handed the last of the fallen pages to her, his hand brushing hers and sending little sparks up his arm. He looked at her and noticed she felt something too.

"Claire if you have any time I'd love to have you do some work for me." she smiled back at Claire, but glancing sideways at Sam.

"I'll check with you later." she told her noticing how Sam was looking at her and knew that look. She was sure Sam liked her.

"Maybe I'll see you around again Sam?" she flirted before walking off, glancing back at him before she went into an office.

"I'll be sure of it." he mumbled checking out her bottom and the way she seemed to dance across the room.

"You with me there lover boy?" Claire asked snapping her fingers in his face.

"Right...Yeah...I'll contact Dean." he fussed slapping her hand away.

"I'll text Kris and Al." she agreed skillfully typing as she walked away.

Sam dialed Dean's cell and followed Claire as he waited for him to answer.

"Hey, got trouble at the high school wanna meet us at the diner down the street?" Sam asked Dean and listened to his response.

"They'll meet us at the diner as soon as they can." Claire said reading the text.

"Dean'll be here shortly. I told him to meet us there too."

"Good, I'm starved, let's go."

"How well do ya know Ms. Fowler?" Sam asked trying to be nonchalant about it.

"She was always nice to me. Everyone seems to like her." Claire shrugged.

"What does she do here?"

"Helps run the library, I think. I helped her with shipments and cataloging stuff. So you like her don't ya?"

"What? No...No...Just curious." he sputtered sliding into the Impala to avoid further conservation on the subject. He'd check her out after they took care of the creature at the school. He waited for Claire to get in before starting the Impala and heading to the diner to meet up with everyone else.

 **spn**

Dean and Sky strolled into the diner and Dean did a quick glance around before making his way to the booth where Sam and Claire were sitting. Sky slid in beside Sam and Dean waited for her to move over before taking a seat too.

"Hey guys." Sky greeted them giving Sam a sideway hug.

"So what's goin' on bro?"

"Let's wait for the others." Sam told him sipping on his drink.

"They should be here in a few." Claire said reading her text before stowing the phone in her pocket.

Dean and Sky ordered drinks and made small talk with Sam and Claire while they waited for Krissy and Alex to get there. They didn't have long to wait until Krissy and Alex walked in and made their way around the tables to the booth.

"Hey, so what's goin' on?" Krissy asked as she and Alex sat down beside Claire.

"Think there might be a case at the school." Claire informed them.

"Lay it on me." Dean remarked settling back giving them his full attention.

"Claire you wanna start since you found it?"

"Sure, in class I noticed some of the others were acting sort of strange. I tried talking to one, it's like she wasn't there, like a zombie almost. I didn't see any injuries on them, at least what I could see. There were two in my one class and I saw others in the hall at least six or seven.

"We went to the library and did some research on the school. Didn't find anything useful, so we went online. I think we're dealing with a Crocotta or something in the family. Remember we ran into one in Ohio."

"Yeah, thought it was Dad calling." Dean frowned when those memories pushed forward for a moment and his face darkened before he pushed it down and looked at Sky who had put a hand on his arm. He looked up at her and saw the concern on her face. He gave her a half hearted smile that he was ok.

"Sam if you wanna a reason to see Ms. Fowler again, you can go check the names I have on the computer at the library see if they have anything in common." Claire suggested getting a glaring look from him.

"Who's Ms. Fowler?" Sky asked perking up with interest.

"Works at the library, Sammy likes her."

"I don't even know her." Sam said defending himself as he blushed slightly.

"Way to go Sammy." Krissy teased him.

"You should go for it, she's nice looking." Alex added.

"Stop it all of you." Sam grumbled at them.

"So how we gonna find this Cro..." Krissy started to ask until the waitress came back.

They all placed their orders and waited for the waitress to leave before she continued.

"This Crocotta thing, if that is what it is, how we gonna find it?" she asked lowering her voice so only they could hear.

"It could be any one in the school." Alex added.

"Our best bet would be to follow some of them; maybe they'll lead us to it." Sam suggested.

"'Bout as good as any, we'll pair up, school should be letting out in another hour." Dean instructed. "Sky and me will team, Sam can go with Claire and you two." he pointed at Krissy and Alex. "Should be able to catch a couple coming out."

Before they could discuss it any further the waitress came by with rolls and more drinks. Everyone stopped talking about anything related to the case and snatched rolls and butter and began eating. Their food was brought out and they dug in keeping the talk of the case to a minimum. The bill was paid and they paired up and headed back to the school to try and track any students who seemed affected. They were hoping one of them would lead them to whatever creature this was so they could kill it before any of the kids died. So far there were no reports of any missing students which meant their souls were not completely gone yet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

All the pairs had positioned themselves around the school, two at the two front exits and one at the back, waiting for the bell to ring to dismiss school. They didn't have long to wait for the shrill ringing of the bell and students began pouring out of the school. The first ones hurried off to buses, cars or walking and behind came the slower ones who might be possible victims.

Dean and Sky picked up a kid who seemed to be acting strange and started following him. Claire pointed out a girl from her first class and they took off after her. Krissy and Alex continued to watch the ones coming out and picked up a guy heading out toward the football field.

Trying to act unsuspicious, Dean and Sky strolled down the street keeping the guy in sight. He wandered around the streets like he was lost until finally heading down a side street toward a house at the end of the way. They watched him fumbling with a key trying to get the door unlocked so he could go inside. They walked on by the house and scoped the place out before noting the house address and heading back toward the school.

 **spn**

The girl led Sam and Claire away from the school and toward a less populated area of the town. They kept their distance, but it seemed from her spaced out appearance she wouldn't have noticed them anyway. Sam held up a hand to stop Claire as he peeked around the corner of a building and saw her take a path into the woods.

"Come on she's heading into the woods." Sam said quietly as he motioned her forward.

"Alright." she answered letting him take the lead.

"Come on, we don't want to lose her."

They ran toward the path and veered down it trying to catch sight of her again. Sam followed the path until it split, looking both ways but not sure which way she went. The ground was covered in leaves and pebbles not allowing for footprints to follow. He looked to the left and then the right trying to decide the path to take.

"Look you go left and I'll go right, if we haven't found her in fifteen minutes we meet back here." Claire told him heading down the path before he could object.

"Damnit Claire wait!" he hissed. "Be careful." he called after her not liking them splitting up.

Claire worked her way down the winding path trying to spot the girl again. The deeper she went into the woods, the darker it got. No sunlight could filter down through the thick, leafy, branches of the trees. The path was disappearing and turning into what looked to be an animal trail. She listened for any noises out of place as she looked deeper into the shadows. She looked at her watch deciding to give herself five more minutes before heading back to the path split.

 **spn**

Sam waited impatiently at the split looking for Claire and trying to decide if he should go looking for her. He paced and looked at his watch again when he heard footsteps coming his way down the trail. A few minutes later Claire walked up the trail red faced and panting.

"Anything?" he asked.

"No, if she went that way, she went off trail and hid somewhere. No luck your way?"

"No, come on, let's get back and see if anyone else had any luck." he huffed.

 **spn**

Sam and Claire walked around the school toward the parking lot and the other who were waiting at the Impala. They saw the disgruntled look on their faces and knew they didn't have any luck either.

"Lost ours in the woods." Claire grunted madly.

"Ours went home, didn't come out." Alex told her.

"Guess we need to figure another way to track them." Dean suggested.

"How 'bout tracking cells?" Claire asked. "I could swipe their phones and turned on the GPS."

"Is that safe?" Sam asked.

"The way they're acting, I don't think they will even know what I'm doing. Look, tomorrow's Friday I can do it then. Maybe one of them will lead us to the creature."

"Come on let's go home." Dean told them. "We'll work more on the plan after dinner. Who's turn to cook?"

"Me." Krissy said holding up her hand. "We'll go by the store and get a few things. Come on guys nothing else we can do here." she motioned to Alex and Claire.

"See ya back at the house." Sam called as he slid into the passenger seat of the Impala.

Dean opened the back for Sky so she could climb in and dropped behind the wheel, cranking his Baby. He smiled to himself as he listened to her growl and settle into a steady purr. He had recently tuned her up and liked to hear her sing to him.

 **spn**

"You sure you're ok with this?" Sam asked as Claire got out of the Impala.

"No problem, I can handle it." she replied leaning down to look into the car at him. "I'll call you when it's done and you guys can check that the GPS's are working."

"Be careful."

"Always Sammy, don't worry." she smiled assuring him. "I'll call when it's done and you guys can pick me up."

"Got it."

Sam watched her blend in with the other students as they headed into the school from lunch break before pulling away from the school. He didn't like Claire doing this on her own, but knew she was able to take care of herself. Dean and him tried to protect the girls as much as they could from the more dangerous situations, but knew they couldn't baby them forever, they wouldn't stand for it. They tried to treat them like the young adults they were even though it was hard.

 **spn**

The first class dragged by as Claire quickly filled out the pop test and waited impatiently for the others to finish. To her the test was a joke just like the class was, but she needed the credits. Claire watched Rachel trying to answer the questions as she drifted away before coming back. Seeing a cell sticking up from a pocket of her backpack, she snagged it and quickly got into it to set the GPS before slipping it back in place.

Pops from the hall made Claire frown and turn toward the door. She had heard enough gun shots to know what they sounded like and that was definitely what she heard and they did not belong in the school. Before she could get completely out of her seat, the door burst open and a young guy walked in holding a handgun out in front of him. He swung it around the room aiming it at everyone. Claire slipped her phone out and typed a quick text, "Shooter school help" before sending it to Dean.

Claire's focus was on the gun trying to determine what it was and how many bullets it held. One thing she had become good with during her training was hand guns and their inter workings. She could break down any handgun in seconds and reassemble it just as fast. She had heard two shots in the hall so that meant he had probably a dozen more, if he had one in the chamber to begin with. She needed to get the gun away from him before he opened fire on the class.

"Don't anyone move!" he yelled as the teacher got up from his desk.

"Take it easy..." he started only to be shot by the guy and crumpling to the ground.

Students screamed in terror of being next on the guy's hit list and scrambled from their seats trying to get away from him. Claire tried to position herself so she could attack when an opening presented itself.

"Everyone up against the wall!" he screamed at them as he waved his gun around threatening them all.

"Come on." Claire told some of her classmates pushing them toward the back of the class while she watched the shooter carefully looking for an opening to take him down.

 **spn**

"Dean your phone's buzzing." Sky called to him from the other room.

"Answer it."

Sky picked up his cell and tapped the icon to read the text. She sucked in a deep breath and jumped from the couch yelling to Dean and Sam.

"Claire's in trouble, shooter at her school!"

"What?" Dean asked hurrying back into the room.

"Shooter, we need to go now!" she exclaimed tossing him his phone as she grabbed her gun and headed for the door.

"Sammy come on trouble." Dean called down the hall to him.

"Coming!" he answered pulling a shirt over his tee shirt as he rushed from his bedroom. He pushed his damp hair from his face and grabbed a jacket before following after the others. Dean was already behind the wheel and moving before he could even get his door closed. He burned rubber out of the driveway and onto the street heading for the school.

"Call Jody, she needs to get to the school."

"Got it." Sam said pulling out his cell and dialing her.

 **spn**

"You don't have to do this." Claire said trying to reason with the guy. She glanced at her teacher and saw he was bleeding heavily, but was still alive.

"Shut your damn mouth bitch. You don't know anything about this." he yelled waving the gun her way.

"About what? Why are you doing this? What did any of these people do to you?" she asked noticing how dilated his eyes were and figured he was on something. "Come on we can talk about this." She said easing away from the other students in hopes to get him focused on her.

"They think they're better, they don't care what they say or how hurtful words can be. Stop moving!" he spat at Claire before singling out one of the football players. "Just because everyone can't be athletic or wear the right clothes or have money to waste..." he ranted before shooting into the group several times hitting two more students and making the others dive for the floor in a panic. "Shut up! All of you stop screaming!" he yelled clenching a fist to his head as if in pain. "Be quiet! The voices..." he groaned letting the gun drop slightly in front of him.

Claire didn't wait any longer; she threw herself at him knocking him off balance enough to crash them to the floor. She wrestled with him trying to get the gun from his hand. He struggled trying to throw her off and hold onto the gun. Claire butted him with her head making him grunt in pain, but not loosening his grip on the gun. Claire was strong, but the guy seemed to have super human strength. With a hard push, he pulled the gun up between their bodies and pulled the trigger.

 **spn**

The Impala pulled to a halt in front of the school and everyone jumped out heading for the doors that were being flooded by students trying to get out. They pushed their way inside as sirens could be heard coming toward the school.

"Sky help get these kids out of here." Dean told her while he pushed into the front entrance with Sam close behind.

"Come on, move it, quick now." Sky was telling the kids pointing them toward the parking lot and away from the school. "Don't push, help others." she yelled pulling a smaller student to the side before she fell into the rushing students.

The kids looked around in fright not sure what to do until they heard Sky instructing them to get away from the school. The flow began to move faster as teachers helped usher students quickly out of harm's way. Sky made sure the halls were clear and all the students were out before heading back outside to wait for Jody.

Police cars pulled up and parked around the school and Jody, Cole and several other deputies got out and headed for Sky. She told them what she knew as deputies took over being sure all the students were out. Jody and Cole headed inside to search for the shooter and Sky followed close behind them. Jody didn't bother telling her not to come since she knew it wouldn't of done any good. She was actually glad to have her along knowing she knew how to handle herself and welcomed the help.

 **spn**

Dean and Sam headed down the main hall checking down each side hall to try and find where the shooter was. They saw a body lying toward the end of a hall and headed for it.

"No! Sasha!" Sam cried out when he got a good look at her face. He knelt down beside her searching quickly to see where the blood was coming from that was pooling around her.

"You got her?" Dean asked as he zeroed in on yelling and screaming further down the hall.

"Yeah go help Claire." Sam said jerking off his jacket and outer shirt so he could press it tightly to the wound on Sasha's chest. She moaned in pain and tried to move but he stopped her speaking softly to her. "Hey, don't move, you've been shot Sasha. It's Sam, we met in the library, I'm Claire's brother."

"Hurts." she gasped finding it hard to breathe as pain coursed through her body.

"I know, but I gotta keep pressure on your wound. Help's on the way just hang on." he told her trying to keep her conscious. Sasha groaned with the pain clutching at Sam's arms before her eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out. "Helps coming, don't you die on me! I haven't even got to ask you out yet." he mumbled to her.

Several gunshots echoed up the hall and Sam looked up wide eyed and frightened as chills ran down his back knowing this was not good. He wanted to go after Dean but couldn't leave Sasha alone when she was injured.

"Come on, come on." he hissed looking for Jody and the EMTs. "Cas man got your ears on we need help." he prayed desperately. A few seconds later he felt the displacement of air and the ruffle of wings as Castiel appeared beside him.

"Sam, what's happening?" Castiel asked him when he saw the woman and the blood.

"Shooter, can you like partly heal her until I can get her help? Not good to have doctors wondering how she healed so quickly from bullet wounds."

"Where's Claire?" Cas asked looking around.

"Dean's gone to find her." Sam said as Castiel touched Sasha's forehead letting his grace flow into her body fixing some of the damage done by the bullets.

"Sam, Castiel?" Jody asked as they ran down the hall toward the two.

"She's been shot, are the EMTs on the way? Sky can you take over so I can go help Dean?"

"Yes, where's Dean?"

"He went down that way, the shooters in a classroom toward the end of the hall." he said getting up when Sky took his place beside Sasha putting pressure back on the wound. "There's been more gunshots."

"Stay here with her we'll handle this." Jody told him.

"No way, I'm going to help Dean." Sam argued heading the way Dean had gone not waiting to see if Jody or Cole followed.

"Claire, no!" Castiel said in distress before vanishing. Luckily no one else saw this happen that wasn't already in the loop.

Jody huffed madly but knew there was no arguing with either brother when one was in danger or a family member was in trouble.

"Come on, let's go find this crazy person and stop them." she instructed Cole as she headed after the younger Winchester. "What has got into people these days? Shooting up schools, killing people and I thought monsters were bad." Jody hissed madly.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you like the twist thrown in here. Thank you for reading and I hope you are enjoying the journey. Do like reviews, if you have a moment leave me one.**

 **NC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The burning sensation surprised Claire as she felt the bullet penetrate her body. She had never been shot before, but had been injured during hunts. The pain started slowly and blossomed outward as she tried to breathe around the pain. A wheezing sound escaped from her lips while she gasped for a breath. Her heart was pounding hard as she tried to continue to fight him. The gun was pulled from her hands and the shooter rolled away from her and got unsteadily to his feet. He pointed the gun at her and started to pull the trigger when a solid force hit him from behind knocking him into the wall. Dean was on him instantly, throwing several well placed punches knocking him out cold. He picked up the gun and tucked it into his jeans before dropping down beside Claire.

"Claire, hey, hey hang in there." Dean told her placing a hand over her wound trying to stem the flow of blood. He looked up when Castiel rushed in faltering in his steps when he saw Claire on the floor and blood beginning to pool around her. "Cas, here help her so I can check the others out."

"The souls of two have already left their bodies, I'm afraid they are gone." he told Dean before falling down beside Claire. "Claire?" he questioned reaching to heal her.

"You can't heal her, they know she was shot. Just make sure it's manageable, do it halfway until we can get her home." Dean whispered before getting up to see to the others. "Go on get out of here." he told the other students guiding them toward the door before checking the teacher and the other students lying on the floor.

"Dean?" Sam asked from the doorway as he tried to get around the students running out.

"Over there." he pointed to the unconscious guy in front of the chalk board. "Two's dead and two need medical attention."

"I'll check them." Sam said kneeling beside the teacher to check his injury.

"Dean what's going on?" Jody asked when she hurried through the door.

"He's over there Jody." Dean nodded toward the crumpled body laying at the front of the class.

"Cole cuff him, search him then get him out of here." Jody ordered. "Oh god, Claire." she cried seeing Castiel beside Claire.

"Knocked him out pretty good." Cole commented as he pulled the limp arms of the guy behind him and slapping cuffs on him. He searched his clothes for other weapons and found another handgun and clips for the guns.

"He's lucky I didn't do more than that." Dean growled madly. "He's lucky he's still breathing."

"You ok?" Sky asked Dean as she came to a stop by him.

"Yeah, can you look after the girl?" he told her pointing to a young girl leaning up against the wall holding her side.

"Hey sweetie, I'm Sky are you ok?"

"He said it was a graze, but it hurts real bad." she replied in a trembling voice as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I know, I know but the paramedics will be here shortly and they'll help you. Ok if I sit here beside you until they do?"

"Ok." she whispered as Sky sat down beside and put an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm trying to stop the bleeding." Castiel told Jody. "Dean said I couldn't heal her completely." he whispered to her. "I'll help later."

"EMTs are on the way." Jody nodding understanding while making sure all the students were safely out of the room.

"Jody, that ones got a graze and this one's shot in the shoulder looks like a through and through. Two are gone, I'm sorry." Dean said jerking a jacket off a seat and pressing it to the guy's shoulder. "Cas get Claire to the hospital she needs seen now. Her breathing's not sounding good." Dean told him when he heard Claire's breathing.

"Alright." he said scooping her up and heading outside before vanishing so no one would see him.

"Here, took this off him." Dean told Jody as he handed her the gun the shooter used.

"Thanks. He the only one you saw?" she said accepting it from him. They both looked toward the door when paramedics rushed in.

"Over here, he's worse." Dean informed them as he stepped back out of the way. "Didn't see anyone else. Sky and me are heading to the hospital to be with Claire."

"Me too, I want to check on Sasha." Sam added seeing the EMT's had things under control.

"What makes a kid wanna shoot up a school any way?"

"I don't know but hopefully I can find out." she said watching the paramedics doctor the injured. "Tell Claire I will be there as soon as I get everything wrapped up here."

"We'll take care of her, don't worry." Dean replied. "I'll call with an update as soon as we find out anything."

"I'll be waiting to hear from you, so don't you dare keep me in the dark."

"I'll make sure you're called." Sky whispered as she passed by Jody. Jody gave her a nod of thanks and turned back to the crime scene. She never thought something like this would happen in their small town, but she guessed crazy wasn't limited to just the big cities. She needed to find out the identity of the two who didn't make it and notify their families. That was one of the jobs she hated the most, but it was part of her job.

 **spn**

Dean, Sky and Sam rushed into the emergency room looking around for Castiel.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for two young women, gun shots from the high school, they were brought in earlier." Sam asked at the desk.

"Name please."

"Claire, Claire Novack and Sasha Fowler."

The nurse typed on her keypad and looked up him. "Are you family?"

"Yes, for Claire her brothers and friend of Sasha Fowler."

"They're both in surgery; the waiting room is on the next floor up. Someone will come out and let you know how your sister's doing, but we can't release anything for Ms. Fowler except to immediate family."

"Thanks." Sam said pushing Dean and Sky toward an elevator to head to the second floor. "Let's see if Cas is waiting up there."

 **spn**

Castiel looked up and stood when the door to the waiting room opened hoping it was the doctor. He sat back down when Sam, Dean and Sky walked in.

"Hey Cas how is she?" Dean asked him as they sat down beside him.

"The doctor took her to surgery, I wanted to go too, but they wouldn't let me." he told them slightly irate at not being allowed to go with her. "I was told to wait here."

"Yeah, they're pretty strict about who goes in the operating rooms." Sam commented.

"I did partly heal her before we got here."

"That's good; I hope we can find out if Sasha is doing ok too." Sam said looking toward the door.

"How do you know this Fowler person?" Dean asked his brother.

"Literary ran into her in the library when Claire and I were doing research. Claire helped her out last semester so she knew her and we talked for a few minutes."

"How long do we have to wait? I could go back and check on her?" Castiel asked looking at the two brothers. Even though he was not related to Claire, he still felt responsible for her and wanted to help.

"The doctor will come out and tell us, we have to be patient." Sam told him while his leg bounced impatiently in front of him as he tried to hide his worry. Sky laid a sisterly hand on his knee to stop the nervous twitch and smiled understandingly at him. She watched Dean pace back and forth and Cas sit back with a shocked look on his face. Sky knew Cas felt more like a father to Claire since he had taken her father as his vessel, but doing this tore the family apart. He did all he could to help Claire when she let him. Dean had filled her in on most of their story and Claire actually talked to her a little about it too.

"She'll be ok." Sam said more to himself than to the others.

 **spn**

All four turned quickly when the door to the waiting room opened several hours later and a man dressed in scrubs stepped in. He looked into four anxious faces that were waiting for news. He stepped closer before asking for the family.

"Novack family?"

"Yes." Dean answered for them as they stepped toward the doctor.

"She's in recovery and stable. We removed the bullet and repaired the damage done. She was lucky it wasn't as bad as it looked but she did have a collapsed lung that made it hard for her to breathe. You should be able to see her in an hour or so when she's moved to a room. If she continues to improve I see her being discharged in a few days. I'll have a nurse come and get you when she's settled."

"Thank you doctor, there was another gunshot victim brought in Sasha Fowler." Sam started. "I know I'm not family, but I'm a friend, could you tell me how she is?"

"She's not my patient, but I did see another woman in recovery, that's about all I can tell you." he told Sam seeing how concerned he was for the woman.

"Thank you, I'll see if I can see her later." Sam thanked the doctor.

"I'll call Jody and let her know." Dean told them walking toward the door while he wrestled his cell out of his jacket pocket.

"I'll get us some coffee." Sky said heading out the door and went in search of the cafeteria. She figured they could all use the caffeine while they waited to see Claire.

"Can I go see her and finish healing her?" Castiel asked Sam finding it hard to be patient.

"Not yet Cas. I think the doctors would think it suspicious if her injuries were suddenly healed." Sam told him clapping him on the shoulder to show his support. His mind drifted from Claire to Sasha as he settled back to wait until they could see Claire. He was going to search for Sasha and be sure she was ok too.

"Got Jody, she'll be up later after she gets the shooter booked and all the paperwork done." Dean announced when he walked back into the waiting room. He stiffened slightly when a couple followed him into the room taking a seat on the other side of the room. Once he was sure they were not a threat, he turned back to his brother and Cas.

 **spn**

All eyes turned to the door again as Sky slipped in balancing a tray with four coffees nestled in it. She looked up and started to speak until she saw the newcomers sitting in the corner.

"Coffee guys." she told them checking to be sure she gave Sam the one she doctored with cream and sugar. "Castiel, I wasn't sure how you liked yours so I brought you creamer and sugar."

"I have no need for sustenance." Castiel answered looking up at her.

"I know but it won't hurt will it?" she encouraged holding out the cup.

"No, I can eat and drink if I want to."

"Cas, quieter." Dean mumbled when he noticed the man glanced over at them and frowned. He didn't want to attract unnecessary attention.

"Thanks." Sam told Sky accepting the cup marked with his name.

"Sorry." Cas whispered realizing why Dean wanted him to be quiet when he saw the man glancing at him several times.

Sky picked up a remote control and began to flip through the channels on the TV that was mounted in the corner of the room. She stopped on some local news and waited to see if anything would be on about the shooting. She made herself comfortable beside Dean and they all listened to the news to pass the time more quickly until they could see Claire.

"Excuse me, I'm don't mean to intrude, but do you know anything about the shooting at the school? Our daughter was injured." the man asked them.

"Was she a blonde?" Sky asked.

"Yes, Sophie."

"I was with her until the EMTs got there. She was lucky I don't think it was serious."

"We haven't seen her yet, but a nurse said she should be released once they have tended to her injury. Thank you for helping her."

"No problem, I'm glad she's ok." Sky nodded smiling at the couple.

"I hope your family member will be ok too."

"She should be, she's out of surgery and stable."

"I'll say a prayer for her." the woman said smiling at her.

"Thank you, that is nice of you."

"Why would they pray for Claire?" Cas whispered to Dean.

"They are being polite, that's what humans do 'cause they don't know any better." he mumbled to him looking up when the door opened.

The man dressed in scrubs made his way to the couple and spoke quietly to them before leading them out of the room. The others slumped into their seats to wait for someone to come and get them so they could see Claire.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you are having a good holiday season. I do like reviews.**

 **NC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The fogginess clouded Claire's mind as she tried to pull herself back to reality. She started to move but felt the beginning stabs of pain causing her to grimace. She could feel a warm touch to her right and soft words that she focused on trying to make her heavy eyelids open.

"Hey kid how ya feeling?" Dean asked when he saw her barely opening her eyes. "Lay still, you just came out of surgery." he added when she tried to move again and groaned.

Claire tried to swallow to wet her dry, sore throat so she could talk but couldn't work up enough salvia.

"The nurse said you could have some ice chips." Castiel said scooping a few chips out and holding the spoon to her lips.

Claire parted them enough to accept the offering and sighed as they began to melt giving her some relief to the dryness she was experiencing. The cold liquid trickled down her throat as she swallowed several times through the pain. She still couldn't keep her eyes opened long but could hear them talking to her. She was so tired and let herself drift back to sleep.

"I'm goin' to look for Sasha." Sam said once he saw Claire was ok.

"Ok, let us know how she is." Sky told him.

"Is she suppose to sleep again?" Castiel asked concerned for Claire. "Shouldn't she be awake?"

"Yeah, she needs rest; she'll wake up after the anesthesia wears off more." Dean told him.

"It's ok Cas; the doctor said she came through surgery with no problems." Sky assured him patting his arm.

"Look man, I know you want to heal her, but can't be putting us too much in the spotlight with a miracle."

"I understand, but I can after she comes home right?"

"Sure Cas."

 **spn**

Sam looked up and down the hall deciding to head toward the nurse's desk while checking the rooms looking for Sasha. He stopped three doors down and peeked into the open door when he thought he recognized the person in the bed. Sam stepped into the room for a better look realizing he had found her. He moved around to the side of the bed and stood by it looking down at her pale face. Her breathing was slow and steady. He watched the equipment that was monitoring her heart rate, BP and O2 to see how her vitals were.

"Hello." a nurse said startling him. "Are you family?"

"Oh, no, I'm a friend. I found her at the school." Sam answered hoping he would get run out.

"You probably saved her life. Her surgery went well."

"Has her family been notified?"

"It seems she doesn't have any immediate family or any near enough to come." the nurse answered while checking Sasha's vitals. "Shame, to wake up and no one be here."

"Do you mind if I stay?"

"I don't see why not. If you need anything just ring the nurse's station."

"Thank you." Sam said settling down in the chair by the bed. He slipped his phone out and began to text Dean letting him know he was a couple rooms down and was staying with Sasha. He didn't want her to wake up alone and scared. He glanced down at the reply when his phone dinged then slipped it back into his pocket settling back and trying to get comfortable in the chair.

 **spn**

Sam's head bobbed as he fought to stay awake. Sasha had stirred a couple of times, but did not fully wake up. He had moved his chair close enough to the bed to hold her hand so she would know she was not alone. Sky had stuck her head in to check on them but didn't disturb either when she saw both were dozing.

The steady beeping of the monitor brought Sasha back to consciousness. She cracked her eyes trying to figure out where she was. The last thing she remembered was walking down the hall at school to deliver some books to one of the classrooms. She felt someone holding her hand and turned her head so she could see who it was. She blinked hard several times to be sure she wasn't seeing things as Sam's slumped form came into view. She remembered him from the library, he was Claire's brother.

Instinct made Sam jerk his head up and look over at the still body in the bed. He smiled when he saw her eyes were partly open. He squeezed her hand to let her know he was there.

"Hey there." Sam said scooting closer to the bed so she could hear him. "How ya feeling? Do I need to call the nurse?"

"Wh-wh't h'p..." she slurred hoarsely coughing and grimacing in pain.

"Don't try to talk yet." Sam cautioned her grabbing the cup and scooping a few ice chips into the spoon and offering them to her. "There was a shooter at the school and you got in the way. He shot you twice."

Sasha's eyes grew wide when she heard what happened to her. Flashes of a guy and the loud popping noise raced through her mind as memories came back. She accepted another spoon of chips before trying to talk again.

"Any others?" she questioned.

"Three more were wounded and two died." he said sadly seeing the pain cross her face and tears form in her eyes.

"Don't cry." Sam whispered wiping a tear that trailed down her cheek. "It could of been worse."

"How did you know?"

"Claire sent a text to Dean and we headed for the school. We found you first and then the others. Claire tried to stop him and was shot too."

"No! She ok?" Sasha coughed hard and felt the pain race across her chest causing her to moan with the pain.

"She's ok. Take it easy, do you need something for pain?"

Sasha groaned again and nodded her head yes. Sam pushed the button for the nurse as he stroked her arm.

"Yes can I help you?" a female voice asked from the speaker.

"Sasha is awake and in pain."

"I'll check her chart and see what the doctor ordered. It'll only be a moment."

"Thank you." he said looking back with concern at Sasha. "She'll be here in a minute."

Sasha nodded her understanding not trusting her voice as she breathed through the pain. She could feel bandages on her chest and a pulling of her skin. She couldn't believe this had happened at their school. She had seen the news of others schools across the country, but the severity of it didn't really sink in until now.

"Ok." the nurse said stepping into the room. "I'm going to give you something for the pain." she told Sasha as she readied a syringe to inject the medicine into her IV. "Don't worry if you start feeling sleepy, it'll help you rest too. Is there anything else you need?"

"I think we're good." Sam answered for her as he watched her close her eyes and try to relax.

"I'll check in on her later."

"Go on back to sleep, I'll be here." Sam told her getting as comfortable as he could in the chair and taking her hand again. He felt her squeeze his hand and used his thumb to rub small circles across the top of her hand. "You're gonna be ok."

 **spn**

An hour later Dean slipped quietly into the room to check on Sam and Sasha. Sam looked up hoping nothing was wrong with Claire.

"Sky and me are gonna head home, Cas is staying." he whispered to Sam. "You coming?"

"No, I'm gonna stay here with her, nurse said there was no family coming and I don't want her to be alone."

"Call if ya need anything."

"Want me to bring you some food or something to drink before we go?" Sky asked leaning around Dean to see Sam.

"I don't guess..."

"Nonsense, you need to eat. I'll go grab you something. I'll be right back." Sky insisted heading for the elevator.

"How she doing?" Dean asked while he waited for Sky to return.

"A lot of pain, nurse gave her something." he said softly adjusting the blanket around her body. "She should sleep for a while."

"You like her don't ya?"

"Yeah, I guess I do." Sam said thoughtfully.

"Good."

It wasn't long before Sky was back with food and drink for Sam. She sat two bags on the tray and pulled out her finds.

"Got you another coffee, couple of waters and they had a decent salad bar too. There's some fruit and a couple of power bars so you better eat understand me?"

"Thanks, I'll get something in a bit."

"I'm holding you to that." Sky said pointing her finger at him to stress her words. "Don't make me go big sister on ya ass."

"Believe me she will too." Dean chuckled at his little brother.

"I promise, I'll eat."

"We'll be back early in the morning; I'll bring ya some fresh coffee."

"Sounds good."

"I told Cas to check with you about helping Sasha."

"Ok, thanks."

"See ya." Sky said quietly giving him a quick hug and peck on the cheek before going with Dean.

 **spn**

Sam looked up as Castiel slipped into the room. He sat up from the recliner to see what he needed.

"Sam, how is she?"

"She woke up but was in a lot of pain. The nurse gave her something."

"Maybe I can help." he told him stepping to the bed and laying a hand on her head.

Sasha could hear voices talking around her, one familiar, the other she didn't recognize. She tried to open her eyes but didn't have the strength when a warm hand rested on her forehead. Calming warmth began to spread through her body relieving the pain she was feeling. She let the warmth relax her and send her into a peaceful sleep.

"She will rest easier now."

"Thanks Cas. How's Claire?"

"Resting now, Dean said I couldn't do too much until she was released. Dean didn't want to draw attention to her."

"He's right."

"I'm going to go back and sit with Claire."

"If you need me come get me." Sam told him as he settled back in the recliner reaching for Sasha's hand again and clasping it in his.

"We should be fine." Cas replied. "I won't leaver her."

"I know you won't." Sam smiled at him knowing he would take care of Claire.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, would love to hear from you. It's what makes my little writing demon work faster.**

 **NC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"When can I get out of here?" Claire complained to Castiel.

"Dean said you had to wait for the doctor to discharge you."

"I'm fine, I just want to go home." she pouted. "We have a case to work and I can't do that being stuck in here."

"I believe your sisters a working on that."

"You look a lot better." Dean commented as he walked into the room.

"Are Krissy and Alex still working on the case?"

"Yes, they're doing some follow up."

"Good, so get me out of here." she hissed.

"Hey! Cool yer jets, when the doctor says you can leave, you can leave."

"You're one to talk. How long did you stay in the hospital last time?"

"That was different..."

"No no, if you can do it so can I. Beside, Castiel can finish healing me when I get home." she huffed crossing her arms across her chest in determination. "I do know how to check myself out you know."

"We'll see what the doctor says and if he says ok, then we'll go."

"Fine!"

"Tone kid." Dean cautioned giving her a stern look and received a sticking out tongue from her.

 **spn**

The mist began to lift as Sasha pulled herself back to consciousness. She forced her eyes open enough to see someone laying in a recliner beside her and felt a hand tighten on hers when she tried to move it.

"Hi." Sam yawned sitting up beside her. "How you feeling?"

"Better, I think." she whispered hoarsely.

"Here let me get you some water."

Sam jumped up and poured some fresh water and held it for her so she could sip through the straw. She took several small swallows before drawing in a larger amount.

"Easy now, don't wanna choke." he cautioned her pulling the straw back.

"Did you stay all night?"

"Yeah, didn't want you to wake up in the middle of the night and be alone."

"Thank you." she smiled gratefully up at him as she laid her head back and closed her eyes.

"Good morning and how are you today?" the doctor asked as he walked in reading her chart.

"Better."

"Pain level on a scale of one to ten?

"Maybe a three or four max."

"Very good, now if you'll step out sir, I need to check her stitches."

"Sure, I'll just be outside." Sam nodded getting up and stepping outside the room.

 **spn**

"Hey how's she doing?" Dean asked walking up beside his little brother.

"Better, she's awake doctor is checking her now."

"We'll probably be taking Claire home today; she's being a pain in the ass about staying."

"You're one to talk." Sam grunted remembering the last time Dean was in the hospital. He threatened to cuff him to the bed to keep Dean in the hospital one day. "Do you think you and Sky could swing by the library and find Sasha's keys and bring her car here? And could Sky let her borrow some clothes since hers are covered in blood. I wanna drive her home when she's released."

"Don't see why not. So is this your girlfriend?"

"What? No...I mean...I just met her." Sam complained feeling the heat go up his neck into his face.

"Whatever. Sky's bringing you some coffee and food. When she gets here we'll see about gettin' yer girlfriend's car brought over."

"Girlfriend?" Sky questioned walking up behind them. "Is this who Claire was talking about?"

"She's not my girlfriend, I just met her." Sam huffed again accepting the bag Sky held out.

"You can go back in now." the doctor announced coming out of the room.

"How's she doing?"

"Better than I expected, if she has someone to look in on her at home, I'd say she can go home tomorrow."

"I'll be sure she's looked after." Sam quickly said. "Let me know when you get back." he told Dean before going into the room.

"Get back from where?" Sky asked.

"Getting his _girlfriend's_ car from the library and can she borrow some clothes?"

"Sure, how's Claire today?"

"Being a bitch about wanting to go home."

"She learned from the best." Sky smirked walking into Claire's room and leaving Dean standing in the hall a come back on the tip of his tongue but no one to tell it to. After a moment, he snorted to himself and followed her into the room.

 **spn**

"Doc said you might be able to go home tomorrow."

"Yes, but I don't have anyone to help for a few days, so I'll probably have to stay here."

"I'll help, there's no reason for you to stay if you don't need to." Sam told her moving out of the way when an orderly brought in her breakfast.

"I couldn't ask that of you, you don't even know me." she said shyly.

"You're not asking, I'm volunteering. If you're like my family, no one likes staying in the hospital." Sam said uncovering her tray for her. "Why don't you try and eat, you need to build your strength back up."

"I'll try, but yours looks a lot more appealing than mine." she told him wrinkling her nose at her food.

"Don't worry, if it's ok, I'll get you something better for lunch." Sam said sipping his coffee.

"I don't know how to thank you for all you've done. You probably saved my life back at the school."

"Just work on getting better. Oh, Dean's going to stop by the library and pick up your car so I can drive you home and Sky's going to bring you some clothes to wear home."

"Your family is so kind; I don't know how to repay them."

"Don't worry about it, they're not expecting anything. They just wanna help."

"Oh gross." she mumbled after taking a bite of the scrambled eggs.

"It can't be that bad."

"Here trade then." she offered.

"I don't think so." he laughed at her.

 **spn**

"You sure this is ok?" Sky asked Dean as he picked the lock to Sasha's office at the library.

"Yes, we need to get her keys to get her car, seems sensible to me." Dean conjectured opening the door for them to enter. "You check the desk."

"Right." Sky said walking around the desk and sitting in the chair so she could look through the drawers. She began to search the drawers until a locked one stopped her. "Hey toss me your lock pick."

"Sure." Dean said pulling it from his pocket and tossing it to her. "Got something?"

"Don't know yet, give me a sec."

Sky pulled out what she needed and made quick work of the lock. She opened the drawer and smiled when she saw the pack.

"They may be in here." Sky told him sitting the pack on the desk and bumping the open laptop waking it up. "Dean, I think you need to see this." Sky said as she slowly scrolled down the screen reading over the article.

"What ya got?" Dean asked leaning over her shoulder to see what caught her interest. His eyes widened as he saw what she was reading. His eyebrows pinched together and a frown darkened his face the more he read.

Seeing papers in the pack, Sky pulled them out and flipped through them showing Dean what she found.

"Who the hell is this girl?" he growled wondering if his brother was in danger. His little brother protection mode went into full alert as he stood back up, letting his mind shift into overdrive to problem solve this new situation.

"Found the keys, so why don't we go ask her?"

"There a wallet in there? I want to check out her house before she gets home."

"Yep, says she lives at 458 North Willow Run Road." Sky read from her license. "Isn't that just outside of town?"

"I think so, there a house key on there?"

"I think this is probably one." she replied holding up a key for Dean to see.

"Let me have it. You take her car to the hospital and I'll check out her house and meet you back there."

"Think you're maybe over reacting?" Sky questioned. "Maybe there's a good reason for all this."

"I'll let ya know after I check out the house." he answered brushing a kiss across her lips before heading out.

Sky sighed, closed the laptop and tucked it into the pack before closing the drawers and heading out herself. She headed for the parking lot to look for some type of Toyota. She knew there was no reasoning with Dean when it came to his brother's safety. She just hoped they were wrong about Sasha; Sam deserved someone in his life that made him happy. Dean had tried to set him up on a couple of blind dates that didn't end very well and Sam refused to go on any more. He had gone out on a few dates of his own, but he told her they just didn't click. It seemed like with this girl something must of clicked because he seemed to have feelings for her. She stopped behind a silver Toyota Highlander when the lights blinded and the clicking of the locks was heard. Sky went to the driver's side and got in to head back to the hospital.

* * *

 **A/N: Can you believe it less than a week to Christmas. Hope you are enjoying the adventure. Thank you to all who are reading, if you have a moment leave me a review. I know the holiday season can be very stressful, so slow down and take a deep breathe, let yourself relax.**

 **NC**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So we're finding Sasha is a little more than what she seems. Thank you to all for the support, it gives me such warmness and joy. Three days and counting, hope everyone is not going crazy and will stop and be thankful for what you have with family and friends and food, roof over your head, loved ones, things many don't have this year. I hope I can entertain and make someone smile. Ok I'm getting off my soap box, just enjoy and you know what to do, give me some feedback. Merry Christmas to all.**

 **NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

The house that Dean pulled up to was normal looking on the outside. It was a one story wooden structure with a large front porch. The yard and outside of the house looked to be in good shape and well maintained. He parked the Impala and slowly got out of the car looking around carefully. The house was set off the road and there were no other ones close by. He walked around the car and up the rock walkway to the front door. Dean took out the key, unlocking the door and pushing it open, letting it swing on its own accord. He didn't see any sign of an alarm, but waited to be sure before entering.

The house was dark except for the sunlight streaming in a couple of windows. He stepped into the foyer and closed the door behind him. The foyer opened into a decent size living room that was simple but nicely decorated. He walked further into it and saw a small dining room and kitchen to the right. He picked up and looked at several pictures that showed a younger Sasha with a man and woman he figured were her parents. Another showed Sasha somewhere in the mountains on what looked like a hiking trip and the last was of the same man and woman, younger, at what looked like their wedding. Nothing stood out and he turned to the hall leading off from the foyer.

The first door he opened showed a small office. Dean turned on the light and went to the desk to check out the papers laying on it. He shuffled through the papers not seeing anything related to what they found on her laptop. All he found was stuff related to her job at the library and bills that she had paid.

He moved to the next room and found a bedroom that looked like the guest one. The last door was another bedroom that looked like the master. He stepped into it eyeing the furniture before going to the closet and checking them out. There was still nothing that would tell him anything as to who she was.

 **spn**

Dean wandered back to the front of the house and walked toward the kitchen noticing a door leading off from it. He opened it and found a laundry room/pantry and another door in the back corner. After trying the door knob and finding it locked, Dean pulled his lock picks out and went to work picking the locks.

The door opened to a flight of stairs that led downward and Dean flipped a switch at the top of the stairs turning on a light to illuminate them. Pulling his gun from the waistband of his jeans first, he began to descend the steps looking for any sign of trouble. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs when another door stopped him from going further. This door was different from the first one, it was steel and had a keypad positioned on the wall bedside it.

"Damn." Dean mumbled staring at the pad before going back upstairs and out to the car.

He searched in the trunk for the black light before going back inside. He headed back for the master bathroom to look for some type of powder he could use on the key pad. With his items in hand, he headed back down the steps and placed the black light on the floor. He took the powder and shook some out in his hand and blew it gently onto the pad to cover the keys. After going back up and turning off the light, he used his flashlight to go back down and shine the black light over the pad. After studying the pad closely to see what numbers had been used and how many, Dean typed four numbers and heard a buzz it was incorrect. He frowned and tried again only to get the same results. On the third attempt a green light flashed and the door clicked open.

"Yateeze."

With a smirk, Dean pushed open the door and stepped into the room causing soft lights to come on automatically. Dean faltered in his steps as he stared around him in surprise. There was a small desk to the right of the door and in front of him was floor to ceiling shelves full of books of all sizes and shape. He felt a coolness and dryness in the air and noticed the vents positioned around the room. The room was climate controlled because... Dean took a closer look at the books lining the shelves, pulling several out before he realized they were about supernatural topics. He slowly walked between the shelves looking left and right and it dawned on him all the books and tomes were in some way about or related to all things supernatural. He looked at other items and saw some were written in different languages and others in languages he had never seen. There were spell books, lore, ancient legends and more. He had not seen this many book on supernatural topics since Bobby's house and the bunker. Actually this setup was almost as impressive as the library at the bunker. Dean was impressed with this collection but he didn't understand how Sasha was involved with this. He was going to find out since it seemed his little brother liked her. He was not letting anyone hurt his brother as long as he was breathing.

Dean picked up a couple of books and went back out the door, locking it behind him. He grabbed his black light and headed back up the stairs. He planned on being here when Sam brought Sasha home and was going to question her about her little library. He decided to bring Cas along with him since he figured Sam might not like his girlfriend being interrogated.

 **spn**

"Hey guys." Sky said as she entered Sasha's room.

"Hey Sky." Sam said getting up to give her a quick hug. "Sasha, this is Dean's girlfriend Sky; Sky this is Sasha Fowler."

"Nice to meet you." Sky smiled giving her a once over as she stepped closer to the bed. She hid her doubt from both of them as she continued conversing. "I hope these fit, they're big on me." she said sitting a bag on the table by the bed and laying her keys beside it.

"It's nice to meet you too and I want to thank all of you for the help." Sasha smiled back shyly.

"Sam why don't you go get something to eat and stretch your legs, I'll stay with Sasha while you're gone."

"Where's Dean?"

"He had to run an errand. Looks like Claire is getting released this afternoon whether the doctor agrees or not."

"Sounds about right." Sam laughed shaking his head. "She gets it honestly."

"I'm not sure I understand." Sasha commented as she watched the two laugh at the private joke.

"Oh you have to know our family." Sky shrugged. "Now go on get Sammy."

"I could use a quick shower and change of clothes. How 'bout I bring you some real food?"

"I could really go for a chocolate milk shake."

"You got it; I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Take your time, we'll be fine." Sky waved to him as she settled in the recliner by the bed. "Got some magazines and a crossword puzzle book. Figured you might be bored in here."

"That was nice of you."

 **spn**

"So how long have you been in Sioux Falls?" Sky asked after sitting quietly for fifteen minutes. She didn't want to sound like she was interrogating her.

"Nearly three years. I moved here when my aunt passed, she left me her house and I was actually hired to fill her position at the library."

"Really, where did you live before coming here?"

"Savannah Georgia."

"Nice little town, been there a couple of times. Did you work at a library there too?"

"No, I actually worked as a coder for a gaming company. Got to work from home and set my own hours and the pay wasn't bad."

"So why come here? Why not sell your aunt's house and stay there?"

"That house had been in the family for five generations, I couldn't sell it." she said looking down at her hands.

Sky watched her facial features change knowing she was hiding something and figured it had something to do with what they had found on her computer. Sky didn't want to press to hard not wanting to tip their hand. She didn't know what Dean had found at her house, if anything, but they still needed answers about all the information she had in her possession.

"So what do you do?"

"Consulting work, pretty boring actually." Sky shrugged trying to be evasive about what she did. No one knew exactly what Sky did when she disappeared, not even Dean. All he knew was she came back injured sometimes or badly bruised, but couldn't get much of an explanation from her. She knew it drove him mad not knowing about what she did, but she had to keep it from him to keep him and the others safe.

"How long have you known Sam?"

"Let's see, I met Sam and Dean a few years ago. Sam and my brother were kidnapped and Dean and I and the others rescued them."

"Kidnapped! Oh my god, why were they kidnapped?"

"Human hunting, if you have the money you can buy anything."

"And Dean and you hooked up?"

"Yep, we've been together ever since. You have any siblings?"

"I have a sister, six years older than me. She's married with three kids; don't really see her much, she lives in Florida. Kind of went different paths and drifted apart. We both have different interests. I'll talk to her on the phone once a month maybe."

"Your parents?"

"Dad died in car accident when I was sixteen. He was the love of my Mom's life. She passed away four years later, doctors said it was a stroke, but I think it was a broken heart. My aunt became my second Mom and helped me out until she passed and I took her place."

"You got any friends around here?"

"Not close ones really. I'm not the bar hopping kind of person, sort of keep to myself, kind of a book worm."

"Well you and Sammy will fit together good, he's a geek too."

"Good to know." she smiled to herself filing away that information for later use. "So Sam doesn't have a girlfriend or anything?"

"Nope, he's there for the taking, but I gotta warn you, no one hurts one of our family and gets away with it." she warned in a tone that had Sasha looking unsure at her to see if she was joking. When Sky didn't crack a smile but held her gaze and looked back at her with a very serious expression, she knew she was not kidding.

"Um...Ok...Right...I think." she said slowly biting her lower lip as she mulled over what Sky said. She thought Sam was a handsome, charming, kind guy, but she was beginning to wonder about his family. She decided she should tread lightly with Sam's family until she saw if Sam and she could have a chance at a relationship.

"Just wanted to give you fair notice, we're a close knit family and take care of our own. Especially Dean when it comes to his little brother. But you really need to get to know us better before making any hasty assumptions." Sky noted as she picked up a magazine and began to flip through the pages waiting for Sam to come back. She hoped Dean was wrong about this girl; she seemed nice and Sam deserved to have someone in his life. Sky couldn't pick up any bad vibes from her; she actually liked her and was sure everyone else would too.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"At least we have a decent day today." Sam commented as he walked beside the wheelchair Sasha was sitting in. "Suppose to start raining Sunday."

"I'm getting use to the difference in weather here. When I first came here, I had to add to my wardrobe for the cold winters."

"Yeah they can be a bitch when the snow storms come in."

"Ok, if you have any problems give us a call." the nurse said as she stopped the wheelchair by Sasha's car.

"Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome."

"So where do you live?" Sam asked as he slid behind the wheel of the car.

"On the outskirts of town at 458 North Willow Run Road. Do you know where that is?"

"General idea, you can guide me."

"Alright. How's Claire doing?"

"Better since she's home. She'll be back to her normal self in no time."

"I'm really amazed that I feel pretty good already considering what happened."

"Modern medicine I guess." Sam said wanting to change the subject before she questioned further. "What would you like for dinner tonight?"

"I don't know, maybe something not too heavy."

"I'll see what you have and if none of it's appealing, I'll go grab some takeout for us."

"Sounds like a plan. From what Sky said you and your family are very close."

"I guess you could say that. We watch each others backs and are there for one another."

"Sounds nice."

"Maybe you can meet everyone when you're feeling up to it? I have to warn you, they can be overwhelming sometimes."

"I think I would like that, getting to know your family."

 **spn**

Sam pulled up in front of the one story house and parked by the garage door. He jumped out and hurried to the passenger side to help her out.

"Thanks Sam." she said moving slowly allowing Sam to help her.

Sam fumbled with her keys looking for a house one, frowning when he didn't see one. He turned the door knob slowly and found it opened easily. His hunter instincts kicked in and he stepped in front of Sasha before pushing the door the rest of the way open. He pulled his gun from the back waist of his jeans before stepping into the house.

"Sam what's wrong?" she asked looking around his body into her house. "Is that a gun?"

With his gun out before him, Sam slowly walked into the house checking for signs of trouble. He drew down on the figure in the living room until it clicked who the person was.

"Dean?" he questioned lowering his gun and looking at him confused.

"Step away from her Sammy." Dean growled at his brother as he stepped into the middle of the living room. It didn't get past Sam that Dean had his gun in his hand hanging by his side and the look of anger on his face and the tone of his voice alerted him that something was wrong.

"Is this your brother Sam?" Sasha asked stepping up beside him looking between the two.

"Sam, do as I say." Dean said in a tone that left no room for argument.

"What's going on Dean? Why are you here?" Sam asked moving slightly closer to Sasha, not understanding Dean's reaction to Sasha.

"Cas." Dean stated waiting for the angel to appear.

Before Sam could react, Castiel appeared between Sam and Dean. He raised his hand and pushed Sam to the side and to the couch making him sit unable to move. Sasha's eyes widened in shock and looked at Castiel as fear creep over her face.

"Go ahead Cas, we need to know."

"Cas! Dean! Stop it! Have you gone crazy?" Sam yelled struggling on the couch to get up.

"Stand still, I don't want to hurt you." Cas told Sasha as he stepped into her personal space. He raised his hand, placing it on her forehead and concentrated on probing into her mind and soul.

Sasha watched in wonder not sure whether to be afraid or not. She really didn't sense that this person called Cas meant her any harm. She stilled herself, as Cas looked deep into her eyes. A funny feeling began to course through her mind as grace sweep through her giving her a feeling of peace and calmness.

"Sky, thank goodness you're here." Sam called anxiously when he saw Sky come through the front door. "Something's happened to Dean and Cas, you gotta stop them."

"It's ok Sam, Dean knows what he's doing." Sky told him walking slowly into the room.

"Damnit Dean, don't hurt her." Sam begged his brother.

"Only if she makes me." Dean told Sam not taking his eyes off Cas and Sasha.

"She's human." Cas told them stepping back. "I don't sense any evil or danger from her. She was researching the creature we are searching for." He turned to Sam and released him from his paralyzing hold before stepping away.

"Tell me what the hell is going on Dean? Why are you treating Sasha like she's..." Sam started and stopped before saying monster.

"She has some questions that need answering, like why she has these and all the others in the basement." Dean told him holding out several very old looking books to him.

Sam stepped to his brother and took the books looking at them before turning his accusing eyes to Sasha. She tried to see what he was holding and recognized a couple of books from the basement.

"Why do you have a dark magic spell book and lore on vampires?" Sam asked her standing taller and more threateningly not sure what to think about her now. "Wait, what do you mean more in the basement?" he questioned his brother.

"How do you know about those things?"

"She has an entire room downstairs that could stand up to Bobby's. I think you need to start talking sister."

"Are you guys hunters?" Sasha asked as it dawned on her who they might be.

"How do you know about hunters?"

"I've had some dealings with them in the past." she said. "How 'bout someone start some coffee and we sit down and talk."

"I think that's a good idea." Dean said sliding his gun into the waist of his jeans.

 **spn**

Dean and Sky sat close together as Castiel hovered behind them and Sam sat across from Sasha. They all had cups of coffee in their hands. Awkward silence hung in the air as Sam looked over at Sasha trying to encourage her with a half smile.

"So wanna tell us who you are?" Dean stated getting impatient with the silence.

"My name is Sasha Fowler, I'm from a long line of Keepers." she started looking up at Dean and Castiel before looking back down. "Before I say anything else, I need to know what I say will not leave this room. It is imperative that what I do not be told to anyone, my life depends on it."

"Of course." Sam said taking her hand in his.

"Keepers? What's that mean?" Sky asked.

"For generations my family has kept the mystic knowledge safe and away from those who might use it for evil. We're called Keepers of Mystic Knowledge. I was chosen for this duty the day I was born and took my aunt's place when she could no longer do it. We do research of the supernatural kind."

"How come we've never heard of these Keepers?"

"We're careful and hide ourselves from the outside world. Very few know of our existence outside of family. There are those who would kill and use this knowledge for evil if they found out about it."

"We won't tell anyone." Dean told her. "But we might be able to help ward this place a little better."

"Where did all the books and stuff come from downstairs?"

"It was found at yard sales, auctions, family, estate sales, that kind of thing. We even get some donated to us from hunters who run across things in their hunts. You mentioned a Bobby, would that be Bobby Singer?"

"You knew Bobby?" Sam asked in surprise.

"Only by email, I never did hear what happened to him, but that he had died. I was sorry to hear that, he seemed like a nice guy. I gave him some help from time to time on research."

Dean clenched his jaw and thinned his lips, not wanting to talk about Bobby. It brought up too many painful memories for him.

"May I ask, what are you?" Sasha asked directing the question to Castiel.

Castiel looked at Dean to be sure it was ok before answering.

"I am a angel."

"Angel? You mean Heavenly angel?" she asked getting up to walk toward him.

"Yes, I am from Heaven."

"Wow, I never thought angels looked like this." she said eyeing his trench coat and suit.

"This is a vessel I am using. You could not look upon my true being without dying."

"Good to know." she said carefully reaching out to touch his arm. "Wait, why don't I hurt anymore? I feel fine now?"

"I healed you went I searched your mind and soul."

"You can heal and you can disappear?"

"Yes."

"This is amazing, I have so many questions to ask you."

Castiel looked up at Dean and Sam not sure how to react to this woman as she began to bombard him with questions. Dean smirked at him thinking it funny how uncomfortable he seemed with the questions. He knew Cas was still learning how to interact with other people, but Sasha seemed more than he could handle.

* * *

 **A/N: So now we know who Sasha is. Seems like she makes a good match for Sam. Hope you are enjoying the read. A few words would be appreciated to know you're still interested. Things will be taking a different turn after this hunt is complete. All I can say. Merry Christmas.**

 **NC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"You could of told me." Sam confronted Dean while Sasha talked to Castiel.

"You were too close to her. I was protecting you."

"You know I'm an adult and can take care of myself, when are you going to accept that?" he huffed at him.

"You'll always be my l'tle brother no matter how old ya are dumb ass." Dean told him. "I had to be sure she wasn't dangerous."

"Boys, enough." Sky fussed at both of them as she stepped between them and pushed them apart. "We've got bigger things to deal with right now."

"Have you found out anything else out about this creature?"

"Are you talking about what is happening at the school?" she asked looking between the two.

"You know about that?"

"Yes I was just starting to investigate it when the shooting happened. I think I know what it is."

"You do?" Dean asked looking interestingly at her. "What?"

"Let's go downstairs and I'll show you what I found. No wait, I need my laptop from the library." she frowned stopping in the doorway.

"No problem, I brought it with me." Sky smiled picking up the computer bag from beside the couch.

"Thanks." she said accepting the bag. "Ok, let's get go downstairs."

 **spn**

Sam sat beside Sasha as she began to quickly go through her computer pulling up articles and sorting them. He was impressed with her computer skills and watched her open the files onto a larger screen mounted on the wall beside her. Dean and Sky began to scan her research as she began to explain what she had found.

"At first I thought it might be a Shtriga or Crottoa, but ruled them out. That's when I ran across this journal entry from a missionary back when the Mayans were in South America. It talked about a creature who stole a person's light. It was called _Devourer of Light_. Many young people died in this one village, all drained of their light."

"A person's light is their soul." Castiel commented from the corner.

"Correct." Sasha agreed with him.

"So why is it showing up in this country?" Sam asked glancing over her shoulder at her research impressed with her work.

"My guess, the destruction of the Rain Forests in South America. It migrated into America finding easy prey here. I think it adapted to survive."

"Did you find any other attacks like this anywhere around?"

"In Texas ten years ago, there was a town where teenagers went missing from a local high school. None of the victims were ever found and they never had a suspect. Eight years before that, private boy's school in Mississippi, same thing students missing, none were ever found. Nine years before that an orphanage that children disappeared from. Most were marked as runaways back then. There's no telling how many runaways could be its victims." she sighed.

"So it slowly drains a person's soul until it kills them." Dean said. "So how do we kill it?"

"Well, I hadn't got that far yet, the shooting kind of side tracked me."

"Why don't you and geek boy get at it and we'll go grab some dinner." Dean said slapping Sam on the chest in passing almost knocking him to the floor.

"Ow! Jerk!"

"Bitch." Dean answered with a wave. "Come on Sky."

"What should I do?" Castiel asked.

"Why don't you go fill the others in on what we found out? Ok to have them over for dinner?"

"Alright, I will go tell them." he said before disappearing from the room.

"I guess." Sasha said cautiously. "Who are the others?" she asked Sam after the Dean, Cas and Sky left.

"Our sisters and Sky's younger brother. We have no secrets, they all know about the supernatural and I guess you could say we all are hunters, though we try to keep the girls away from the really dangerous ones."

"Wow! I never knew Claire could be a hunter, for that matter any of you. You all seem so normal."

"You think we'd have a sign on our back saying Hunter?" Sam chuckled at her. "We're just people who know more than most. But I could say the same about you, never thought you would be a...Keeper of Mystic Knowledge either."

"Touché. Sam, I don't know if I feel comfortable with more knowing about me." Sasha frowned knowing the more people that knew about her, the better the chance she was exposed and her library ransacked by those who would use it for evil.

"Hey, don't worry." Sam assured her. "They don't have to know about this part of it." he nodded toward all the books around them. "We understand about keeping things quiet. I'll text Dean and let him know to not tell them."

"Really? You don't think he will be mad?"

"Yes, your secret is safe with us and no, he'll be ok. Well, we'll have to watch Cas, he can be...Too naive at times. It's hard for him to lie very well, but he has gotten better at it, you know him being an angel and all. Sometimes he's like a child." Sam chuckled remembering some memories of Cas trying to fit in and understand humans. He could be manipulated pretty easily if you knew how to do it.

 **spn**

"Hey guys." Sam called to the group trouping in the front door of Sasha's house.

"Sam."

"Sammy."

"Hey man."

"This is Sasha; she's helping us with this case." Sam introduced her to the family. "This is Cole, Sky's brother and you know Claire already and that is Krissy and Alex our sisters. And you've already met Cas over there."

"Hi, nice to meet everyone." Sasha told them a little overwhelmed by the crowd.

"Same here thanks for the help." Krissy told her giving her a once over and eyeing Sam with a cocked eyebrow making him blush.

"Hey Sasha, glad you're ok." Claire told her moving into the living room.

"Hi." Alex nodded shyly.

"Hello." Cole said holding out his hand to shake hers.

"Got food and drinks." Dean announced coming in with cartons of drinks and Sky following him carrying bags of food.

"Great, I'm starved." Krissy grinned heading for the kitchen.

"When are you not hungry?" Cole teased giving her a quick hug.

"Bite me." she sneered as she helped Sky removed cartons of food.

"Do you have paper plates?" Sky asked Sasha who was amazed at the amount of food being set out on the counter.

"Yes, in the pantry behind you and there should be cups in there too and ice in the freezer."

"Thanks, hey! Wait until we get it ready." she fussed at Dean who was trying to snag a roll.

"Is it like this all the time?" Sasha asked Sam as they stood to the side of the boisterous group.

"Pretty much, you get use to it thought." he chuckled.

"Do you all live together?"

"No, the girls live with Jody, Sheriff Mills, and when we're in town, we stay with Sky and her brother. We live only a few blocks apart."

"So are you really related?"

"Well not by blood, but by circumstances I guess you could say we became a family. It's a long story; Jody took in Alex and then Krissy and finally Claire. Cole and I were kidnapped and Dean and Sky met rescuing us, been together ever since."

"Wow, you guys must of had an interesting life and some amazing stories."

"I guess." he said hanging his head for a moment thinking about the past and all they had been through over the years.

"Hey." she said softly laying a hand on his arm. "Didn't mean to stir up any bad memories."

"No, no it's ok."

"Sasha, since we invaded your home, you may go first." Sky called to her holding up a plate. "Dean! Back off from the food...Slowly." she ordered causing Dean to jump back and mumble something under his breathe.

"Sam get your girlfriend in here to start before we starve to death."

"Dean!" Sam hissed trying not to show his embarrassment.

"Ok." Sasha giggled taking the plate and stepping to the counter to fill her plate with food.

"Get in line girls, us men need sustenance."

"Oh God Dean, go ahead before you fall over from hunger." Sky said pushing him in front of her.

"You don't have to tell me twice."

"I have some folding chairs in the closet." Sasha told Sam mentally counting heads and her chairs.

"Cole, closet, extra chairs."

"Got it." he said getting out some chairs and adding them to the ones already around the table.

With a little squeezing and shifting everyone was able to sit around the table to eat. The brothers and sisters threw jabs at each other while everyone enjoyed the food. Sasha began to relax and enjoy the company of these new found friends. It felt good to have people she could call friends to hang out with. Sometimes it was lonely doing what she did. She was afraid to let anyone get close for fear of her secret getting out. But with Sam, it seemed like they clicked the first time they met and it felt right. With all them knowing about the things in the dark, Sasha felt a kinship with everyone.

* * *

 **A/N: Can't a new year is almost here. Hope it brings good things to all. Thank you to everyone for taking the time to enjoy my story. Thank you to all who favored, followed and have left reviews. Is anyone else feeling the withdrawals like I am? Leave me your thoughts, it warms my soul.**

 **NC**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So it seems Sasha is fitting in with the group and will be a help with their hunts. Thanks so much to all who have favored, followed and left me reviews. I do appreciate your comments and like to know what you think. Much thanks to those who have given me so much support with my stories. I write for you guys, for your entertainment. Please take a moment and leave me a few words.**

 **NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

"Now that's what I call some good food." Dean sighed leaning back from the table and patting his stomach.

"Did you even taste it?" Sky teased. "The way you were putting it away, did you even chew?"

Sam snickered at them and leaned back putting an arm around Sasha's chair to rest it on her shoulders as he sipped his drink. Of course this didn't get past any of the girls and they looked at each other knowingly. Their silent communication didn't get past Sam who gave them a warning look over Sasha's head making them giggle among themselves. Sasha looked at Sam and then the girls trying to figure out what she was missing. Sammy had a girlfriend and he was going to be teased to no end.

"So did you two nerds find anything?" Dean asked deciding they need to get down to business now that everyone was fed and content.

"We did, it took a while and some translating, but I don't know if it will help us."

"Why not?"

"Well there's a spell to make a potion and you have to dip a holy blade into it to stab the creature in the heart."

"So what's the problem?"

"Well some of the ingredients...I don't know if we can find them."

"Sam?" Dean asked him knowing he would know more about it.

"That's not actually true Sasha; I think we can get everything pretty easily."

"How do we get a holy blade?" she asked looking at him.

Castiel stepped forward and produced a silver angel blade laying it in the middle of the table.

"Will this do?" he asked innocently.

"Ok, how about holy oil from the Temple on the Mount?"

"Cas." Dean said looking at him for a moment before Cas disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Sasha asked looking around the room in awe. "Not even going to get use to that."

"Holy oil from the Temple on the Mount." he told her sitting an odd looking container on the table.

"Well there's one thing I don't know how'll we find." she said looking at them. "I'm not exactly sure of the translation, but the best I could make out was _blood from the Righteous Man._ I don't know if that means a specific individual or a holy man, like the Pope or something else. If we're wrong it won't work, so how do we find that?"

Everyone at the table all turned their heads to look at Dean who sat up straighter with a surprised look on his face. Sasha looked to their faces and turned to Dean with a puzzled look wondering why they were all looking at him.

"Got it right here, as much as ya need." he finally got out holding out an arm.

"No wait...Are you telling me...You're kidding right?"

"'Fraid not sister." Dean spoke in a deeper voice, not liking what that name actually meant. Sky put a hand on Dean's arm and squeezed it letting him know she was there. She could feel his tension and change in mood knowing this was a sore subject for Dean. He had not told her a lot about that time, but she could fill in some of the blanks, even then, she didn't come close to knowing what it really meant. She knew Dean still held back secrets that he couldn't talk about, but she hoped one day he would and she hoped one day she could talk to him about her past.

"You girls want to get the other things we need." Sam suggested breaking the awkward silence in the room.

"No problem, when are we going to do this?"

"Friday is a teacher's work day, we need to be ready and get it over with."

"So what do we tell Brody and Trace?" Alex asked Krissy. "They're coming in Friday for a three day weekend."

"You two can sit out of this hunt." Dean told them getting up to toss his plate in the garbage.

"No fair, I was the one that found it." Claire complained.

"We could tell them, I mean might as well get it over with and see if they run for the hills." Alex said with a shrug. "Might as well find out now before we let it go any farther with them."

"Hey! They're Marines, we don't scare that easily." Cole defended his friends. "Could be a good idea if you guys are getting serious. They might come in handy as backup."

"The more on our side the better." Sky agreed. "I think they can take care of themselves, they work as private security."

"Well, if that's the case, they need to get inked and that goes for you too." Dean replied looking directly at Sasha.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Inked." Sam said pulling his tee back to show his tattoo. "It's an anti-possession tat, so you can't be possessed."

Sasha looked around as each of the others moved different pieces of clothing to reveal the same tattoo on their bodies.

"You mean by demons?"

"Yes."

"Well I do have this." she said holding up an arm and revealing a bracelet with sigils engraved on it.

"But that can be removed easily, this they will have a harder time with."

"Well, not to easy, it's welded on; it would have to be cut off. I guess I need to go to town too." she sighed giving Sam a smile.

"Ok then, let's get the things we need and meet at Sky's."

"Do we even know where this thing is?" Sky asked.

"I think I have a good idea." Sasha said as everyone got up and began cleaning up and putting food away. She went over to the table and picked up some papers. "Here are my notes."

"You girls get the others things we need, Sam take Sasha to get that tat, Sky and me will go over these and check the place out."

"I'll go with the girls." Cole offered.

"Cas you come with us."

"Alright." Cas said glad he was included in this hunt.

"Everyone, be careful and we'll see you at Sky's."

 **spn**

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Sam asked Sasha as the exited the tattoo shop.

"If you call having needles poked into my skin a thousand times not to bad, I guess." she winced pulling her shirt open enough to see the pad above her right breast. It was smaller than Sam's but situated in the same place.

"At least it's over with now. Sash, what does your bracelet mean, those symbols?"

"It's for protection. I was given it when I became the Keeper. I think it let's me fly under the radar of those who might be looking for the library. All of us are given one when we are called to service."

"You must read some really interesting things from those books."

"I guess, I hate to say sometimes it's boring only getting to research the stuff and not getting to help or see the end results."

"You gotta know going after supernatural beings is very dangerous and if you're not trained; you could get killed. Any chance I can talk you out of going on this one?"

"No way I'm sitting this out so don't even bother trying." she said firmly. "I'm seeing this one through to the end. Now let's go meet the others at Sky's."

Sam stood there for a second watching her stroll down the street toward the car. He shook his head and hurried to catch up with her realizing she had a stubborn streak. It looked like she would fit right in with the rest of his hard headed, stubborn family.

 **spn**

"I'm just saying you have to hassle with them, they expect it." Krissy said as she followed Cole into the house and the other girls followed her.

"So what they tell you is the price is not the price?"

"Pretty much." she continued. "Hey guys how'd it go?" she asked Sasha when she found Sam and her sitting on the couch talking.

"Actually, not too bad, but let's just say I don't really want another any time soon."

"You guys find everything?" Sam asked the girls.

"Of course, did you doubt us?" Alex asked sitting down a couple of bags.

"No." he chuckled.

Everyone looked back at Cole as his cell chirped. Cole turned on his phone and pulled up a text. He read it quickly and glanced up seeing he was still being stared at.

"That was Brody and Trace; they got free early and should be here soon."

"Great! Can't wait to see Brody." Alex said. "Getting a drink anyone want one?"

"Water." Claire told her before she slouched into an overstuffed chair. "Hopefully we can finish this hunt in one day and have the weekend to visit."

"Yeah, that would be nice." Alex replied. "Heads up." she called tossing a bottle of water that Claire caught with ease.

Sasha looked at the girls and then at Sam surprised by the quick reflexes.

"Are all of you that good?" she asked Sam quietly.

Sam looked at the girls and Cole for a second before answering. "Pretty much. I'd use any one of them to back me up. They may look like helpless girls, but they are tough."

"Do you think you could maybe, show me a few moves?" she asked shyly afraid to look at him.

"Sure, but would you rather have one of the girls or Sky do it?" he asked thinking it would be easier for her.

"And I thought you were the smart one." Krissy commented as she strolled by the couch overhearing their conservation.

Sam gave her his best bitch face while his face turned a light shade of red hoping Sasha wouldn't notice.

"Yeah Sam, you can show her some moves." Alex added throwing more fuel to the fire.

"I get it." he finally growled at them feeling his cheeks grow hot.

Sasha hid a smile behind her hand trying to pretend she wasn't seeing how uncomfortable Sam was becoming. She could see how close everyone was to each other as a family and it was one she wanted to be a part of. It didn't hurt to have a gorgeous hunk like Sam showing interest in her. It was a win-win situation as far as she could tell; one that she hoped would hold adventure and excitement.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Dean, Castiel and Sky arrived back at the house and were getting out of the car when Brody and Trace pulled up and parked beside them.

"Hey guys, wasn't expecting you until tomorrow." Sky called to them as they got out of the SUV.

"Got finished with the job early and decided to head on over." Brody answered accepting a small hug from her and gingerly eyeing Dean to be sure he was cool with it.

"Come on in." she offered as Dean steered her to the door keeping a firm grip on her arm. She saw that hint of the green eyed monster flit in his eyes before he pushed it down.

"Well ya coming?" he growled at the two guys who stopped at the steps waiting to be sure they were welcome to enter the house.

The guys didn't waste any more time and followed them into the house immediately zeroing in on their girls. Brody broke out in a wide grin, with a sparkle in his eyes and Trace gave a small, more secretive smile as he looked over at Claire.

"You made good time." Cole told them shaking hands and giving manly hugs to each of his friends.

"Traffic was light." Trace replied giving Claire a brief hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hey handsome." Alex cooed greeting Brody with a quick kiss and hug.

"Brody, Trace, that's Sasha, Sam's girl." Cole said making introductions.

"Hello." she said waving from the couch kind of liking the sound of Sam's girl she had been assigned.

"Ok." Dean said clapping his hands to get everyone's attention. All eyes turned toward the hunter so he could continue. "Since everyone is here now, Alex, Claire do you want to give them _the talk_ or should I?"

"We will." Alex told him pulling Brody to the dining room table to sit down.

Brody looked over at Cole and then Trace as Claire got up and led him over to the table too. He wasn't sure where this was going but hoped it didn't mean they were being shot down. They really liked the girls and hoped to make it a permanent thing.

"Anyone want coffee, soda, beer before you start?" Cole asked standing at the open fridge waiting for a response.

"Better get the whiskey out, they may need it later." Krissy smirked at Cole as she reached around him for a water. He chuckled with her remembering _the talk_ he had gotten not that long ago. It was an eye opener to say the least.

 **spn**

"Alright then, Sasha can I talk to you outside?" he asked her stopping beside Sam and her who were sitting on the couch. "I have a few questions about the spell."

"Alright." she said getting up followed by Sam who started to follow them.

"Sam, go get the weapons bag and first aid kit from the Impala. Check to see if the kit needs restocked." he instructed him stopping his forward movement with a hand on his chest.

"But..." Sam started frowning at not being included in whatever Dean wanted to discuss with Sasha.

"Now Sammy." he said more sternly in the tone that left no room for argument.

Once Sam gave Dean his best bitch face, he turned on his heels and stalked toward the door bristling by Dean's actions. This was the second time he was being kept out of the loop and he didn't like it.

"Sammy." Dean called stopping him before he went out the door. Dean tossed the Impala keys his way and Sam snagged them from the air left handed before stalking on out the door.

"I'll help Sam; I have some extra medical supplies in the pantry." Sky called to him hoping to calm Sam down. She had seen the brothers at odds with each other and could usually be the catalyst of understanding.

 **spn**

"After you." Dean nodded pushing the sliding glass door open that led to the deck for Sasha.

"Thank you." she said politely, not sure exactly what Dean wanted to talk to her about, but she sensed it was more than something about the spell.

"Have a seat." he told her sitting in one of the chairs scattered around on the deck.

Sasha settled into a chair beside him, looking around the yard while waiting for him to continue. She looked down at her hands when she felt his unsetting eyes on her sizing her up. A tense silence hung between them until Dean finally broke it.

"So...What's your intentions toward my little brother?" he asked boldly, getting to the point.

"Um...I'm not sure what you're asking."

"I know Sammy likes you and I think you like him too."

"Well, we just met." she answered slowly. "Do you do this to all your brother's women friends?" Sasha questioned Dean.

"I'm just watchin' out for him; don't want him gettin' hurt."

Sasha thought about it for a minute, remembering what Sky had told her in the hospital.

"Dean, I do like your brother and I hope we get to know each other better. As far as what happens in the future, I can't tell you. I would never intentionally hurt your brother, if that is what you're trying to find out. We're both consenting adults; I guess we'll just have to see where things go." she shrugged not sure what else to say.

"At least you're honest with me." Dean replied settling back a little more relaxed. He was beginning to like her and thought he would be good for his brother.

"Why wouldn't I be? I kind of like your family and the closeness you have. I never had that with my family. We would get together on the holidays, but there just wasn't that deep sense of closeness you all have. I was closest to my aunt, spent every summer with her."

"Is that why you were chosen for this Keeper thing?"

"I'm not really sure how we are chosen, it happens at birth."

"Are you a danger that would endanger Sam?"

"There's always the chance someone might find out about the library and want to exploit it, but everything that can be done to keep that from happening is being done. I can't say it won't ever happen, but the chances are slim."

Dean watched Sam walk by the door checking them out, but knew better than to interrupt them until Dean was finished.

"You do understand that what we do is dangerous and what we deal with are the worse of the monsters out there."

"I am learning that, but don't you back each other up?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we don't get hurt."

"I was shot at the school where I work; it had nothing to do with any monsters, but the human kind. Nothing is guaranteed in life, you make the best of the hand you are dealt."

"Wise thinking, I see why my brother likes you." he said half smiled at her. "So this spell, think we'll have any problems with it?"

"As long as my translation is correct, I think we should be ok. We went over it three times to be sure. I did find one more thing, it has to be in its true form to kill it and we don't know what that is exactly." she said dejectedly.

"We'll deal with that when we find it. Sky and me checked out the area you think it's at and it looks promising. We'll get everythin' ready and do it tomorrow before it can completely steal the souls killin' any of those kids."

"Alright." she said getting up after he got up, figuring the discussion was over. She was pretty sure she passed the big brother test for now. If he was this protective, she wondered how his sisters would be.

They went back inside to two very shell shocked Marines and a nervous, pacing, little brother. Both Marines downed shots of Jack in one gulp, clunking their glasses down together. He looked at the girls who shrugged with a they're still here at least look. Dean smirked having done the talk enough times to understand the disbelief and confusion that the talkee had afterwards.

"After you guys have wrap your heads around all this, if you have any questions you can ask me or Sammy."

Brody and Trace tipped their shot glasses toward him and downed the amber liquid coughing slightly as it burned on the way down.

 **spn**

"We're going to get everything ready and do this tomorrow." Dean told the group that sat in front of him. "You two are staying here."

"What? Why?" Brody asked surprised by that.

"You're too green, you know nothin' 'bout fightin' monsters." he stated. "I'm not having you killed on your first time out. I think my sisters would probably kill me if that happened."

"But we know how to fight and shoot." Trace added.

"Do you know how to stop a vampire or what kills a werewolf or how to repel a spirit?" he questioned seeing both Marines sink back in their seats knowing what he said was true. "It's not just knowin' how to fight, ya gotta know their weakness and how to kill them and keep yourself and the person you're backing up safe."

"I might be able to help with that." Castiel said from the corner. He had been quiet during the discussion and planning of the hunt knowing Dean and Sam were the pros here.

Brody and Trace turned to look at Castiel as he walked to them and placed a hand on each of their heads. A soft glow emitted around the fingers as both guys grew stiff for a few seconds and then jerked away from him as if receiving a slight shock.

"Cas what did you do?" Alex asked him.

"I gave them the knowledge they would need about what we know of the supernatural."

"Man! Getting a headache." Trace groaned as the knowledge rushed through his mind in one big swoop before calming down to let him think.

"Right there with ya." Brody agreed rubbing his temples and trying to push down the dizziness that hit. His stomach flipped and he fought back the gag reflex until it eased off, blinking quickly to get his vision back in focus.

"It might be a little disorienting at first, but it will get better." Castiel told them.

"I'll get the aspirin." Sky sighed heading for the kitchen.

"Sam, come on, we'll get everything ready and do the spell tonight. Don't we have an angel blade in the trunk? Might be a good idea to have two, just in case."

"Yeah, the way things go for us, would probably be a good idea." he agreed heading out to the car for the blade. He hadn't gotten a chance to ask Sasha what Dean wanted, but intended to ask her the first chance he got.

"I'll help." Sasha offered. "I do know the spell."

"What, you have like a photographic memory or something?"

"Or something." she answered shrugging her shoulders not bothering to elaborate.

* * *

 **A/N: So Dean is still being the big brother looking out for Sam. And now we have two new characters to make the family complete. Hope you enjoy the development of each. Thank you to all who have taken the time to read what my imagination has created. I do enjoy knowing what you think about it, if you haven't left me a review before please take a moment at leave me a few words. To you who have given me so much support I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. Hope to expand this story even more.**

 **NC**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"How's the heads guys?" Cole asked Brody who was stretched out on one of the couches and Trace on the other. The girls were in the kitchen with Sky checking out what they had for dinner and if they needed to make a supply run.

"Guys, we're heading to the store, any requests?" Sky called to them.

"Better, at least I'm not seeing double now." Brody grumbled.

"Cas can take the pain away." Alex offered leaning over the couch back to look at Brody.

"I don't know..." Brody started. "One time really is enough."

"Really, he can zap the pain in a second." Claire encouraged. "Castiel." she called.

"Yes Claire?" Castiel answered from the other room.

"Can you..." she motioned toward the guys. "Headache, after effects can you help?"

"Alright." he nodded stepping to Trace first and reached to put two fingers on his forehead.

Trace sunk deeper into the couch, a look of fear crossed his face as he watched Castiel's fingers, his eyes going crossed in the process. He felt a slight warm sensation before it dawned on him his headache was gone.

"No pain." Trace said sitting up smiling.

Castiel walked over to Brody and repeated the process with him, stepping back once he was done.

"Wow, much better." Brody acknowledged pushing himself to a sitting position. "Want company Al?"

"No, you guys just drove in, stay here and relax, we can handle the shopping."

"If you say so." Brody replied watching the girls head out. "So, you have any after effects Cole?"

"From what?"

"Didn't you get the info overload from that Castiel guy like us?"

"Naw, Sky and I learned the hard way, we had to read and study." Cole grunted. "Kind of wish I had been zapped, would of been easier with that part anyway."

"Take it from me dude, was not a fun time." Trace offered plopping down beside Brody. "Anything we can do to help?"

"Guess I could fill you in on what we're hunting." Cole said scooping up several folders with research in them before sitting down across from them. "Ok, so from the info gathered by Sam and Sasha, we're hunting a creature called, Devourer of Souls..."

 **spn**

"So what did my brother really want?" Sam asked Sasha after cornering her in the kitchen.

"Nothing really." she shrugged cutting slices of cheese for the tray of snacks Sky asked her to fix for the guys to hold them over 'til dinner. With the others gone, she was playing hostess.

"It looked like more than nothing to me." he continued stopping her from scooting around him.

"Really Sam, drop it." she asked again. "Dean and I came to an understanding ok?"

"Understanding about what? About me? Don't tell me he gave you the fifth degree?" he cried exasperated and frustrated. "When is he going to realize I'm an adult who can make his own choices?"

"Hey, he's being a big brother, he loves you." Sasha said calmly placing a hand on his arm. "He didn't scare me off, if that's what you're afraid of, in fact he made me want to know more about you." she whispered pulling his head down to she could brush a kiss across his tight lips.

The tenseness and frustration left his body as he cupped her face with one of his hands, using his finger to trace her lips before returning the kiss.

"Any chance those snacks ready?" Cole asked sticking his head around the door, stopping when he saw the two kissing. "Sorry." he grinned backing back out.

Sam and Sasha gently butted foreheads and laughed softly to each other at being caught. He looked into her eyes and saw happiness and a hint of mischief dancing around in them.

"Comin' right up." she called to Cole before turning back to the food tray she was fixing.

"Here let me help." Sam told her taking the grapes and rinsing them in the sink. He pulled off a couple of paper towels to dry them with before placing them on the tray. Once the tray was ready, Sam carried it into the living room and sat it on the coffee table where all could reach. Sasha deposited napkins and small plates beside the tray for them.

"Thanks guys." Brody told them helping himself to the food.

"Yes, thank you." Trace added.

"You're welcome." Sasha said shyly before she was pulled into Sam's lap where she snuggled happily.

"Where's Dean?" Cole asked realizing he was missing.

"He went to call Jody, see how the school shooting was going and give her a head's up on our case." Sam replied. "What are you guys watching?" he asked focusing on the flat screen.

"Sheriff Mills, you mean she knows about all this other stuff?" Brody asked in surprise.

"Has for a long time, she's a hunter in her own right." Sam commented proudly.

"I would never have thought she knew." Sasha said.

"We found a Mission Impossible Marathon." Trace answered.

"Cool, Cruse is bad ass in them." Sasha said watching the flat screen with more interest.

"Got a thing for bad asses?" Sam whispered into her ear.

"Maybe." she giggled pushing his lips from her ear. "That tickles."

 **spn**

"If you're through swapping slobbers, wanna give me a hand?" Dean snarked at Sam and Sasha who were still cuddling.

"We doin' the spell?" Sam asked pulling Sasha and himself up from the chair in one motion.

"Yeah, wanna have the weapons ready to go."

"Need help?" Brody asked the three.

"Naw, too many cooks spoil the spell. Watch your movies; it shouldn't take us too long."

"Suite yourself, but I can mix a mean chili."

Dean and Sam looked back over their shoulders at Brody with a perplexed look on their faces at what he just said trying to connect the dots, but couldn't see what that had to do with a spell. Dismissing his comment the three headed outside with everything needed for the spell.

 **spn**

Sam measured the ingredients into the metal bowl as Sasha read them off explaining what to do after each addition.

"Ok, Dean need some blood." Sam told him.

Dean pulled his knife from his back pocket and flipped it open so he could make a shallow cut in his palm. He held it over the bowl and let his hand bleed into it before letting Sasha wrap a bandana around it. Sam added the last ingredient, holy oil before taking both angel blades and placing them in the bowl.

 _"By the powers of the most High, Accept this offering_

 _Prepare these weapons for our use_

 _Bind your Immense power to the blades_

 _Let our aim be strong and true_

 _To rid the world of that which should not be."_

As Sam spoke the incantation, with one quick stroke of a match, Dean dropped it into the bowl causing a brilliant, blue white flame to escape from the bowl. It coated the blades causing them to disappear for a moment until the flames died down and swirls of grey smoke made their way toward the sky. After the smoke cleared, Dean cautiously touched the end of an angel blade to see if it was hot, finding it surprisingly cold to the touch. He used his bandana covered hand to remove one of the blades and Sam did the same with the other.

"Yours feel cold?" Dean asked Sam.

"Yeah, you would think it would be hot, but there's a coldness there that doesn't seem to go away."

"Well, let's put them back in the trunk for safe keeping. Don't want anything happening to them before we need to use them." Dean told him pulling a towel from a pack to wrap the blades with and slipping them inside the pack.

 **spn**

"Hey guys trying to figure out sleeping arrangements for everyone tonight." Cole called to them.

"Brody and I can go to a motel." Trace offered.

"You guys can have my room; I'll stay with Sasha tonight." Sam told them. "That is if it's ok with you?" he asked giving Sasha a sideways glance.

"I'd enjoy the company." she replied.

"I did tell the doctor I'd be sure you were looked after."

"Oh God, just get a room already." Dean groaned pushing between them to head for the car.

Sam and Sasha looked sheepishly at each other, a glimmer of hope of what was to come reflecting in each of their eyes.

"Good it's settled then, you can stow your things in Sam's room."

"Let me go pack a few things and I'll be out of your way." Sam said heading down the hall to his room.

"So this thing you guys are hunting, you've not come across it before?" Brody inquired wanting to know more about the creature.

"I don't think so, but you'll have to confirm that with Dean or Sam. I'm not sure everything they have faced before, only some of it." Cole answered. "And believe me when I say it wasn't pretty. I thought I had seen it all in Afghanistan, but let me tell you...Those two make us look like kindergarten kids compared with what they can do."

"And you've been on hunts with them?" Trace questioned.

"Yes and been hunted too. If it hadn't been for Sam, I would be dead right now. Let me tell you, I'm glad those two are on our side because I sure wouldn't want to be their enemy."

"Yep, I'm sure either one of them could take us out in a heartbeat and us being Marines."

"Them, our girls can hold their own too. I'm not sure I'd really wanna tangle with any of them. They all can kick ass."

"Who can kick ass?" Dean asked coming in at the end of their conservation.

"Just grunt talk, you know Marine buddies." Cole smoothed over not wanting Dean to know they were talking about him.

Dean looked at the three guilty faces as he walked on through the room to the kitchen to grab a beer. The guys made a point of looking at anything but toward him hoping he wouldn't questions them further. They didn't want to try and explain their conservation for fear of angering him.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to all of you who are traveling with me on this journey, I hope you are enjoying this adventure. Leave me a review, I like to hear from you.**

 **NC**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry this one is short but its all Sam and Sasha. I thought it only right to let them have their time. Hope you enjoy and leave me a review.**

 **WARNING: Mild sexual content.**

 **NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

Sam pulled Sasha's Toyota into her driveway and parked. They both sat there for several minutes, neither making a move to get out of the car. Sam drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, trying to calm his nerves.

"Well, I guess we better go in." Sasha finally said breaking the awkward silence between them.

"Yeah...Sure." Sam almost stuttered not knowing why he was so nervous. He jumped out and hurried around to her side to open the door.

Sasha smiled shyly as she let him help her out of the car thinking what a gentleman he was. They walked to the front door and she opened it letting them inside. Sam closed and locked the door, waiting for her to flip on a light in the living room. He strolled through the downstairs and checked locks, making sure everything was secure. He checked the warding they had added the day before to be sure nothing was out of place.

"You wanna watch some TV or a movie?" she asked. "I'm not really sleepy yet are you?"

"No, me either. We can see what's on if you want or movie, either one is fine. I'm not hard to please."

"I don't get a lot of channels out here, no cable or anything, but I do have a pretty good selection of movies. Want a soda or water; oh I think there may be a couple of beers? You know get settled before I start the movie?"

"I'll let you pick." Sam replied settling on the couch while she looked through the movies before picking one out and putting it in the DVD player. "Water's good." He kicked his shoes off and rested his feet on an ottoman situated in front of the couch.

Sasha settled down beside Sam handing him a bottle of water before as the movie began. He opened it and took a sip before sitting it on the end table. She had picked The Longest Ride and a small thrill went through her when he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his side. It felt so right to be sitting here in the arms of a handsome, strong man who seemed to care for her.

"Is this a love story?" Sam asked quietly after fifteen minutes of the movie had played.

"Yes, but a good one." she assured him.

"Ok, I'll take your word for it." Sam conceded letting her warm body melt into his.

 **spn**

With a click of the remote, Sasha stopped the movie as the credits began to play.

"Well, your thoughts?"

"I gotta say, for a love story, it wasn't half bad."

"I told you." she said. "I guess it's time for bed if we're to be over at Sky's by six."

"Yeah, I'm surprised Dean wanted to meet so early; he's usually not a morning person."

"The guest bedroom is at the end of the hall on the right." she told him. "Bathroom's right across from it."

"Thanks."

Neither moved from the couch, both savoring the need for human contact. Sam finally sat up and cleared his throat before getting up.

"Guess I better...You know...We should go to bed." he tried to get out realizing what he just said wasn't what he just thought. He felt his cheeks heat slightly from his slip and turned so she wouldn't see his face.

"Alright." she replied getting up too. "I'll see you in the morning."

Sasha turned to head down the hall when she felt Sam's hand on her arm to stop her. She looked up into his hazel eyes communicating her need for him. Sam slipped a hand behind her neck and brought her face closer to his so he could brush his lips across hers for a brief moment. He felt her lips quiver with his touch and a spark ignited in his soul. Her arms slipped around his neck as she pressed her body to his before returning the kiss, gently at first until Sam's tongue traced her lips asking permission to keep going. She parted her lips and felt his tongue ease into her mouth to explore and play with hers. Sam tasted the sweetness of the soda still in her mouth as he chased her tongue battling for control.

With one fluid motion, Sam scooped Sasha up in his arms and made his way down the hall to her bedroom. He let her slip to her feet as their hands began working on removing clothing, letting them pile up beside the bed. Sam began to kiss his way down her neck, tracing her collar bone with his tongue until he found one of her breast. Sasha sucked in a quick breathe when he kissed her nipple and blew gently on it making it harden. Her hands were working on unfastening his jeans and pushing them out of the way so she could have more skin contact. He straightened up to rid himself of the jeans and quickly pulled her yoga pants down as far as he could before sitting her on the bed to pull them over her feet. She giggled as he growled when they got tangled on her foot and he couldn't seem to get them free. She reached down and pulled them loose for him.

He lifted her enough to move her to the middle of the bed before stretching out beside her and admiring her gorgeous body. He ran a hand over her stomach and down over a hip bone slipping a finger under her skimpy, silk briefs so he could ease them down her long legs. She raised her hips slightly to make it easier for him to remove the briefs and lay naked as he let his gaze roam over her body.

"Sasha you're so beautiful." he said huskily before capturing her lips again with his and kissing her with a deep, raw passion while his hands roamed over her fit body.

She moaned under his touch as she gently ran her fingernails down his back while pressing her body up toward his wanting to feel his warm skin next to hers. She pressed her pelvis up against him, hungry and eager.

"Sam, little help here." she mumbled around the kiss as she tried to get his briefs over his hips and out of the way.

He chuckled as she wiggled under him pushing as far as she could until he maneuvered them down his legs and over his feet. She could feel his freed erection, hard and ready against her thigh. Sam about died when her hand brushed over it once and then traced it down to his balls, cupping them in her hand for a moment to massage them.

"Oh God." he groaned into her neck not sure how much longer he could last if she kept that up.

"Sam I want you now." Sasha told him as she opened her legs so he could settle between them.

He found her lips again while she guided him into her wet folds. Sam took his weight on his bent arms as he entered her slowly, not wanting to hurt her and looked deeply into her eyes before pushing on. Her hands found the hard muscles of his butt and pulled him more deeply into her. He moved in her with each steady thrust until Sasha pushed her hips up to take all of him and began to move with him. Sam felt Sasha's pace quicken as she wrapped her legs around his hips for better leverage. His world went into a spin. He could feel her body tighten and her breathing turning into panting as she cried out in climax making him thrust harder and spill his seed into her in strong long strokes. Sam rolled to his back, pulling her on top of him as they both tried to catch their breath and enjoy the moment.

After catching her breathe, Sasha cuddled into his neck planting feathery kisses and little nips making her way down to his chest. She found several small scars and kissed each one before she was pulled back up by Sam who claimed her lips and felt himself hardening inside her. He pushed them up into a sitting position so she was straddling him and he could grasp her hips and move her up and down in short quick strokes. She caught his rhythm and moved gracefully with him, trying to hold out as long as he did. She leaned back holding his arms for support and increased her movements as Sam matched her moves.

"Now, oh please now!" she screamed feeling him working faster as they both climaxed together. He pulled their sweaty bodies down onto the bed and brushed her hair from her face before tracing her cheek with a finger.

"I don't need to tell you how awesome that was." he whispered to her kissing her forehead, nose and then lips.

"It's been a while, I was afraid of being out of practice."

"Oh I think not and to be honest with ya, it's been a while for me too."

"Well I sure couldn't tell it." she teased letting her fingers glide over his chest and abs feeling every curve and tight muscle wanting to memorize his body.

"I guess we should get some sleep." he sighed letting her slide down beside him and cuddle to his side.

"I think I might be able to relax now."

Sam worried with the covers until he got them up over their naked bodies to protect them from the slight chill in the air. He curled around Sasha as she tangled her body with his. He listened to her breathing even out and slow as she drifted off to sleep. He let his mind shut down as his sated body relaxed and a sense of contentment sent him sailing off into blissful sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Sam felt something tickling his nose and cheek and absently brushed it away as he started to sink back into sleep until something moved beside him. His body tensed for a moment until he remembered last night and the sexy woman who was beside him. A hint of a smile crossed his lips when her warm body moved against his as she shifted her position. He glanced at the digital clock and sighed knowing they would need to get up if they were going to make it to Sky's by six.

He closed his eyes thinking a couple more minutes wouldn't hurt when a hand brushed across his stomach, past his belly button, to dance across his hip bone and tickle his inner thigh. Sam could feel himself starting to grow hard the more she explored his lower body. When he couldn't stand it anymore, he pushed her to her back and found her lips, moist and waiting for him. Sasha matched his passion as she kissed him back. A soft growl escaped his lips as their tongues chased each other and their hands began to roam over the other's body. He didn't have to wait long before she opened herself to him and he took her over the edge and back. They lay side by side letting their racing hearts settle down.

"Good morning." he said softly gazing at her shadowed face.

"It is indeed." she cooed back tracing his lips with her finger which he kissed.

Both looked to the floor when a ringing echoed up from the pile of clothes. Sam leaned over her and fumbled around in the clothes trying to find his cell.

"H'lo" he huffed laying back down.

"Rise and shine Sammy, this is your wake up call." Dean yelled from the phone.

"I'm already up."

"Oh, I bet you are. Is she there with you? Did you show her how up you are?"

"Bite me!" Sam growled at his brother and hung up the phone.

"I think you'd rather have her..." Dean crowed from the cell as Sam hung up on him.

"Your brother?"

"Yeah, he's being an ass as always."

"So, I'm guessing there's not much that gets by him where you're concerned." she chuckled.

"Oh yeah, you can expect some teasing when we get there. I'm giving you fair warning." Sam said throwing the covers off them and getting up. "We better shower and get ready. I'll never hear the end of it if we're late."

 **spn**

Dean walked out of the kitchen as Sam and Sasha came through the door at six-thirty. He smirked to himself when he saw them hugged together whispering to each other. He was pretty sure from the look on both their faces; they had a romp under the sheets. He was happy for Sam; it was about time he found someone too.

"'bout time you got here. Have a little trouble getting out of bed this mornin'?"

"Where's the others?" Sam asked looking around the empty room trying to ignore the jab Dean had made.

"They're not here. I wanted to talk to you alone."

"Coffee?" Sky asked coming out of the kitchen holding up cups and a carafe.

"Sure." Sasha replied stepping to her side to take the cups and sit them on the dining room table. There was already a plate of Danish and fruit sitting on it with plates laid out. The two girls sat at the table and watched the boys' interaction.

"What's goin' on?" Sam asked giving his brother a puzzled look.

"I went through all the notes from Sasha last night and learned more about this soul eater that I'm not real happy about."

"So what did you find?"

"It can control young people easier than adults and make them do its bidding. Plus we can't kill it until it has it's true form which we don't know for sure what that is."

"If that's the case, the girls can't come with us; it could take control and turn them against us."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Problem is they'll wanna come anyway, so how do we keep them away? You know how stubborn they can be." Sam told his brother. He accepted the cup of coffee Sky pushed toward him and waited for his brother to continue.

"I'm havin' the guys keep them occupied this mornin' so we can go after it. I told them we were goin' after it this evening."

"You think that'll work? They are pretty smart you know."

"I know, too smart for their own good. I'm hoping the guys can pull it off and keep them distracted long enough for us to get the job done. At least we have a secret weapon."

"Cas?"

"Yep, we'll give him one of the blades since he can go invisible and get close enough to gank it."

"So I guess we need to do this and hope they don't figure out what we're doing until it's done."

"It's settled then, drink up, we'll call Cas when we get there."

"I just hope we'll live through their wraith when they find out we left them out of the hunt. I may take a vacation and disappear for a while."

"They'll get over it."

"But will they let us?" Sam asked knowing how their sisters were going to react when they found out they were tricked and kept from the hunt.

The girls sat at the table nibbling on Danish while listening to the guys talk. They waited quietly for them to finish their planning.

"Is it always this intense?" Sasha whispered to Sky.

"This is nothing compared to some of the hunts. They've hunted for so long its second nature for them. They don't even have to talk to communicate."

"They're that good?"

"Yep, the best."

"I'd love to hear about some of them." she started until Dean interrupted.

"You girls ready?" Dean asked finally acknowledging they were there.

"Any chance you'll stay here until this is over?" Sam asked Sasha when she got up to stand beside him.

"Like that's gonna happen big guy." she laughed at him like he was crazy.

"Don't even try man, I quit after the second attempt with Sky." Dean told him slapping him on the back. "Might as well get use to it."

"See, they can be trained." Sky bragged giving Dean a kiss on the cheek.

"Keep thinkin' that." Dean told her grabbing her around the waist and giving her a proper kiss.

Sasha giggled at them and reached for Sam's hand, interlacing her fingers with his, while he slipped his other around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Alright kiddies, let's go for a ride." Dean told them popping Sky's bottom and pushing her toward the door.

"Yea, road trip." Sky quipped heading for the Impala.

 **spn**

The drive to the possible site was silent as each contemplated what they were going to be facing and if they were going to be able to stop it. Dean pulled off the road onto a neglected driveway, going on a short distance before pulling over and stopping. Everyone got out and stood by the car, the others waiting for Dean to take the lead.

"Cas, got your ears on? Need your help." Dean prayed. He opened one eye and looked around waiting for him to appear. The others looked around nervously waiting too.

"Yes, Dean." Castiel spoke making them all jump.

"Damn Cas." Dean fussed. "We're going after the creature and need you to be our secret weapon."

"How will I do that?"

"You'll have one of the blades and when the thing is in its true form, you can get in there and kill it."

"Alright." he said accepting his spelled angel blade from Sam and looking closely at the blade that felt different by the spell. There was a coldness to it now and he almost wanted to give it back.

Dean gripped the other one and Sam pulled the demon knife, knowing it wouldn't kill, but it might slow it down.

"Sam around back and stay out of sight, we need to catch it off guard."

Sky pulled a hand gun and checked the load before stepping up beside Dean. Sasha looked at each of them frowning decided she needed to be armed too.

"Got it. Sasha stay behind me."

"I need a weapon too." she told him not budging from in front of him.

"I don't know, you could hurt yourself."

"I could get hurt without it, you guys all have something." She complained standing tall, not letting Sam get by her

"I like her." Sky commented thinking she was just what Sam needed.

"Fine." Dean said opening the trunk and pulling up the fake bottom to reveal their weapon's stash. He grabbed a hand gun, checked the load and handed it to her. "Don't shoot yourself and for Heaven's sakes don't shoot one of us."

"I have used a gun before." Sasha stated looking the gun over, checking the load, feeling the weight and taking off the safety before stepping up to Sam. "Now let's go."

Sam rolled his eyes and gave Dean a bitch face before heading into the trees to circle around the abandoned, falling down building. Sasha followed closely behind him as they disappeared in the mist.

"Cas go invisible and stay nearby."

"Alright."

"Dean look, isn't that one of the kids from Claire's school?" Sky asked watching someone making their way through the trees toward the building.

"Yeah, does look like it. Come on, we need to get in place 'fore he sucks the rest of the kid's soul out of her."

"Right behind ya Babe." Sky said falling into step with him.

They moved in silence toward an opening just big enough for them to enter. Dean stayed in the shadows moving along the inner wall toward an open area that was suspiciously clean of debris. A table sat in the middle of the area and nothing else. Dean stopped his progress and held up a hand for Sky to do the same. They stood still and waited, both with weapons drawn and ready.

 **spn**

Sam and Sasha had found a way in at the back of the building. He cautioned her to stay behind him and to be quiet. They worked their way around fallen beams and crumbling walls trying to get in a position where they could see and be able to help when needed. Sam stood in the dark doorway where he could see into the open area. He could just make out the shape of his brother hidden on the other side of the building.

Everyone froze when the young girl shuffled into the room. She had a glazed, empty look in her eyes and didn't look like she even knew where she was. Her shuffling took her to the table where she stretched out on it like a sacrifice waiting to be taken.

Sasha trembled slightly as she stood just behind Sam in the darkness of the other room. He placed a reassuring hand on her arm and squeezed gently letting her know she would be ok. She smiled at him and stilled herself drawing in a deep breathe and stilling her nerves. To actually be involved in a hunt was all new to her and she kind of liked it. When this was over with, she would have Sam refresh her gun training and fighting skills. She was sure he wouldn't mind spending more time with her, at least she hoped not.

* * *

 **A/N: The boys are leaving the girls behind, may not be their best move. So the hunt is on in the next chapter. Much thanks to all who have taken their time to read this and are hanging in there with me. I hope I have given you some laughs, tears and fears. If you could take a moment, leave me a few words.**

 **NC**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Nothing happened for the next fifteen minutes. The only sounds surrounding them were from nature and the soft breeze that sneaked in through the empty windows, doors and cracks. Sky felt Dean's body stiffen as she searched for the cause. She finally caught the movement that was low to the ground that looked like a cloud of deep, ebony smoke. The longer she looked; she could see a shape beginning to slowly form in the smoke. A sleek, dark cat like being moved closer to the girl. As they continued to watch the cat began to change shape again in to a lynx size cat. In another step it grew and a jaguar came out, growling deeply in its throat. The cat walked behind a beam to emerge as a bronze skinned child with hair as black as the night. The smoke swirled around the child again and a bronze skinned young man stepped out with an animal skin cinched around his waist and a black cape draped over his shoulders. He pulled the cape up over his body and when he stopped in front of the girl, the transformation was complete and a middle aged, darker skinned man stood there. He looked strong in statue, with exotic features, his hair blacker than the night and hanging to his shoulders. There was cruelness in his features that made him look evil. The man/creature looked down at his victim with silver eyes and reached a hand up to caresses her face. He started to bend slightly at the waist so he could drain the rest of her soul from her body, but stopped short.

Dean stepped out of the shadows and started to move toward the figure with silent steps. The man/creature sensed Dean before he was close enough to attack. Looking up with his silver eyes, he glared at Dean peeling his lips from his razor sharp teeth and growled. He didn't like being disturbed when he needed to feed. He tossed his hand out sending Dean sideways into the wall. Sky fired two shots hitting the man/creature in the chest causing him to step back with the impact but not go down. Before Sky could stop herself she was thrown backwards, landing in a heap in the corner.

While the man/creature was distracted, Sam rushed him stabbing the demon knife into his back. He didn't have time to do anything else before being backhanded and knocked down.

"Cas now!" Dean groaned from the floor.

Castiel appeared behind the man/creature stabbing him in the heart with the angel blade. With a scream of rage, the creature started transforming into a hideous, shrunken; mummy like being that slowly slumped to the ground. Brilliant, blinding light poured from the wound until it ceased to move. Castiel watched in wonder as little wisps of light began floating from body and disappeared out the windows. One wisp lingered in the room and swirled around the girl on the table before slipping into her body. Within seconds, the girl began to move and wake up from her trance looking around at the strangers standing around her.

"Where am I and who are you?" she asked as fear crept into her voice.

"It's ok, no one's gonna hurt you." Sasha told her stepping closer.

"Ms. Fowler is that you?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"Emily."

"Well Emily, we're going to get you home come on." she told the frightened girl putting her arm around the girl's shoulders. "Don't you fret none."

"Dean are you ok?" Castiel asked him.

"Check Sky." he ordered coughing hard before pushing himself up the wall to stand. "Sammy?"

"Yeah, give me a sec." he said from the floor on the other side of the room where he lay trying to get his breathe.

"Dean you ok?" Sky asked as Castiel helped her from the floor.

"Let me get back with you on that." he groaned.

"Cas help him please." Sky said nodding she was ok.

Castiel went to Dean and placed two fingers on his forehead letting his grace heal him. Dean straightened up and moved his shoulder to be sure it was ok. He headed over to Sam and offered a hand to help him up. Sam swayed slightly but got his footing before Dean let him go.

"Is it over?" Sky asked looking down seeing all that remained was the cape.

"Yeah, and it looked like the souls are free to go back where they belong."

"Good, let's get out of here."

"We need to get Emily home."

"Ok then." Dean said clapping his hands. "Cas you wanna take care of her memory?" he whispered to Cas in passing.

"Alright." he said stepping over to Emily and cupping her face for a moment to find the unwanted memories and erasing them. "You can take her now." Castiel cocked his head slightly as if listening to something only he could hear. "Dean I need to go, I'm needed in Heaven. They may have found a way to open the veil and allow the souls to enter. I may not be available for a while; I won't be able to hear you pray."

"Alright Cas, take all the time you need. If we can help, you know where to find us. Be careful." Dean told him knowing he had to help his brothers and sisters and the souls that were in the veil.

Castiel waited until they were out of the building before vanishing with a soft swish of feathers and disturbance of the air. He didn't like being out of contact with the Winchesters but this could not be helped. He could feel Dean's understanding when he told him and it pleased him.

"Come on sweetie let's get you home." Sasha said leading Emily out of the building and toward where the Impala was parked. The girl allowed Sasha to lead her from the building still looking around confused and frightened. Sasha was able to get Emily's address from her and directed Dean to her home. "Here we are Emily, everything's ok now, why don't ya try to get some rest and things will look better tomorrow."

"Thanks Ms. Fowler, guess I just got a little lost." Emily told her before making her way up the sidewalk to her front door. She looked back one last time before opening the door and slipping inside.

 **spn**

"Shit." Dean mumbled as he pulled the Impala up to the front of Sky's house. "Our sisters are here."

"You wanna drop the girls off and head for the hills?" Sam asked looking out the side window toward the door. He pulled his cell from his jacket and looked at the text. "That was Cole, said they did what they could to defuse our sisters, good luck."

"Dammit, might as well get it over with. I mean they can't kill us."

"Wanna bet on that?" Sam asked looking toward the now open door to see Krissy standing there with arms crossed waiting for them to get out. Claire and Alex loomed behind her looking over her shoulder.

"Want us to go first and pave the way?" Sky asked trying to hide her laughter. Her man could face vampires, werewolves and shape shifters and were afraid of three young women. But she had to admit, these three were more dangerous than most women their age. They could fight with the best of them and she bet nine times out of ten would win.

"Come on Sammy, I'm tired and thirsty and sore; let's let them vent and we can move on."

The four got out of the car and headed for the front door and their very angry sisters. If looks could kill, Krissy's would of had the guys dead and buried before they made it up the steps.

"You've done some low things Dean Winchester, but this tops it all you bastard." she hissed at him poking him in the chest hard with her finger.

"It was for your own good. You know I wouldn't of done it otherwise." Dean told her trying to push around her. "And watch the name calling, I can still put you over my knee." he cautioned her.

"Are you guys ok?" Alex asked seeing the dirt and scraps on Sky, Sam and Dean.

"Yeah, just got tossed around a little."

"And the creature?"

"Cas killed it, let the souls free to return to their host and the others to go to Heaven we hope. He's headed up there to hopefully help open the veil."

"Come on move, I need something to drink." Dean argued picking Krissy up and moving her so they could get inside.

"Hey Sis." Cole called from the couch. "Everything work out?"

"Yep another one bites the dust."

"What say we go out and celebrate tonight?" Dean asked Sky. "How 'bout it Sammy? Wanna double?"

"Sasha sound good to you?" Sam asked.

"I think I would like that." she smiled at him batting her eyes.

"It's settled then, we'll leave here at say six."

"Are you up to something?" Sky questioned Dean giving him a serious look.

"No...What would I be up to?" he asked innocently.

"We're taking the girls out shopping, grab something to eat and maybe see a movie tonight." Cole told them.

"Good maybe they'll cool off and get over pouting." Dean replied.

"I don't pout." Krissy said from behind him. "I get even so you better watch your back." she whispered into his ear before sitting down beside Cole.

"I'm gonna head home, maybe get a nap before we go out tonight." Sasha said.

"I'll walk you out." Sam told her slipping an arm around her waist and walking with her toward the door.

"Nap doesn't sound bad." Dean nodded taking his drink and heading for the bedroom. "Wanna join me?" he asked Sky wriggling his eyebrows at her.

"I thought you wanted to nap?" she teased letting him pull her down the hall.

"And that's our cue to make ourselves scarce." Cole told the others, getting up off the couch and pulling Krissy with him.

"Who's driving?" Brody asked holding out the keys.

"I will." Cole offered accepting the keys.

"What movie are we going to see?" Claire asked grabbing her jacket.

"The new Star Wars, reviews were pretty good."

"Doesn't it have some of the original actors in it?" Alex asked.

"Yes, special effects are supposed to be good too."

"Gotta go get my wallet." Trace told them heading back to Sam's bedroom.

"Can't wait to get some popcorn and M&M's." Krissy moaned happily.

"I know why is it popcorn tastes so much better at the movies?" Alex asked.

"It's the butter." Claire replied. "Can we check out that new book store in the square?"

"Come on slow poke." Cole called.

"Wait, any one besides me need to potty?" Alex asked heading for the bathroom.

"Yeah now that you mention it." Claire agreed following her.

"Oh boy might as well sit down." Cole sighed knowing it would be fifteen more minutes before he got them rounded up and out the door. He just hoped they didn't get a show from his sister and Dean. He knew they could get loud at times and was glad he had some good head phones.

* * *

 **A/N: One more monster bites the dust, now what is in store for the gang? Thank you to all who are still traveling with me on this journey, one more twist for them to overcome. Hope you enjoy and thank you to all who are taking time to read some of my other stories too. Leave me a review, I appreciate each and every one of them.**

 **NC**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Dean tugged on his tie, hating the choking feeling it gave him, but he wanted to look nice for Sky and he wanted this to be a very special night for what he was about to do. He hadn't even told Sam about the surprise he had planned. He sat on the bed and slipped on his shoes waiting for Sky to come out of the bathroom. Music was playing in the back ground and he paused to listen to the song.

 _"It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear.  
She puts on her make-up and brushes her long blonde hair.  
And then she asks me, "Do I look all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."_

As the verse ended Sky walked out of the bathroom in a short black dress that clung to her sexy body and heels putting her nearly as tall as Dean. Her blonde hair was pulled up except for the strands that frame her beautiful face. She wore a simple necklace that Dean had gotten her for her birthday and the matching earrings for Christmas. Dean stood up and looked at her lovingly as the song continued to play.

 _"We go to a party and everyone turns to see  
This beautiful lady that's walking around with me.  
And then she asks me, "Do you feel all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."_

"Well?" Sky asked holding her arms out and turning slowly.

"Yes, you look wonderful tonight." Dean smiled stepping to her, taking her in his arms and kissing her.

"You clean up pretty good too." she smiled checking out his tie and suit.

"I hate these things, but for you it's worth it."

"We'll have to do this more often."

"Where have you been hiding that number?"

"Oh I have a few things you haven't seen." she cooed running a hand down his chest and batting her eyes at him.

"If we don't leave now, we're not gonna make our dinner reservation." Dean growled taking in her perfume before pulling her toward the door.

 **spn**

Sam looked up as Sky walked into the living and gave a low whistle.

"Wow Sky, you look stunning."

"Why thank you kind sir and you are as handsome as your brother." Sky complemented him. "Where's your date?"

"Almost here." he said checking his watch. They looked up when the bell rang for the front door as if on cue.

"Got it." Dean said since he was closest to the door. He opened it and smiled widely. "Come on in, you look very nice."

"Why thank you and I have to say that suit does look good on you." Sasha said stepping into the house.

Sam looked at her admiring her beauty. Sasha was dressed in a deep red, slinky dress that hit her mid thigh, showing off her long, sleek legs and medium heels putting her closer to Sam's height. Her hair was twisted up on her head, with curls escaping in just the right places. She smiled at Sam admiring how dashing he looked in his suit.

"You are breathtaking." he whispered to her brushing a kiss across her lips.

"You're not so bad yourself handsome."

"Come on you two, you can play smoochy mouth later."

"Oh, you're one to talk." Sky laughed punching Dean lightly.

"Madam, your chariot awaits." Dean bowed taking her hand and kissing it.

"Not sure if Baby would like being called a chariot or not." Sky teased him.

"Shall we?" Sam asked slipping his arm around Sasha's waist and pulling her close.

They headed out the door and to the Impala for the drive to the restaurant. The night was clear with the stars beginning to sparkle in the sky and a full moon lighting their way.

 **spn**

"Goin' to get more popcorn." Cole whispered sneaking up and heading out of the theater.

"Bathroom." Alex whispered following him.

Cole purchased more popcorn and was heading back into the theater when two men grabbed him and injected him with a quick acting sedative. He slumped between them and they moved toward the exit to be confronted by Alex.

"Hey! What'd you do to him?" she yelled when she didn't see Cole moving. "Help!"

One of the guys punched her in the face knocking her out. He quickly grabbed her and carried her out with them before anyone actually knew what happened.

 **spn**

"You know how to wine and dine a girl." Sky told Dean as she sipped on her wine. "The food is wonderful and the company even better."

"It's a special occasion." he replied fingering a box in his jacket pocket.

"Did I miss something?"

"No."

Sam and Sasha looked at each other slightly puzzled and Sam shrugged at her not knowing what his brother was up to. Sam eyed his brother suspiciously trying to read him as he sat back in his chair letting his brain go into overdrive. Dean was being smug and secretive, which wasn't like him.

"Sky you're the love of my life..."

Before Dean could say anything else Sky's cell phone buzzed and she glanced at the caller ID.

"Hold that thought." she smiled pulling up her message. Dean, Sam and Sasha watched as Sky's face changed to one of love to one of pure terror. Her face paled and her hand started shaking as she looked up in fear at Dean.

Before he could ask what was wrong, his cell vibrated in his pocket and Sam pulled his vibrating one out of his pocket.

"Hello." they both said together and listened to frantic voices screaming at them.

"We have to go now." Sky finally got out pushing her chair back so hard it fell over.

"We're on our way." Dean told Krissy. He pulled his wallet out and threw money on the table before catching Sky and heading for the door.

"Come on, on our way now Claire." Sam said.

"What's going on Sam?"

"I'll explain on the way. Let's go."

 **spn**

Dean screeched to a stop in front of the movie theater looking for the guys and girls. He saw Brody waving from the corner and headed over there.

"What's going on?"

"Some one kidnapped Cole and Alex." Krissy told him clutching his arm in desperation.

"We need to get home. This is all my fault." Sky said more to herself than to the others. "Follow us back to my place."

They got back in the cars and headed home. He looked over at Sky and saw the fear and sorrow on her face. He saw her biting her lip like she always did when she was stressed and upset but there was a calculating demeanor about her too, one that Dean had not seen before.

"What's goin' on Sky?" he questioned gently.

Sam looked at Sasha hoping to give her reassurance, but not knowing what was going on besides Cole and Alex being missing. He took her hand and squeezed it to let her know it would be ok, he hoped.

"My past caught up with me." she said softly. "And Cole and Alex are paying the price."

Dean didn't question her further knowing it would be easier once they got to the house. He watched as she searched her contacts and speed dialed a number.

"It's Sky, they found me and took Cole." she said to someone. "I know, yes I am. He's my brother, I have to try." she continued listening to a response. "I don't see how I can, they took Alex too, she's family. Ok." After a pause Sky hung up.

"Who was that?"

"Uncle Jethro, he will be here as soon as he can get a flight."

Dean's knuckles tightened on the steering wheel knowing something really bad was happening and he had no clue what it was. Sky had mentioned her uncle several times, but he didn't know much about him except that he worked for the government. Whatever was happening, he was going to make damn sure to be included. No way was he being left out in the cold when one of their own was in danger.

 **spn**

The car was filled with a tense silence as Dean pushed his Baby to get back to the house. He pulled into the driveway and stopped, watching as Sky jumped out of the car before he even had it turned off and walked barefooted toward the door with a determination Dean had only seen once before. That had been when they first met, each were looking for their kidnapped little brother.

"Sorry 'bout this Sasha, why don't ya go on home?" Dean told her getting out as Sam and her got out of the back.

"Dream on, I may be new to this family and all, but I don't desert anyone when there's a crisis." she stated walking toward the house without looking back.

"Ok then, since no one's listening to me, let's go see what's goin' on." Dean said looking behind him as Brody and the others pulled up beside them and got out. "Come on girls, we need to find our family." Dean told the girls. "You guys can head out, no need getting involved."

"We're already involved, Cole's our friend and fellow Marine." Brody told Dean.

"We don't back down when a brother's in trouble." Trace added.

"They took my girl and I plan on helping get her back. You're not gonna stop us from going either."

"Well let's go, we've got to start tracking whoever took them." Dean stated seeing there was no use arguing with any of them. He figured they could use all the help they could get. At least the guys were trained to fight and that was a point in their favor.

* * *

 **A/N: A romantic dinner interrupted with a new twist to the story. Hope I have your interest peaked again as to who took them. Thank you to all for hanging around for the read. Your thoughts are appreciated with your reviews. Leave me one if you have a moment.**

 **Who saw that coming on SPN last night? I sure didn't and that really throws a big twist on everything. Don't want to get into to detailed in case some of you haven't seen it. But, crap!**

 **NC**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Dean walked into the house with the others trailing along behind him. He looked up as Sky came down the hall dressed in black and carrying two bags. The look on her face was one of determination with a hint of something dangerous. He had never seen her this intense or on edge before and it made him uneasy.

"Babe, what are you doing?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm heading out. I'll bring Cole and Alex back." she stated sitting her bags down to grab her laptop and stuff in one of them. "Rule 45-Clean up your own mess."

"Oh hell no you're not." he growled grabbing her arm firmly to stop her. "Who's dumb ass rule is that anyway."

In seconds Sky had removed his hand and had him pinned to the wall being careful not to hurt him. She had never really shown him just how well trained she was in hand to hand and Dean struggled for a second before stilling. Sam started to step in to aid his brother, but stopped when he saw the look in Dean's eyes. Dean didn't want or need his help.

"The rules are my uncles, don't knock them and I can't let you come Dean, any of you. This is going to be very dangerous and I don't want any of you getting hurt or worse killed." she told him letting him go and stepping back. Dean turned slowly looking down at her all emotion gone from his face.

"Dude, you've got a kick ass girlfriend." Brody commented in appreciation just loud enough for the ones standing around him to hear.

Dean cast a killer look his way before coming back to rest on Sky. He stepped in front of her stopping her from heading out the door.

"And what we do not's dangerous? You're goin' to talk to me or you don't leave."

Brody, Trace and Sasha stood still, afraid to move as they watched the stand off. They looked between the brothers and Sky waiting for one to give in. The girls had never seen their brothers like this, nor Sky and it sent a hint of fear through them.

Sky looked up into his dark, piercing eyes knowing the longer she argued, the longer it was gonna take her to leave. Sam had come to stand beside his brother doubling their intimidation. Letting out a deep breath, Sky finally spoke.

"The reason I never talk about what I do is because I deal with very dangerous people in extremely dangerous situations, one's who will shoot you on the spot without batting an eye. They have hired guns, paid assassins; they're ruthless and killers. I'm who they call in as the last resort when all other resources are depleted or of no use. I'm the wild card no one expects. I have made a lot of enemies in my line of work. Damnit Dean, I can't risk any of your lives going after them. Don't you see, you've never dealt with monsters like this before? Besides you don't kill humans, remember?" she explained trying to get him to change his mind. "I need to protect you."

Dean listened to her talk shocked at what he was hearing. This was a part of her life that she never let bleed over into her private life until now. He was finding she was so much more than she ever let him see and he wasn't sure how to take this news. Any uncertainty or concern he pushed in the back of his mind to deal with later. She was still the girl he had fallen in love with and still loved, this didn't change his feelings for her. He also didn't like anyone trying to protect him; he was the one who should be doing the protecting.

"Excuse me; we've seen two tours overseas in the worse possible conditions. Trace and me were trained for this kind of thing." Brody inserted letting them know they were here and were in.

"That was before they attacked our family." Dean said. "You can't do this alone. Sam, you and Sasha see what ya can find on cameras, surveillance around the theater. We need to know who to look for and see if Alex or Cole's phones are on and if we can track either."

"Got it." Sam said pulling Sasha with him.

"We're goin' to Jody's to get geared up." Krissy told them before taking Brody's keys. "We'll be back in a few and you better not think about leaving without us. This time we all go got it big brother." she said looking directly at Dean to be sure he understood.

"Let me change and then you're gonna tell me who you think took them." Dean told Sky giving her a look that said she better not try to leave without him.

"Come on, I know Cole has weapons we can borrow." Brody told Trace as the headed for Sam's bedroom to change and raid Cole's stash.

 **spn**

Dean quickly began shedding his suit and tie, taking the small box and slipping it back into the back of his top dresser drawer. This would have to wait; he had more important matters to deal with now. After slipping on jeans, tee shirt and long sleeved shirt, he grabbed his boots, duffle bag and weapons bag before heading back to the living room. Sky was pacing the room as she sent a text on her cell waiting for him to return. He sat his bag down and pulled on his boots before standing to stop her nervous pacing.

"Talk to me."

"Alright, understand I can't tell you details, it's classified, Need To Know, Top Secret stuff. I do black ops work for the government. I'm called in only for the most difficult cases." she told him trying to be as vague as possible. "I've kept that life and my private life separated, never leaving any trace that will lead them back to me or my family. But like they say, money can buy anything if you grease the right palms. Someone is out for revenge and they found me. I'm thinking it was easier to kidnap Cole to get to me, unfortunately Alex must of got in the way. These people are deadly and believe me when I tell you; they will not hesitate to kill any of you. I can't ask you to help because I don't want any of you getting hurt."

"They can try, but they may find it harder than they think. Besides, you're not asking for our help we are offering it. It's not like we don't know what could happen, hell we look death in the face every time we face the supernatural, this is not any different." Dean replied. "In fact it may be easier since we won't have any supernatural things to deal with. I'd say we're on the same playing field."

 **spn**

"We're ready." Brody told them coming out of the back dressed in camouflage pants, olive drab tee shirt and a long sleeved camouflage shirt and carrying a rifle and bag. Trace followed him dressed the same and sat a bag down so he could slip a gun holster onto his belt before fitting a handgun into it. They looked every bit the tough Marines they were.

"Sky contact Jody and let her know what's going on and we're going after them."

"Alright." she said moving to the kitchen to make the call knowing this was going to be a hard call to make. She was sure Jody was going to get the FBI involved; she just hoped they would not get in her way. She was going to make the ones who messed with her family pay for this.

"Sammy you find anything."

"Yeah, we found a grey van leaving the area around the time they were taken. Sasha was able to get a license plate from a traffic camera and she hacked the DMV data base to find the owner. Looks like they were stolen from a truck the day before. We did track the van out of town and know which way it went."

"That's a start. Go change." he instructed his brother. He stepped to Sasha and whispered to her for a few moments.

"Any luck with either cell?" Sky asked from the kitchen. She was throwing together two bags with water and food, one for Dean and her and one for the guys and girls.

"Cole's was on for ten minutes before going dark and Alex's was on for a little longer before doing the same. They're heading south east on 29." she answered as she continued to type on the laptop. "I need to go home and change too."

"Look I know you wanna help, but Sasha you're not trained for any of this." Dean started.

"Don't even go there, I might not be able to help with the fighting, but I can help with the computer work and tracking and whatever else you need. I'm a hacker and I can hack into satellite feeds and check the interstate, just have to let them get in range. I'm good at it Dean. I know my limits, so get it in your head, I'm not staying behind."

"Well ok then." Dean told her impressed with her backbone. "Sammy you stay with Sasha, you guys with the girls. We'll take three cars in case we need to split up. Sammy." Dean called to him opening the weapon's bag and handing him his guns and knives. Sam accepted each weapon storing it on his body before heading out with Sasha. Dean pulled out his guns and checked the loads to be sure they were loaded with real bullets before slipping them into his clothes. "You guys need any other arms?"

"Got an extra hand gun and ammo?" Brody asked.

"Yep, in the car, come on either of you any good with a crossbow?"

 **spn**

Brody and Trace were waiting outside when Krissy and Claire pulled up to the house in Brody's SUV. Brody took Krissy's place behind the wheel, waiting for everyone to get settled.

"Dean and Sky have gone on ahead; Sam and Sasha will be following us as soon as she gets ready. All we know is they're headed down 29 south east. We're to keep in touch by cell." he informed the girls before pulling out of the driveway. Everyone was quiet watching out the windows lost in their own thoughts.

 **spn**

Sasha opened her front door and headed straight for her bedroom to change and pack a small bag.

"Can you pack my laptop and be sure the power cord is in the bag?"

"Got it." Sam answered picking up her computer bag and unplugging her laptop. He slid it into the case and unplugged the cord storing it in there too. "I'm gonna grab some waters and granola bars for the road."

"Sounds good, take whatever you think we might need."

Sam found a cloth bag and pulled some water from the fridge before raiding the cabinet and tossing granola and power bars, crackers and small bag of chocolate in too. He sat it by the computer case and waited for Sasha to come from the bedroom.

Fifteen minutes later Sasha came out dressed in dark clothes carrying a small pack with extra clothes. She went to one of her bookcases and ran a finger down the books before pulling two thin books from the case and adding them to her pack.

"I'm ready, just need to turn on the alarm system for both floors." she said going to the side closet and opening a hidden panel. "We have twenty seconds after its set to get out, go stand by the door."

"Right." Sam replied picking up the bags and moving to the door waiting for her to finish. "I thought your alarm was by the door here?" he asked looking at the alarm pad.

"That is one, this one here, if the basement is breached, the place goes up and everything is destroyed. We can't let what is down there get into the wrong hands."

"So Dean could of blown himself up when he broke in?"

"No, no, it wasn't armed then. I only arm it if I going to be gone for a period of time. The other one pretty much works for everyday."

"Good to know." Sam commented not sure he wanted to tell Dean how close he came to blowing himself up if she had set that alarm.

"You wanna drive first or should I?"

"I will." Sam told her pulling his cell to read a text from Dean. "They've not seen anything yet. Come on we need to catch up."

* * *

 **A/N: Now we know a little more about Sky and her other life. Thank you to all who are taking the time to read my story and to those who are following, favored and have reviewed. So the gang has to plan a rescue for two of their own. Leave a review, I do enjoy them.**

 **NC**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The night closed in around them as Dean drove the Impala down 29 hoping they were heading in the right direction. He cast a glance at Sky in the passenger seat and saw her looking at a map with a small flashlight. She looked up when she felt his eyes on her.

"We'll find them." he told her quietly.

"What if it's not in time?"

"Then someone's gonna pay dearly." he assured her glaring back at the road ahead of them. The headlights reflected off the blacktop as the tires ate up the miles. "How long are we gonna drive this way? We don't know where they went after the phones went dead. They could of turned off anywhere."

"If I know these men, they'd want an out of the way private place to do their dirty work. They'd want to be away from any populated areas."

"I'm sure you'll be contacted again and if Sasha is as good as she claims to be, maybe she can trace it." Dean said. "If not, there is something else we can try."

"What?"

"Location spell. We've used one before, should work."

"Good to know. Whatever it takes."

"What aren't you telling me?" he asked seeing a familiar look on her face that was similar to what he used when he was holding back information.

"Nothing." she said folding the map and looking out the side window away from Dean not wanting him to see what was in her eyes.

"Don't lie to me, I know you too well Sky, talk to me."

"I can't, not this time Dean, I'm sorry." she whispered. "This is my burden that I have to deal with please understand."

"Babe, you don't have to do this alone you know that right? I will always stand by your side. I can help bear the load; something like this is not new to me. I have strong shoulders and I've dealt with a lot of shit in my life. Please just don't shut me out."

"I'll try not to handsome, I'll try." she sighed knowing this was going to test their relationship. She reached across and took his hand feeling the warmth and strength he gave her.

 **spn**

"How close are we?" Claire asked Krissy as she read the text from Sky.

"Couple of hours it looks like. They're gonna find a place to stop so everyone can catch up."

Trace looked over at Claire as she suddenly clutched her head and moaned softly in pain.

"Claire what's wrong?"

"Pain." she mumbled rubbing her temples when fleeting images of Alex flashed before her eyes.

"Claire?" Krissy asked looking over the seat at her.

"It's Alex; she's come to, tied up." Claire whispered as the pain began to ease up. "Cole is there too."

"Can you tell where?"

"No, I just got a glimpse." she panted leaning into Trace's embrace.

"I got ya babe, its ok."

"Text Dean, have them stop now so we can catch up."

"Ok, Sam's about an hour behind us; I'll let him know too."

 **spn**

Sam pulled into the motel parking lot and started looked for the Impala and Brody's SUV. He spotted the cars in the back of the lot and slowly pulled around to park by the Impala. They got out and grabbed their bags before heading for the room number Sky had text to them. A quick knock brought Brody to the door and he stepped back to let them in.

"Hey guys." he greeted.

"Brody." Sam nodded steering Sasha on into the room to see the others sitting around it.

"Good, we're all here." Dean said getting up to allow Sasha a seat. "To catch you two up, Claire saw Alex and Cole for a brief moment. They're alive, that's about all she can tell us. We're hoping she can make contact again." he said looking at the tired faces surrounding him. "Alright, I know everyone's tired and worried. We all need some sleep and then we'll work on a plan on finding Cole and Alex." Dean instructed the others. "Before you start arguing..." he added seeing Sky getting ready to object. "We need to be sharp; we won't do them any good if we're too tired to help."

"Dean's right." Sam said. "We need to rest."

"Here, we got two more rooms one for the girls and one for the guys." Dean told them holding out two keys. "They're beside ours; go on try to get some rest."

"Thanks." Brody said accepting the keys and handing one to Krissy.

"Ok, we'll see ya in a few hours." she said taking a key and going to the door. "Come on Claire."

"Wait, we'll walk with you." Trace said taking Claire's hand.

"Thanks." Claire mumbled to him leaning into his touch.

"We'll see ya in a bit." Brody told them following the others out.

 **spn**

"You want the bathroom first?" Sam asked Sasha.

"Thanks, I won't be long." she said pulling a bag out of her pack along with an oversized tee shirt.

"You're next." Dean told Sky encircling her waist with his arms so he could pull her back against his strong chest. Sky allowed him to do this revealing in his strong embrace and feeling the comfort and love Dean gave her.

It wasn't long before Sasha came out dressed in a tee shirt that hung to mid thigh. She looked at the two queen size beds and back at Sam not sure what to do.

"That one." he pointed to the one in the far corner. "Go ahead; I'll join you in a minute."

"Ok." she replied going to the bed and turning it down before crawling in it. She settled on a pillow and watched as Sam pulled a pair of light sweats from him bag and waited for the bathroom. Neither Dean nor Sam seemed uncomfortable about sharing a room or having girls with them in the room.

Sky stepped out of the bathroom and didn't hesitate to go to the other bed and get comfortable.

"Mind closing your eyes?" Dean asked Sasha as he stepped to the bed Sky was in.

"Oh, yeah, sure." she replied covering her eyes. She could hear the rustle of clothes and then Dean's voice talking to her.

"Ok you can open them now."

"Are you going to do the spell?" Sky asked Dean when he got settled in the bed.

"Yes, when we get up, now go to sleep."

Sasha looked and saw Dean in bed with Sky curled up next to him. He pulled her closer resting her head in the nap of his neck as they settled down. Sam came out of the bathroom and put his clothes on a chair before turning out the lamp and slipping into bed with her. He pulled her into his arms and brushed his lips across hers before whispering good night into her ear. She listened to the sounds of each person's different breathing as they evened out and slowed when each drifted to sleep. She let the sound of Sam's steady breathing lull her to sleep as she snuggled in his warm embrace.

 **spn**

Quiet mumbling roused Sasha from her sleep as she searched for the missing warmth. Cracking open an eye, she saw she was alone in the bed. Glancing over at the other bed, she found it empty too. Sasha stretched and sat up looking around the room in time to see Dean coming out of the bathroom with only a towel riding dangerously low on his lean hips.

"Oh crap, sorry." she gawked wanting to look away but was too intrigued with enjoying the view.

"Good you're awake." Dean said ignoring her stares as he pulled clothes out of his bag. "Sam and Sky went for breakfast, should be back in a few minutes. I'll be through in the bathroom in a few." he continued walking back into the bathroom. "Oh and you can close your mouth now, don't wanna catch a fly or something." he smirked watching Sasha blush deeply as she looked away. She could hear him chuckle from the bathroom before closing the door.

 **spn**

"Hey." Sam smiled seeing Sasha was up and dressed and sitting on the bed. "Got breakfast."

"Why didn't you wake me?" she asked getting up to join him by the table. She glanced sideways at Dean to see if he seemed uncomfortable and was awarded with a wink from him and a sly smile. Sasha looked back at Sam hoping he didn't notice the heat in her cheeks.

"You were sleeping so soundly, I didn't want to wake you." Sam said frowning at her discomfort and looking at his brother with his _what did you do now_ bitch face.

"Are the others up?" Sky asked Dean as she set bags on the table beside the coffees Sam sat down.

"I heard movement a few minutes ago."

"I'll text the girls let them know food's here." Sam said fishing his cell out of his pocket.

"Do you take your coffee black?" Dean asked Sasha holding out a cup. "Or do you have to ruin it like Sammy does?"

"Actually I drink hot tea." she said taking the small coffee pot to the bathroom to fill so she could make some hot tea.

"Why does that not surprise me?" he told her watching her pull tea bags from her pack.

"The girls will be here in a minute and they'll check on the guys." Sam said reading the text on his cell.

"After we eat, we'll do the location spell. Did you bring the books?"

"Yes, I picked the simplest ones so we should be able to find what we need pretty easily."

"Sounds good." Dean said picking up a sandwich and cup of coffee. He veered toward the door when someone knocked and allowed the others entrance. "Foods on the table eat up and we'll get to work." he told them taking a seat on the bed beside Sky.

"Thanks." Brody and Trace said together as they strolled to the table.

"You girls get any sleep?" Dean asked.

"A little." Krissy answered joining the guys to get food and drink.

"Claire, you ok?" Sky asked noticing how tired she still looked.

"I'm fine." she yawned. "Just need some caffeine in my system."

"Be sure to eat something too." Dean told her glancing around the room to be sure all of them were eating. Being the oldest in the group, made him feel responsible for all of them just like a big brother should. They all needed to be at the top of their game if they were going to get Cole and Alex back.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks so much to all who are still hanging in here with this story. Things are going to get rough before it gets better. Thank you to all who are following, favoring and for the reviews that I greatly appreciate. So the hunt is on for the kidnappers.**

 **NC**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"This one is the easiest." Sasha explained as she opened one of her books to a location spell.

"Let me see." Dean said looking over her shoulder to read the page.

She could feel his warm breath on her neck and shivered slightly at his nearness. Moving slightly, she handed the book over her shoulder to him and stepped closer to Sam.

"What's goin' on?" Sam whispered in her ear. It didn't get past him how uncomfortable Sasha seemed being close to Dean.

"Nothing." she told him.

"Awe Sammy your girlfriend's embarrassed 'cause she saw me naked." Dean shrugged.

"I did not, you had a towel covering...I mean not completely." Sasha stuttered causing giggles and chuckles from several of the others who knew Dean well enough to know his antics.

"Don't worry about it." Sky laughed. "He thinks he's God's gift to women and has no modesty at all."

"Yeah, you're lucky he had a towel at all." Sam scoffed giving Dean his _really, she doesn't know you yet_ bitchlook.

"Hey! I'm not an exhibitionist." Dean complained scanning the page in the spell book. "Let's do this."

"What do ya need for the spell?" Sam asked getting serious.

"We still got a map in the glove box?"

"I think so."

"We need something personal of either Cole of Alex." he said looking to the girls for help.

"Her hair brush is in the SUV, there should be hair in it." Krissy answered getting up to head outside.

"We also need these things." he said scribbling on a pad and handing it to Sam. "I think most of it's in the trunk."

"On my way." Sam nodded catching the keys in midair that were thrown his way.

"I'll go with you." Sasha told him grabbing her jacket from the chair before following him.

"I think you scarred her for life." Sky snickered throwing an arm around his neck and planting a kiss on his cheek. "You're such a tease."

"She'll get over it, hey, you already saw Sam in far less, remember. So we're even."

"You Winchesters are..." she laughed out loud.

"Loveable, cute, handsome, irresistible, your sex toy?" Dean finished for her jerking her over his shoulder and into his lap to kiss her.

"Come on guys, this is getting way to grouse for me." Krissy grimaced. "Call us when you're ready to do the spell."

"Oh you're so bad." Sky told him smacking his chest playfully. Sky knew some of Dean's coping mechanisms were to make light of things, brash teasing or destroy something. He didn't like not being in control and when it involved family it only made it worse. She let him cling to her for as long as he needed wanting to give him the strength and anchor he needed.

 **spn**

The air was heavy in the room as the five hunters, two Marines and a Keeper of Knowledge made ready to cast a location spell in order to find their missing family.

"Are you sure this will work?" Sky asked watching Dean add ingredients to a brass bowl, mashing and stirring it as he went.

"Won't know until we try." he answered pulling out a knife and nicking his finger to allow blood to drip into the bowl. Sam handed him a napkin to wrap around his finger and took the bowl to pour the potion onto a map. He lit a match and spoke the spell in Latin before dropping it onto the wet map.

Brody and Trace watched in wonder as the fire suddenly flared up in a blazing blue-orange flame before going out and burning the entire map but one spot. Dean and Sky looked down at the location that was left, Rose, Nebraska.

"Well?" Krissy asked trying to see around Dean to see the scrap of map.

"Ever been there?" Dean asked Sky.

"No, but it looks like it's in the middle of no where." Sky frowned knowing that was going to make it harder to get in there unseen.

"Ok, we have a location, let's hit the road." Dean told everyone wiping the ash into the trash can. He picked up his bags and waited for the others to do the same.

They were heading out the door when Sky's cell rang. Everyone stopped in their tracks and waited as she dug it from her pocket to answer it. Her face when hard and cold when she pulled up a picture that was sent to her. Dean took one look at Sky and knew it had to be something from the kidnappers. He pried the phone from her clenched hand and looked at it. It showed a bloodied, beaten Cole tied to a chair with a newspaper showing today's date as proof of life. Below the picture was a text, _instructions to follow, obey or he dies slow and painfully_. Sam looked over Dean's shoulder at the phone and over at Sky whose face was a mask of fury so dark he almost stepped back. This was a side of Sky that no one had seen and Sam wondered just how dangerous she could be.

"Come on." Dean said taking Sky's arm to only have it jerked from his grip as she stormed from the room. "Alright." Dean grunted. "Sasha can you check out this Rose, Nebraska place, see what we're walking into and can you see about tracing this call?" he asked holding out the phone before following Sky out.

"Of course." she said accepting the phone.

"It was Cole wasn't it Sam?" Krissy confronted Sam before he could get out of the room.

"Yeah, he's alive Kris, just concentrate on that."

"Ok Sam." Claire said taking Krissy's arm and leading her out. Brody and Trace followed close behind deciding on who was driving first.

"Sam what did it show?" Sasha asked quietly.

"It was Cole, he's been beaten pretty bad." he replied. "There was no sign of Alex."

"I'm sure she's ok. I mean the location spell wouldn't of found her if she were..." Sasha started and stopped before saying dead.

Sam opened the door of the car for her and thought about what she said. He walked around to the driver's side and slid behind the wheel. He headed out falling in behind Trace as they made their way toward the town of Rose.

 **spn**

"Babe, talk to me." Dean said softly. He was seeing a side of Sky that he had never seen before. He wasn't afraid of much, but Sky was starting to worry him. He could relate to what she was feeling having felt this way himself during his lifetime. He knew from his own experience you can't keep that rage bottled up, it would eat you alive.

"I'm fine." she replied in a voice he didn't recognize as the woman he loved. She had been around him too long and had picked up the response the Winchester's used when things weren't ok but they wanted others to think they were.

"You can't con a con man Sky, I know you're not. Believe me when I tell you we'll do whatever it takes to get them back."

Sky looked out the side window not trusting her voice to answer him. She could feel her other self taking over and what bothered her the most was Dean seeing her this way. She didn't know if his feelings for her would change once he saw who she could become. Was their love strong enough to survive this? It frightened her just to think about it and the possibility of losing him. She loved him so much; she ached at the thought of not being with him for the rest of her life.

They drove on in silence toward Rose, Nebraska each lost in their own thoughts. Sky reached over and dug his cell out of his jacket pocket without asking making Dean frown. Dean watched Sky text someone and then began doing something on his cell. Dean concentrated on driving; glancing in the rearview mirror now and then to be sure the others were still behind him. He wanted to get as close as they could to the town before stopping for food and gas.

 **spn**

"Hello." Sky said answering Dean's phone.

"Hey." Sasha replied. "Sam wanted me to call to see if we were stopping soon."

"Yeah, Dean said he'd find a place shortly. I've already sent a text to Kris to let them know too."

"Ok sounds good. See ya in a bit then."

"Bye." Sky replied hanging up. "You found an exit yet?"

"Yeah, five miles ahead, gas and food looks good. And we can work out a plan after we see what Sasha's found."

"Dean, thank you."

"For what?"

"What you're doing to help me, I know it's because of Alex but..."

"It's not just because of her. You and Cole are our family too and we protect our family."

"Do you know how much I love you?"

Dean looked over at Sky and the sincere look on her face and the love in her eyes.

"I know." he said pulling her into his embrace. He felt her mold to his side as she snuggled close. The wheels in his brain began to turn as he started hashing out a plan to get Cole and Alex back. Even if these monsters were human, they could still use their hunter skills to make it work. In fact it might be easier knowing they were humans, they wouldn't have to deal with any other worldly things.

 **spn**

Dean was filling up the Impala when his cell beeped he had a text. He finished and pulled to the side into a parking space before checking it out. He read the message twice trying to figure out what it meant. Sam and Brody pulled over beside him and got out to stand beside him.

"The girls went to get a table." Sam said trying to get Dean's attention.

"Yeah, let's go." he mumbled heading for the 24 hour diner beside the gas station still lost in thought.

Brody and Trace looked at Sam wondering what was going on and Sam just shook his head to not press the issue. They followed the brothers to the diner and they looked around until they spotted Sky in the back corner waving to them.

"Hey, got a text from someone named Shadow." Dean said as he sat down beside her. "Someone you know?"

"Yes, can I see?" she asked holding out her hand. Dean handed over his cell and watched Sky as she read the text carefully and nodded to herself. He could see the wheels turning in her head as she hashed out a plan of her own. "We need to make a stop in Taylor, Nebraska."

"What's in Taylor?" Dean asked wondering why she didn't explain who this Shadow person was.

"Equipment we'll need and we need to wait until just before dawn to go in. From what Sasha found Rose is a very small town, pretty flat all around it. There's a factory just outside of town that's abandoned and would be a good place to hold someone. It's far enough away from the town that the locals wouldn't notice the comings and goings of strangers. There's no way we can go in with vehicles and not be seen. We'll drive as close as possible and then hike the rest of the way. Hopefully we can catch them off guard, since they don't know we know where they're hiding and are this close. They're gonna think I'm just leaving Sioux Falls so right now we have the upper hand."

"How many do you think we'll be up against?" Sam asked falling silent when two waitresses came by. They placed drinks around the table along with rolls and took orders before leaving them alone.

"I really don't know."

"Any idea who might be targeting you?" Claire asked as she munched on a buttered roll.

"It could be any case I've worked over the years." Sky answered with a deep frown. "All the necessary precautions were taken to keep my identity secret. Only a hand full even know of my existence, I don't think any of them would of sold me out."

"Someone did." Dean growled feeling the anger threatening to rear its ugly head. He clenched his hands into fists and let his mask drop to hide his true feelings. All anyone saw was a hard, blank face with no expression on it except for the eyes that smothered in rage.

Sam looked at his brother knowing what was going on, but had no solution to ease his rage. These kidnappers might not be like the monsters they usually hunt, but they were just as evil and deadly. He only hoped they got to them in time, before it was too late. He didn't think Dean or Sky would handle it very well.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for hanging in here with me. You know what to do, reviews are appreciated. NC**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The address from the text on Dean's phone led them to a small out of the way motel. He pulled into the parking lot wondering who they were meeting.

"Over there." Sky pointed toward an end room with a silver pick up parked in front of it.

Dean pulled toward the room and parked, waiting for the others to pull in too. He looked at Sky and saw a look of anticipation on her face. He wasn't sure if he was comfortable about that or not since he didn't know who they were meeting. They got out of the Impala and Dean followed Sky to the door allowing her to knock. The others gathered around with Sam behind his brother. The door was opened by a dark haired man, taller than Dean and very well build from the muscles outlined by his tight fitting tee shirt. When he saw Sky, a smile split across his handsome face and he pulled her into his strong embrace.

"Little Dove." he whispered swinging her off her feet making her laugh out loud.

Sam had a firm hold on Dean's shoulder knowing his brother was not going to react very well to this. He could feel the tension growing in his body and a tremble slowly ran down it. He gently without anyone seeing removed the gun from the waist of Dean's jeans and passed it behind him to Claire knowing it would be a good idea to limit his access to weapons at the moment. Claire slipped the gun into the waist of her jeans out of Dean's reach. Sam gave Krissy and Claire a knowing look and they stepped up to help control their brother if needed.

"It's been a long time Shadow." she said as he sat her back on her feet in the motel room.

"You're looking good." he said holding her out to give her once over. "So what's happened? I know you wouldn't of called unless it's bad."

Sam cleared his throat as they stood in the doorway waiting to be invited in. He still had a painful grip on his brother's shoulder and Krissy had one of his arms holding on tight to Dean's clenched fist. Sam was sure he was going to have bruises by the time this meeting was over.

"Come on in guys." Sky called turning their way. "Shadow this is Dean, Sam, Krissy, Clair, Brody and Trace. This is an old college of mine, Shadow. We've worked together in the past."

"Nice to meet everyone. Marines right?" he asked Brody and Trace. I can smell them a mile away, fellow brothers in arms."

"Yep, you served?" Brody replied for them shaking the outstretched hand.

"Three tours in the worse part of hell."

"I hear ya, _semper fi_." Trace nodded in agreement shaking his hand.

"And you two..." he continued looking at the brothers closely. Sam fidgeted under his questioning stare. "Not military, but there's something there...You've seen your own battles and so have these lovely young ladies." he said bowing slightly to the girls.

"Hi." several said.

"Hello" the others said.

Dean grunted some remark that wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear which Sam was thankful for since he didn't want to be a referee in a fight. He was pretty sure they would be even matched with this guy or maybe he was way out of their league and Sam didn't want to find out.

 **spn**

"Have you got what I need?" Sky asked ignoring the others for the moment. They all took seats around the room, Sam made sure to stand beside Dean in case he needed to do some brother control as Dean pulled his shoulder from his grasp with a mad huff. Sam stretched his cramped fingers and watched closely for any sudden outburst from Dean.

"You know I do." he said pulling a large duffle bag from behind the bed. He opened it up and let Sky scan the contents. "Little Dove what happened that you need this much fire power?" he asked softly.

"Someone found me Shadow; they kidnapped my brother and sister." she told him picking up a hand gun with a silencer on it. The others eyed the weapon wondering what else was hidden in that duffle. Sky paused when her cell began to ring and pulled it from her jacket. She read the text and slammed it shut. "It was them, I'm to be in Rose by tomorrow afternoon and will be given an address when they know I'm alone or they start sending Cole and Alex home one piece at a time." she spat in disgust tossing the gun back in the bag and walking away to hide her rage.

"So we have to go in tonight and strike at dawn." Dean said still eyeing Shadow.

"Want me to tag alone?" Shadow asked Sky laying a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"No, but thanks for the offer." she told him taking his hand with affection and smiling at him.

"If ya change your mind, you know how to get a hold of me. The room's paid for go a head and use it." he said picking up a small bag. "Good to see ya again Little Dove, don't be such a stranger." he told Sky, slipping an arm around her waist and brushing a kiss across her lips before strolling out of the room.

It was all Sam could do to keep Dean in his seat and stop him from attacking the man right then and there. "No bro!" he growled strongly into Dean's ear will using both hands on Dean's shoulders to keep him seated.

The others in the room grew suddenly quiet and still after the exchange between Sky and Shadow and looked at Dean wide eyed. Only Sam really knew how truly dangerous his brother could be when he felt slighted and right now he didn't like the attention Sky had gotten.

"You good." Sam mumbled, slowly loosing his hold on his brother's shoulders until Dean jerked from his grip glaring at him.

"I'm fine." he hissed at his brother daring him to say otherwise. "Can I talk to ya outside?" he asked Sky getting up and hooking her elbow to pull her toward the door.

"What's wrong?" she asked pulling her arm from his grasp and looking at him boldly.

"Outside, ok?" he asked again in a deep rumble.

"Fine." she stated turning on her heels and stalking out the door.

"Should we be concerned?" Sasha asked Sam seeing the look on both of their faces. "Don't you want to go out there with them?"

"Are you kidding? Not on your life." Sam huffed looking at her like she was crazy. "I don't have a death wish and I know when to keep my nose out of their business. Besides, I think Sky can take him, no problem."

"Our brother may be angry, but he won't hurt her, he loves her too much." Krissy added watching the door and trying to peek between the curtains.

They all got quiet when raised voices could be heard from outside. Unfortunately what was being said didn't filter through very well. Sasha looked at Sam and he fidgeted in his seat trying to pretend he wasn't hearing the argument between Dean and Sky. The others looked anywhere but at the window, waiting for the confrontation to end.

 **spn**

"Wanna tell me what that was about?" Dean asked trying to control the anger in his voice.

"What Dean? He's an old acquaintance and I worked some jobs with him." she said folding her arms across her chest and staring him down. "He pulled my bacon out of the fire a couple of times."

"From his attention I'd say there was a little more going on." he replied raising his voice. "He an old flame or something?"

"Yes Dean, we did date a few times. We both saw it wasn't working, we were better off as friends than lovers and no, before you ask, we never had sex. Are you satisfied?"

"And you stayed in touch?"

"We've emailed a few times just to let each other know we're still alive, I've not seen him in like three years, right before Cole was kidnapped. I had a mission, he was my backup." she answered. "I called him 'cause I knew he would deliver with no questions ask. So why the third degree?" she accused him.

"What am I suppose to think, some muscle bound guy practically attacks my girl and you think I'm gonna not question that?" he yelled pacing in front of his car. "Good thing Sammy was in there holding me back or I would of killed the guy."

"You dumb jerk!" she fussed at him hitting him hard in the arm. "Don't you know how much I love you? Now get your head outta your ass and deal with this, we need to save our family." she told him looking deeply into his eyes showing him her deepest emotions for him.

"I am a jerk." he agreed rubbing his arm where she socked him and looking sheepishly down at the ground. "I just don't like my girl being manhandled."

"I hope you know I would never do something like that to you Dee, I would never cheat on you, I'd die first." she said letting him take her into his arms and hold her tight. "You have to trust me."

"I know, I know." he sighed gently butting his head to hers as the tension left his body. "I do."

 **spn**

"I don't hear anything." Claire said breaking the silence hanging in the room.

"You think they're ok?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Krissy smirked looking out the window to see them kissing. "They made peace."

"Thank God." Sam sighed not wanting to deal with an irate brother when they had more important things to do. But he knew his brother, no matter what happened, he would see this job to the end and rescue Cole and Alex; then he would be picking up the pieces of his brother off some bar floor.

"So we're good then?" Brody asked them.

"Yes, I'm sure they will be in shortly." Sam said looking up as the door opened and the two walked back in to have all eyes trained on them waiting for Dean to speak.

"What?" Dean asked them.

"Nothing." Sam spoke up knowing better than dwelling on what just happened.

"Ok, quick weapons training." Sky announced pulling items from the bag. "Night vision goggles, who's used them?" she asked watching only the guy's hands go up. "Ok, ear wigs." she said holding up a small ear piece. "We'll communicate with these." she said showing them around. "I have some guns with silencers." she passed to the guys. "Sasha you're gonna be our eyes and ears. Can you like hack a satellite if I give you co-ordinates and codes for it?"

"Probably." she said slowly.

"You can use it to do a thermal scan of the area and see what we're up against and hopefully where Cole and Alex are being held." she instructed. "You two are to keep her safe, without her we will be blind." she told Krissy and Claire. "You guys are my backup and you need to get Cole and Alex out of there, I'll take care of the rest."

"Excuse me?" Dean asked. "No way you're doing this on your own sister."

"Dean, I need to keep you guys safe."

"I think we can take care of ourselves. Brody and Trace will find Alex and get her out. Sam and me will be with you and Sam can get Cole out while I stay with you."

"You don't think they're together?" Sasha asked.

"No, Alex is useless baggage to them, they only wanted Cole."

"You don't think they've killed her do you?" Brody asked a hint of fear in his voice.

"I don't know, but if they did, no one walks out alive. As long as she doesn't cause them any problems I think she's safe until they get what they want, Sky." Dean answered truthfully.

"We're only a couple of hours from Rose. We'll take the van as far as we can, no lights and then hike the rest of the way."

"What van?" Sam asked knowing he didn't hear anything about that.

"Shadow's letting us borrow a van. It's has the computer equipment we need." she said. "Didn't I mention that?"

"Um-m nope." Sam told her.

"Ok, let's grab some shut eye before we have to leave." Dean said looking around the room at the two queen beds and the couch that made a bed. "Guess we need to get another room."

"Hey give me some blankets and pillow, I don't mind the floor." Brody said.

"Yeah, the girls can have the couch, we'll take the floor." Trace agreed. "We've slept on worse."

"I'll go get some more blankets and pillows." Sam told them getting up to head to the office.

"Anyone want water or soda?" Sasha asked adding up the responses and following Sam. She grabbed the ice bucket on her way out figuring some might want their drink on ice. "Wait up." she called running to catch up.

 **spn**

Sky took a couple of minutes to text her uncle what they had learned and their location. He was going to hopefully be their ace in the hole, but she didn't tell anyone else just in case he couldn't get to them in time. He had never let her down before and she was sure he wouldn't do it now.

She looked around the room at her family and wondered how she could of gotten so lucky to find them and to find the man of dreams, the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Yeah, he was a little rough around the edges at times, but he was the most gentle, kind, protective and caring person she had ever known and one hell of a lover. She didn't know what she'd do if something happened to him or to any of them, but knew she couldn't stop them from helping.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks guys for all the support and hope you enjoyed the chapter. The rescue is coming. Reviews are welcome. NC**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Quiet music was playing in the room as everyone dozed off and on. The Marines were out first, since they were programmed to sleep anywhere and under any circumstances. The girls were not far behind them as they drifted into the realms of sleep. Sky lay in Dean's arms, neither of them asleep; both with too much on their minds. Dean was still musing over the meeting of one of Sky's ex-boyfriends. He guessed Shadow could be considered a boyfriend, Sky said they did date a few times. Sky wondering if she would be able to come back from this and her relationship with Dean still be intact. Sam and Sasha were cuddled together on the verge of sleep, Sam's hunter instincts were tuned in to the noises around him, listening for the ones that were out of place or strange. He opened his eyes a slit to see Sky getting out of bed and making her way quietly to the door to slip outside. He waited knowing Dean would probably be following her. Five minutes later Dean got up and followed her outside. Sam knew this was something they had to work out and knew to stay out of it. He pulled Sasha closer and settled down into a light sleep.

 **spn**

Dean looked around the parking lot searching for Sky. He didn't see her and headed for the end of the building taking in the surroundings. He spotted a small park at the back of the property and headed toward it when he saw a figure sitting on one of the benches.

Sky felt him before she saw him not looking up when he stopped in front of her. She didn't look up letting the silence hang between them.

"That seat taken?" he asked finally breaking the silence.

"No." she replied. She sensed his closeness wanting nothing more than for him to take her in his arms and hold her in his strong, safe embrace. She closed her eyes waiting for him to talk.

"Talk to me." Dean said softly still not touching her knowing she would decide when she wanted his support. He heard her draw in a deep breathe before expelling it slowly.

"I'm concerned that this could go sideways and no one walks out of it alive. What if I get someone killed?" she confessed wrapping her arms around her cold body. "If it was only my life, I could deal with that, but to have the..."

"Stop beating yourself up Babe, every one of us chose to be here of our own freewill. You didn't hold a gun to our heads so stop fretting over that. You know we all can take care of ourselves in a fight." Dean told her. "Now tell me what's really wrong."

"Nothing." she said too quickly for it to be true.

"You know you can't lie to me, I see right through you. Does it have to do with your friend?" he asked not looking at her when he said it.

"Shadow, no." she insisted. "We'll always be close friends and if he needed me, I would not hesitate to help him and him me. We have a bond, but not that kind...It's more a big brother thing I guess you could say." she shrugged and smiled to herself.

"I know it's 'bout us, are you mad at me?"

"No, not mad. I'm..." she started trying to choose her words carefully.

Dean waited patiently, letting her gather her thoughts so she could continue. He took one of her hands and laced his fingers through it letting them lay on his thigh.

"I'm scared your feelings for me might change once you see who I can become." she whispered looking down at their hands. "I'm afraid you might not like what you see."

"You listen to me." Dean said sternly clenching her hands tightly in his. "There is nothing, you understand me, nothing you can do that will change the way I feel about you. I love you with all my heart and soul and that will never change. You are my life now, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. Hell, you know some of the horrible things I've done I'm not proud of... but you still love me. Sometimes I wonder how you can..." he said swallowing hard trying to rein in his emotions. "Nothing could make me love you less, nothing. You have to believe that."

She finally looked into his eyes seeing the raging emotions reflected in them and the love he had for her. Hot tears flooded her eyes as she tried to blink them away to have several slip out and migrate down her cheeks. Dean reached his hand up and brushed them away cupping her face and touching his forehead to hers. Sky's hitched breathe caught in her throat with his touch and she leaned toward him allowing the much needed embrace envelope her.

"I love ya." he whispered in her ear before brushing his lips across her trembling ones. "Always and don't forget it." he said hugging her close.

"I was going to tell you this, but then Cole and Alex were kidnapped and it didn't seem so important. I've decided to stop taking assignments. I have enough money saved up to keep me going for a while and I can always do some consulting work or go back to programming. I don't want to endanger our family ever again."

"Stop beating yourself up, it's not like my job is any better. Hell, some monster could of kidnapped anyone to get to Sam and me. It's just something we both have to deal with. Just remember, neither of us has to do it alone."

Sky nodded into his neck not feeling she could say anything without totally breaking down and she didn't want to do that. She had to let Dean give her the strength she needed to get through this. He was her rock, her anchor, her positive and she thanked whomever every day that their paths had crossed.

They sat on the bench for another twenty minutes before Dean pulled her to her feet. "Let's go see if we can get a few hours of sleep." he suggested leading her back toward the motel.

As quietly as he could, Dean opened the door to their room and allowed Sky access before stepping in. He heard several guns cock and clicked his tongue letting them know it was them. Guns un-cocked and a couple of mumbles were heard as they shifted in their beds going back to sleep. Sky kicked her shoes off and crawled back in bed while Dean sat on the edge of the bed to remove his boots.

"Everythin' ok?" Sam asked just loud enough for Dean to hear.

"Yeah, we're good." he mumbled lying down beside Sky. "Go back to sleep." he told Sam. Dean pulled Sky into his arms and settled down to sleep this time.

 **spn**

"Everyone weapons check; we're going dark as soon as we're out of town." Dean instructed the bodies milling around as he readied his own weapons.

"We'll get as close as we can with the van and then it's on foot." Sky told them. "They won't be looking for me until this afternoon so we have an element of surprise in our favor."

"Go ahead and pack everything from the rooms and stow in the cars. We'll be leaving here as soon as we get Cole and Alex back."

Once the cars were packed and they had the van ready, everyone got settled with Dean driving and Sam riding shotgun. Once they were out of town and on the dark road, they put on the night vision goggles and continued to drive toward Rose. Sasha worked on the computer system hacking into the satellite feeds zeroing in on the abandoned factory.

"Can you pull up thermal scanning and see if there are any warm bodies at that factory?" Sky asked as she watched Sasha quickly type on the key board bringing up screen after screen as she hacked into the system gaining control and positioning the satellite to capture photos of the factory. She switched to thermal scanning and pulled up shots of the building.

"Sky you seeing this?" she asked zoning in on separate portions of the building and slowing moving it around.

"Yes, looks like whoever this was came prepared." she said gazing at the screen and the positions of the yellow-red thermal spots showing up. She began to make mental notes as she continued talking. "Can you print these out for me?"

"No problem." she replied taping a key and waited as the printer spit out papers. Sky accepted the papers and began going over them, looking at each one closely. "Guys, I'm sure the factory is the place." she told Trace and Brody. "See, there's two guards here in the back and in this room there's one person laying down. They have three guards in front and this room looks like sleeping quarters with two more. And there's one here in this room alone and this room near by. I'm thinking one of these is Alex and the other Cole and probably the boss. I figure they wouldn't bunk with the hired help."

Brody and Trace studied the photos and Sky's assessment of them. They checked out the factory layout before passing them back to her.

"I think you're right, they would keep the apart." Trace said.

"And hopefully it means both are still alive." Brody added.

"You and Trace will take the rear and take out the guards. See who is in that room and get them out of there. Dean, Sam and I will take care of the others and find the other one." she told them. "Girls, it's your job to keep Sasha safe, she will be our eyes and ears in the place. Without her we'll be blind."

"Got it." Krissy said looking at the photos and passing them on.

"She'll be safe." Claire agreed patting her gun on his hip.

"Dean must of found a place to hide the van." Sky said noticing the van was slowing down and felt it pull off the road and stop.

All looked toward the side door that was slid back by Sam who stood back to let the others climb out.

"This looks like the best place to leave the van. The factory is around the bend and down the next rise." Sam informed them as Dean came around to join everyone.

"Looks like there's eight hostiles spread out inside. Brody and Trace are taking the back, we're taking the front." Sky explained to the brothers letting them see the photos by the inside light of the van. "The girls will stay here be our eyes and ears."

"Alright you heard the boss, gear up." Dean ordered pulling a pack out and tossing it to Sam and picking up his own.

"Be careful." Sasha told Sam kissing him lightly before he stepped away.

"I will." Sam told her. "You do the same."

"Here put these on." Sky said passing out bullet proof vest to Dean, Sam, Trace and Brody. "Put this in your ear, you'll be able to hear each other and Sasha." she showed them putting one in her ear. "Check, check, you read me Sasha?"

"Loud and clear, how 'bout the rest of you, can you read me?"

"Brody check."

"Trace check."

"Yeah I hear ya." Dean grumbled not use to all the fancy gadgets.

"Me too." Sam replied.

Dean and Sam looked at them frowning while Trace and Brody quickly pulled their jackets off to put the vest on. Sam shrugged and started doing the same. He figured they could use all the help they could get right now. Grunting his dislike, Dean did the same, adjusting it around his waist and shoulders.

Dean watched Sky text quickly on her cell before turning it off and stowing it in her pocket. He watched Trace and Brody shoulder their packs and check each other before nodding they were ready.

"You girls be careful, shoot first and ask questions later." Dean instructed Krissy and Claire.

"We will, you do the same and bring them back." Krissy told him accepting a quick hug from him.

"Don't take any chances." Trace told Claire before following Brody.

Dean, Sky and Sam joined Brody and Trace out near the road and flipped down the night vision goggles so they could see in the dark to make their way to the factory.

"Remember, we need to stay low to the ground and moving as silently as possible." Dean told them. "Don't take any unnecessary chance either."

"When we get to the factory watch out for booby traps." Sky told them. "Let's move out."

Dean watched with interest as the Sky he knew transform before him into a deadly hunter. He could tell she was in the zone and turned his hunter instincts on full force. They made their way around the bend staying parallel with the road. The terrain was rough and hard to maneuver through, but it didn't slow them down. The factory could be seen in the distance darker against the night sky. The moon was only a quarter in the night sky giving them some cover as they silently made their way closer to the factory.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to all who are still reading. I hope you are enjoying the adventure. Leave a review if you have a moment.**

 **NC**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The shadows inched their way closer to the factory as they got within sight of the doors. Sky signaled for them to go radio silent and to split up. Sasha had relayed to them a few minutes earlier that the hostiles were still in the same places as before. The night vision goggles were discarded for now and each made their way toward their targets crawling along on their stomachs. Once they were to the side of the building, they crouched there for a few seconds listening to be sure they had not been seen.

Brody and Trace worked their way down the wall to the back of the factory toward the rear door. Each had the hand gun with silencers out and ready to use. Brody squatted down and quickly glanced around the corner seeing two guards standing by the door. One was smoking and the other was leaning against the wall listening to an Ipod. Brody motioned to Trace to let him know about the two guards and where they were. Trace would take out one and Brody the other as they readied for the strike. In one fluid motion, both whipped around and fired two shots each at the men. One shot when through the heart and the other in the head dropping both guards without any alarm being sounded. Brody and Trace ran to the door and pulled the two bodies back out of sight.

 **spn**

Dean, Sam and Sky made their way toward the front of the building and the front door. Sky motioned them back as she saw a guard making his way toward where they were hiding. All three glued themselves to the wall not moving a muscle. Sky slowly slid a wicked looking knife from her boot and waited for the guard to come around the corner. She drew in a deep breathe and tensed her body ready for the kill. Dean watched in shock as Sky launched herself clamping a hand over the guard's mouth as in one fluid motion slit the man's throat letting him bleed out, killing him in seconds. She kept her hand in place as his body bucked once and guided him to the ground with one constant move. Dean and Sam grabbed the body and pulled it over to the wall, hiding it in the shadows. Even with the man outweighing Sky by over eighty pounds, she easily took him down with the skill of a trained professional without a second thought. Dean and Sam cast a wary look at each other then back at Sky having a lot more respect for her after seeing her in action.

Sky had already sheathed her knife and pulled her hand gun before sneaking around the corner. Dean hissed at her recklessness before peaking around to see her moving within striking distance of the other two guards. Two small spats were barely heard and the guards slid to the ground without making a sound. The brothers hurried around the corner and caught up with Sky at the front door. She was removing weapons from the dead guy's bodies and motioned for them to help her stand them back up and zip tied each to a post so it looked like they were still guarding. Once that was done, they carefully opened the door and slunk inside. Sky signaled them to not move as she took a small pen light and checked the doors leading off the foyer. She found a trip wire at one entrance and followed it to a small charge that would take out anyone going through the door. She carefully pulled the blasting cap out disarming the explosives. After checking the other two doors she signaled that all was clear. She motioned for them to take the room with the sleeping hostiles while she continued deeper into the factory. Dean didn't like splitting up but knew they needed to take down the hostiles before anyone alerted the others of their presence.

 **spn**

Trace and Brody stopped long enough for their eyes to adjust to the dim light before moving down the hall to the first door. Brody tried the knob and slowly allowed it to turn with a small click and looked inside to find an empty room. They moved down to the next one and found the door locked. Trace dropped down pulling out his lock pick and quickly unlocked the door. He let the door open slowly as a small squeak sounded from the hinges. Brody saw a body on a dirty mattress on the floor and recognized Alex's wild hair sticking out over the blanket. He moved to the mattress pressed his hand over her mouth to silence any scream as he woke her. Her eyes widened in surprise to see her boyfriend leaning over her. He cautioned her with a finger to his lips to be quiet and quickly cut the ties around her hands and feet. He helped her up, half carrying her and they retraced their steps to the back door. Trace clicked twice to let the others know they had their target and was retreating with her. They received one click back message to let them know they had received and understood. Trace and Brody guided Alex away from the factory and back the way they had come in. Brody lifted Alex into his arms when he saw how weak she was so they could pick up the pace.

 **spn**

"I have three bodies moving away from the factory." Sasha told the girls. "They came from the rear entrance."

"That must be the guys getting Alex out." Krissy said glancing at the screen.

"Kris we've got company." Claire said quietly cocking her head slightly listening to something no one else could hear.

Krissy and Claire moved to the door and slipped out moving to the back of the van. They heard the car coming down the road and quickly hid before it came around the curve. The car slowed when it caught sight of the van pulled off the road. The girls heard the car stop and a door open. They waited for the person to come into view to be sure they were a danger before preparing to take them down. The man walked closer to the van with a gun drawn and ready to use. Both girls took careful aim and fired fast acting tranquilizer darts hitting him in the chest and neck. The man gasped in surprise reaching to swat away the darts as he fell to the ground unconscious.

"You zip him, I'll check the car." Krissy said easing by the man to go check the car for any other hostiles. She moved toward the idling car not seeing anyone else in it. She saw bags in the back seat that looked like they had food in them and a couple of six packs of water. Krissy hurried to the driver's side and slipped in moving the car closer to the downed body. She killed the engine and got out to help Claire load the unconscious man into the trunk of the car. "You good?"

"Yes, that should hold him for now." Claire told her giving her nod.

"I'll move the car back down the road out of sight. I'll be back in a few." she said getting back behind the wheel of the car.

"I'll wait here for you." Claire said patting the top of the car before Krissy pulled back out onto the road and drove out of sight.

"We should watch for the others, in case they need help." Krissy said walking back toward Claire.

"Let me tell Sasha." Claire said going to the van side door and leaning in to tell Sasha where they were.

 **spn**

Dean and Sam crept toward the room, readying themselves to take out the two sleeping hostiles. Dean did a quick glance in seeing three cots in the room with two occupied. He motioned to Sam letting him know about the two and where they were. He signaled for him to take the one on the right and he'd deal with the one on the left. The brothers crept into the room and to the sleeping bodies. They used the butts of their guns and knocked them out so they could be tied and gagged. They checked them for weapons, removing any they found. The bindings were double checked before they went back out checking the other rooms and then following Sky on into the bowels of the factory.

 **spn**

Sky moved like a ghost through the factory searching for her brother. She entered a large room with several windows that was allowing the first light of a new day to stream in. She saw Cole tied to a chair in the middle of the room and quickly looked around for any kidnappers before hurrying to his side.

"Cole." she whispered cupping his face with her hand to lift his head. "Cole can you hear me?"

"S'y?" he slurred trying to open his one good eye to look at her.

She took a small knife and cut the bindings holding his legs and was moving to do the same with his hands when the cocking of two guns made her freeze. She slowly raised up palming the knife to Cole and turned to face the kidnapper. She frowned when she saw a woman who looked a few years older than her, holding two guns, one pointed at her and the other aimed at Cole.

"Well if it isn't the big sister." the woman sneered at her in a heavy European accent. "Figured you would sneak in here and try to rescue darling little brother. Now drop your gun and kick it to me or he gets a bullet in the heart."

"Who are you?" Sky asked boldly trying to keep her attention on her as Cole tried to cut through the ropes binding him. She dropped her gun and kicked it toward the woman concentrating on her face so she could sense if she was going to shoot.

"I guess you wouldn't know me; I was away at boarding school when it happened, the assassination of my father." she spat at Sky as she stepped closer. "I loved my father dearly and you took him from me you bitch."

"Who was your father?" Sky asked still not able to place this woman.

"Victor Zaherheim, he was a great man and a wonderful father."

Sky thought for a moment going over her jobs in her head pulling up the information before continuing. That was one of her specialties; she knew the details of every case she ever worked, down to the minute items.

"Your father was the head of one of the largest mob syndicates in Europe. He was a ruthless, murderous, individual who had a hand in drugs, human trafficking, prostitution, bribery, among other things. He was not a nice person by any means. You're fooling yourself if you think he was, are you that delusional?"

"He was still my father and did you know that my mother killed herself because she couldn't bear to live without him? They were my only family." the woman stated. "Since you killed my family, I'm going to kill yours. First your brother so you can watch him die slowly and then I will kill you or maybe that handsome boyfriend of yours first. I know he must be around somewhere. You don't know how long I've waited for this. It took me years of bribing and paying off people to find who you were and where I could find you."

Two clicks on her earwig alerted her that help was there and she tried to signal to Cole to be ready when she made her move. He nodded slightly understanding and continued to cut the rope.

"I don't think that's gonna happen. Your henchmen have been taken down and unless you want to die too, I would suggest you drop your guns." Sky told her stepping away from Cole to draw more of the woman's attention on her.

"That doesn't matter as long as you die too." she said steadying both guns as she started tightening her finger on the trigger. Sky could see the wild, insane look in her eyes knowing there was no talking her down and when she heard another click, she made her move.

 **spn**

Krissy and Claire went on full alert as they heard footsteps moving toward them. Both lowered their weapons as Brody carrying Alex and Trace came into sight out of the darkness.

"Al you ok?" Krissy asked as Brody set her on her feet.

"I will be." she tried to smile accepting the hug from her and Claire.

"Did they hurt you?"

"Few bruises and cuts, but nothing serious. Cole?" she asked looking around for him.

"The others are getting him out." Claire told her. "Drink something." she continued holding out a bottle of water for her.

"Guys, I think we're having a showdown in there." Sasha called to them from the van. They all gathered at the door and watched the screen noting where the warm spots and trying to decipher them. Three were grouped together and two were moving fast toward them.

"Should we go back?" Trace asked watching closely.

"No, they can handle it." Sasha told them knowing Dean and Sam could handle themselves and was sure Sky could too.

 **spn**

Dean ran into the room in time to hear two shots and see three people go down. It was like everything was moving in slow motion and he was swimming through an ocean of Jell-O trying to get to them. The gunshots echoed around the room, bouncing from wall to wall before a dead silence took its place.

An unknown woman crumpled to the floor the same time that Cole threw himself from the chair he was sitting in and Sky fell to the side beside her brother trying to cover his body. He faltered in his steps for a moment before yelling with rage as he ran toward the bodies.

"No! No! Sky!" he roared rushing to her side. Sam was close behind him and kicked the guns from the unknown woman's hands before going to Cole to see if he was ok. "Hey...Babe...You ok?" he asked Sky as she tried to roll to her side groaning in pain.

"Bullet grazed my arm but I'm ok." she winced trying to pull herself to Cole. "How is he?"

"Beat up, but not shot." Sam said giving him a quick once over. "Cole you with us bro?"

"Yeah." he groaned in pain holding his side. "May have a couple cracked ribs, a lot of pain everywhere."

"Who was she and who shot her?" Dean asked looking over at the dead woman.

"I don't know her name; one of my assignments was eliminating her father." Sky said sadly letting Dean help her up. "He was a very nasty person in the criminal world."

Dean quickly drew his weapon as a lone figure walked toward them. Sam followed suit when he saw the sniper rifle the man was carrying. Sky looked toward the figure and smiled.

"Stand down you two, that's our uncle." Sky told them before taking a couple of steps and hugging him.

"Glad you could join the party."

"Didn't think I would miss it did ya?" Jethro told her giving her a quick look over before looking to Cole. He eyed the two hunters as they slowly lowered their guns. "Cole how ya doin'?"

"I'll make it Uncle. Not as bad as it looks." he said looking at him with the one eye he could see out of. His face was streaked with blood and his lower lip was split and bruised. He favored his right side and held a hand over it protectively.

"Uncle Jethro this is Dean, my boyfriend and his brother Sam, guys our Uncle Jethro." she said making the introductions. Jethro eyed each brother, especially Dean, as they put away their guns and curiously stared at him.

"Nice to meet you." Sam greeted him holding out his hand to shake.

"Likewise." Jethro replied shaking his hand.

"Nice shooting." Dean told him sizing him up and the sniper rifle he was holding loosely in his arms feeling the power and authority wafting off him.

"Thanks. You guys better get out of here, the locals will be here soon, I'll take care of this."

"There's two tied up in another room back there." Dean noted with a nod of his head.

"Got it, seems a couple of girls took out another one on the road here."

"That would be our sisters; they can take care of themselves." Sam commented a hint of pride in his voice.

"So I noticed. Now get out of here."

"Thanks, we'll get Cole to a doctor and have him checked out. Will you be stopping by before you head back to DC?"

"I might."

"Please try, I'd like you to meet the rest of the family so please try." she begged sweetly.

"Alright if it means that much to ya." he agreed. "And son." he said to Dean giving him a stern look. "Take care of her."

"I will sir." Dean responded putting an arm around Sky protectively. "Let's go."

Sam helped Cole to his feet and they followed Dean and Sky from the building. Cole did a double take at the two tied to post like they were guarding. He saw the single shot to the heads and knew that had to be his sister's work.

"Sasha wanna have Brody bring the van down here, I don't think Cole needs to be walking back to it." Dean spoke over the comm.

"You got it, is everyone ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine. We'll be waiting out front." he replied. "So that was your uncle?" Dean asked Sky as he took a bandana and wrapped it around her arm to stop the bleeding.

"Yes, the one and only. He's a little hard to take sometimes; he can be intense and intimidating."

"Didn't tell me he was a sniper, I'm assuming military."

"Didn't ever come up and yes Marine." she shrugged watching the road for the van. She wanted to get back to the motel and drop the van off and get Cole check over before they headed home. They didn't have long to wait as the van rounded the curve and came to a stop beside them. Krissy was out first running to Cole and hugging him tightly.

"Cole are you ok?" she asked taking in his bloody and beaten face. She ran a hand gently over his face as tears sprang to her eyes.

"Hey it's ok Babe, I'll survive." Cole told her trying to kiss her with his bruised lips.

"Come on let's get out of here." Krissy said as she helped him to the van while everyone else crowded in and Dean drove them back to the motel.

* * *

 **A/N: They've been rescued and we learn a little more about Sky and meet her uncle and I'm sure you know who he is. If not pm me and I will tell you. Thank you for all who are still reading, it is coming to a end in four more chapters. Loved to know what you think please review.**

 **NC**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"Really Sis I'm ok. It's no big deal." Cole fussed as he let her help with his shirt.

"You heard the doctor, one cracked rib, three bruised ones, concussion, multiple contusions and abrasions; I think that's a little more than nothing. You're gonna have to take it easy and let yourself heal." Sky told him pulling his shirt over his chest and began to button it up.

"How's the arm?"

"Fine, nothing a couple of butterflies couldn't fix."

"Where's the others?"

"Getting something to eat. We're meeting them at the diner and then head out. There's enough of us to drive straight through. I'm ready to go home and do nothing for a few days."

"I'm with ya on that." Cole said getting up slowly ready to join the others. "You know when Cas gets back if we need it he can heal us."

"I know, but I don't wanna take advantage of his power and all, you know what I mean?"

"Sure, I'm still getting use to him too."

 **spn**

Dean was teasing Sam by tell Sasha an embarrassing story, when he saw Sky and Cole walk into the diner looking around for them. He stood up and motioned them over making Sam slide over so Sky could sit beside him.

"Hey Babe, you ok?" Dean asked awarding her with a brief kiss as she slid in beside Sam.

"Yes, we're both good." she told him letting him fawn over her.

"Hey." Krissy whispered to Cole squeezing his hand in hers.

"Hey yourself." he replied giving her an assuring look.

"Oh guys, let's eat up so we can head out. I for one am ready to head home." Dean told everyone as he shared his food with Sky who ate a few bites. This didn't get by him and he watched her closely seeing how drained she seemed.

"I'm with ya there." Brody said snuggling close to Alex as she tried to sip some soup and not aggravate her facial injuries.

"I think we're all ready for some down time." Sam said looking around the table at their extended family, happy that things turned out ok. The end results could have been so different and he was thankful the whole ordeal was over with. He could sense Sky's troubled vibes and looked at Dean to see if he was feeling it too. Sasha looped her arm in his and leaned against his shoulder sighing softly. He kissed her forehead and mumbled quietly into her ear making her smile at him.

 **spn**

"Man is it good to be home." Cole sighed walking into their house exhausted, sore and in pain.

"You need to take some drugs." Krissy told him taking his bag to carry to his room. "I'll bring them back in a sec."

"I don't know 'bout you, but I could sleep for a week." Dean said to anyone who was listening.

"You know what; I think we should have a family dinner tomorrow. Uncle Jethro is supposed to stop by before he heads back to DC, I'd like him to meet everyone." Sky told him as she dropped her bags by their bedroom door. "I'll go talk to the girls and get the ball rolling."

"Alright, I'm taking a shower and maybe a nap, not sure which one first." he told her sitting his bag beside hers wanting to talk to her but not wanting to push her either. He knew if their relationship was going to survive they needed to clear the air about everything.

"Girls!" Sky called heading toward the living room leaving Dean standing in the bedroom doorway watching her walk away. "We got some planning to do."

 **spn**

"Everyone settled or gone?" Dean asked Sky as she walked back into the bedroom.

Sky pulled the band from her hair letting it fall around her shoulders as she crawled into the bed with Dean who was stretched out on top of the covers still clothed.

"Yes, the plans are in place for tomorrow, Cole's resting and the guys are watching a game on the tube."

"Sam go with Sasha?" Dean asked hooking an arm around Sky as she cuddled into his side.

"Of course. You know the more I get to know her, the more I like her. I think she's just what Sam needs."

"Yeah, it's about time he found someone to make him happy." Dean agreed. "You wanna talk?"

"About what?" she asked her body stiffening slightly.

"I think you know Sky, I can see its bothering you though you are doing a good job at hiding it."

"Dean, I never wanted you to see that side of me. It's not pretty and..." she started to be stopped by Dean's finger on her lips.

"Don't start apologizing to me for anything you did, you hear me?" he told her sternly. "You were rescuing our brother and sister and you did what you had to. What I saw was a strong, well trained, professional who knew what had to be done and did it. You saved both of them."

"But how can you..."

"How I feel about you has not changed, in fact it has made them stronger. I love you Sky, every single side of you no matter what it is. Can't you see that? You don't have to hide anything from me, ever. I accept you because you accept me for who I am." he whispered kissing her head and holding her tighter. "We both have our demons that we don't want others to see, but understand me when I say, yours can never be as bad as mine."

"That might be so, but nothing will change my feelings for you either Dean. I will love you with every beat of my heart, to the very depths of my soul, until I take my last dying breath." she told him cupping his face with one of her hands. "You're my soul mate Dean and we have a bond that will only be broken by death."

"Yes, soul mates forever." Dean whispered to her settling down and closing his eyes as she began to relax in his strong, warm arms. He listened to her breathing even out and pulled a blanket over their bodies knowing they both needed the rest. Tomorrow he would talk to her uncle and then ask her before everyone left. With that thought floating in his mind he drifted to sleep taking comfort in the warm body beside him.

 **spn**

"Wow, what a spread." Dean said eyeing all the food sitting around the kitchen. "You do know how to throw together a family get together."

"I had help, our sisters can be really helpful when they want to be." she said mashing up egg yokes for deviled eggs.

"So when is everyone getting here?" he asked snagging a chip and salsa before Sky slapped his hand.

"Sam and Sasha are on their way over now. I sent the girls and guys to get ice, drinks and heavy duty paper plates. And Jody will be here around four after her shift."

'When's your uncle coming?" he asked innocently wanting to prepare himself before he got here.

"Should be mid afternoon or so from his last text. Why are you nervous?" she asked seeing Dean's body language change to one of guarded and aloof.

"What?" Dean sputtered. "No, no, not at all." he insisted. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Go check the grill and be sure it's ready. I assume you'll do the honors of cooking?" she said not pushing the issue.

"On it. We have another gas bottle in the garage right?"

"Yep, my motto, always have a backup." she told him going back to her eggs.

 **spn**

"Hey guys." Sam said sitting an ice chest with food in it on the table.

"Hi, your brother is out there cussing the grill, wanna go check on him?" Sky told him with a laugh.

"Sure." he smiled chuckling under his breath.

"So what can I do?" Sasha asked as she transferred bowls to the fridge.

"Wanna slice the tomatoes?"

"Got it." she replied picking up the bowl of tomatoes to wash them before slicing. "Where's everyone else?"

"Oh out there bugging Dean. I heard him say something about bodily harm a while ago." Sky giggled. "They know how to push his buttons."

"I bet he'd never lay a finger on them either." Sasha smiled.

"Oh I've seen him put a couple over his knee and whack a few bottoms once or twice, nothing major mind you, but you gotta keep them in line, you know him being the big brother and all."

"I think I've got a lot to learn about this family."

"Don't worry, you're fitting right in." Sky said bumping hips with her. "You're good for Sammy, I'm glad he found you."

"Thanks." she said dipping her head and blushing slightly. "I like having a big sister to talk to and to have siblings. I've never had that before and I like it."

"I'm glad."

"So what you two talking 'bout?" Dean asked seeing the look that passed between the girls.

"Oh, just comparing notes." Sky teased watching Sam blush as he looked between the girls with wide scared eyes.

"And?" Dean asked with interest.

"You know we don't kiss and tell big boy."

"You know he's gotta be good." Dean said grabbing Sam in a head lock. "I taught him everything he knows. Ain't that right Sammy?"

"Dean! Dude stop it." Sam complained pushing Dean away once he got free and brushed his hair back down giving him a bitch face.

"Come on Sammy, you know I'm right." he continued giving Sasha a knowing wink and was awarded with a deep blush. "Have you tried the thing with..." Dean started.

"Bite me bitch." Sam growled at his brother as heat crept up into his cheeks.

"Jerk." Dean grinned loving to embarrass his brother.

"Why don't you go get the door?" Sky laughed hearing the doorbell over the music playing outside. "And give your brother a break."

"As you command your royal highness." Dean replied bowing deeply to her and elbowing Sam in the side as he passed.

Sam hissed rubbing his side and slapping at Dean before he could get away. He listened to Dean laugh as he strolled to the door. Dean opened it to find Jethro standing there waiting to be let in.

"Hello, come on in...Sir." Dean said the laughter dying in his throat as he stood taller feeling he should show his respect. He could feel the authority vibes that Sky's uncle gave off and was sure he had earned every bit of it.

"Hello, Dean isn't it?" Jethro asked stepping into the house.

"Uncle Jethro!" Sky cried running to throw her arms around him and pull him on into the room. "So glad you stopped by, we're having a family dinner so you can meet everyone."

"Nice place." he commented glancing around the house. "You did ok for yourself kid."

"Thanks Uncle I think so too. Would you like something to drink? Beer, coffee, tea?"

"Coffee'd be good."

"I just made a fresh pot. Come on I'll introduce you to the others." Sky told her uncle guiding him toward the kitchen. "You've met Sam already, Dean's brother, that's Sasha, his girlfriend." she introduced him.

"How would you like your coffee?" Dean asked grabbing a cup and pouring coffee.

"Black is good." he told him. "Nice to meet you Sasha."

"Same here sir." she smiled wiping her hands to shake his.

"So you're the one who did the hacking?" he asked her already knowing the answer.

"Um-m yeah, am I in trouble?" she asked cautiously.

"No, I smoothed it over, you're good."

"Thanks." she sighed with relief.

"Come on, the others are outside playing horseshoes or something." Sky continued pulling him to the door after he got his coffee. "Ok so that's Krissy, Cole's girlfriend beside him." she pointed out. "The other two are Claire and Alex our sisters and the guys are Brody and Trace, Cole's Marine buddies and their boyfriends."

"So, you've found your own little family." he commented checking each of the kids out.

"Guys, this is my, I should say, our Uncle Jethro." Sky called to the group. "Relax out here Uncle, I need to go finish up the food and yeah we're a family in every sense of the word. So it looks like your family has grown too." she smiled sweetly.

A chorus of hi's and hello's were called from the group playing horseshoes and badminton as they laughed and teased each other. Jethro found a seat on the deck and watched the kids play their games. He glanced toward the sliding door to see Sky push Dean out onto the deck and loud whispers exchanged before Dean straightened his shoulders and walked over to sit down beside him. Jethro could feel and see his uneasiness and smirked to himself at his discomfort. He knew how he came across to most people as being intimidating and he liked to think he still had that effect over people.

"That your Impala out there?" Jethro asked finally feeling sorry for Dean and his awkwardness.

"It is. It was my Dad's before he gave it to me on my 16th birthday." Dean said proudly.

"You've taken good care of it."

"Thanks, it's been a home for me and my brother for a long time."

"Got a '71 Dodge Challenger R/T my Dad restored."

"Nice, what color?"

"Yellow, black racing stripes."

"Original?"

"Yep." he said sipping his coffee. Maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all he thought seeing Dean relax slightly.

"Since you're here, I wanted to talk to you about Sky." Dean said sipping his beer to build up his courage. "I love her very much...She means everything to me...So you see...What I mean..." he kept stammering.

"Spit it out, so you love her..."

"I'm gonna ask her to marry me." he finally got out. "Sir." he added.

"You can drop the sir, it's just Jethro." he replied. "So when you gonna do this?"

"Maybe today." Dean said letting the breathe out he was holding now that he had that off his chest.

They looked toward the door as Sam and Jody stepped out on the deck. Dean got up quickly motioning Jody to have a seat.

"Jethro, this is Jody Mills, she's the town sheriff and I guess you could say our adopted Mom." Dean introduced her.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Mills." Jethro nodded standing to shake her hand.

"Please call me Jody and it's nice to finally meet you. Sky has mentioned you a few times, said you worked for the government?"

"Yes, NCIS in DC." he replied as they both sat back down.

"Cool city, been there a couple of times."

Dean quickly pushed Sam toward the door and slipped inside before he could protest, happy to have someone else to make small talk with Sky's uncle.

 **spn**

They watched Claire chasing Brody with a racket and saw the others had given up horseshoes for knife throwing. The girls were ribbing the guys because they had thrown better than them. Pushing turned into sparing as the girls took on the guys, except Cole who was trying to referee.

"Hey Jody, wanna referee?" Cole called to her.

"No that's fine you're doing good." she answered deciding they could work it out among themselves.

"So you're the one who corrals all these hoodlums?" he asked watching the young ones face off.

"Yes, I guess you could say that." she laughed looking out in the yard toward the girls and guys. "But Dean really is the one who keeps them in line. He can be one hard ass when he wants to be. We all sort of just fit together into a mismatched family."

"You must be one special person to have the respect of so many."

"We were kind of thrown together because of similar situations happening to us all." Jody said thinking back on when the girls landed on her doorstep one by one. "That is all but Cole's friends, they are here because of their relationships with the girls, but are fitting in nicely."

"I can see that." he laughed seeing the girls were besting the guys in sparing.

"Oh yeah, you don't mess with my girls, Dean and Sam trained them well." she admitted with pride. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I think you have a very interesting family and thank you for taking in Sky and Cole. It's nice to know they have family they can depend on."

"Do you have any kids, other than Sky and Cole?"

Jethro thought about the question for a moment before answering.

"I guess you could say my team's my family. None of my marriages produced any which I'm kind of glad. Not that I don't like kids, but the timing wasn't right."

"I take it you're not married now?"

"Nope, I learned my lesson finally, you?"

"Widow, lost my son and husband." she said sadly looking up when screaming was heard from the yard.

"I'm sorry." he told her knowing her pain. "Should we intervene?" he asked as the volume yelling increased.

"Nope, I learned to stay out of their antics early on. They'll work it out, hopefully without bloodshed." she told him. "Let them work off some of that energy before we eat, it's the best thing for them."

* * *

 **A/N: I want to thank all who are still reading this story and hope I have entertained you with it. Your thoughts are appreciated, please review.**

 **NC**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"I see that didn't last long." Sky smirked when she saw Dean push a protesting Sam back into the house and moved by him toward the kitchen.

"Dude! Stop pushing!" Sam complained shaking his hands off him.

"What? I thought Jody and your uncle could talk since they, you know, both are in law enforcement and closer to the same age." Dean told her innocently.

"Right." Sky smiled and chuckled knowing the real reason he came inside. She knew her uncle could be intimidating when he wanted to be because she had seen him in action and she knew Dean was nervous around him.

"When do you want me to start cooking?"

"Five minutes."

"You got it." he said snagging a slice of cheese and heading toward the living room. "Be right back."

"Sam can you help me take the plate, cups and silverware out to the tables?" Sasha asked him. "And set up the side table for drinks?"

"Of course." Sam told her gathering several things in his arms and following her to the deck. They got the two tables ready and set up a table for the ice and drinks. Sam kept glancing at Sky's uncle and Jody noticing they seemed to be hitting it off.

"Don't stare." Sasha whispered poking him in the arm to get his attention.

"I wasn't." he insisted as a slight blush warmed his cheeks. "What else needs to be brought out?"

"The ice chest with drinks."

"Alright, I can handle that."

"I'm sure you can." she teased feeling his bicep muscle making him redden more at her boldness.

 **spn**

Jody and Jethro glanced toward the door when Dean and Sam stepped out carrying trays of meat to grill. Dean got the grill ready while Sam watched knowing better than to ask to help.

"Dean, might wanna reign in the troops before someone gets hurt." Jody told him nodding to the yard and his fighting siblings.

Dean turned and looked into the yard seeing the sparing and fighting. He stepped to the edge of the deck, pursed his lips and let out a shrill, loud whistle to catch their attention and yelled in a commanding deep voice.

"I better not see any broken bones or blood out there, so play nice kiddies or you answer to me."

Everyone paused in mid strike and punch to look his way before grumbling was heard from them about only having a little fun and spoil sport but the message was understood and they calmed down going back to less violent entertainment.

"See what I mean." Jody chuckled quietly. "The alpha wolf of the pack and they follow him like the loyal pack members they are."

"I see that." he said thoughtfully.

"But I have to say, Sky knows how to put him in his place when he needs it."

"That I have no doubt about. She can be hard headed at time, takes after her Dad that way."

"Ok guys food will be ready in thirty minutes." Dean called to the others.

"Thanks Dee." the girls called back.

"I'll go see if Sasha or Sky need any help." Sam told Dean before heading inside.

"Alright." he said turning the meat on the grill. He closed the lid and stood back sipping on a beer as he glanced sideways at Jody and Jethro when they laughed at something she said. It seem the two were getting alone pretty good and becoming friendly with each other. He was sure Sky would be interested in knowing this.

 **spn**

Dean pounded a knife butt on the table to get everyone's attention that was sitting at the two tables on the deck. All eyes trained on him as the noise of their talking quieted down waiting for him to speak.

"Listen up, we have a guest so act like you have some manners." Dean told his siblings giving each _the look_ before continuing. "We give thanks for the food and those that prepared it. Now let's dig in while its hot." he instructed everyone.

The food was being passed around when Castiel stepped from the house onto the deck and walking toward them.

"Hey Cas pull up a chair." Dean smiled motioning to him.

"Thank you." he replied. "I think we almost have the veil opened and the ang..." he started until Dean stopped him before he could say angel.

"Cas, Sky's uncle has stopped by to visit." Dean interrupted him before he could say something they couldn't explain away. He had a feeling Jethro was a very perceptive individual and it wouldn't get pass him if the wrong thing was said.

"Oh, hello." Castiel said realizing there was a stranger at the end of the table watching him intently. He swallowed hard and began to shift around trying to act innocent.

"Hello." Jethro answered trying to size him up. There was something about him that was slightly off but he couldn't put his finger on it. He seemed slightly nervous and jittery when he realized someone new was here.

"Castiel's family too." Jody told him passing another bowl of food. "He's a little weird sometimes, but loveable."

"I see." he commented passing on the bowl.

 **spn**

"You guys sure know how to throw a party." Brody moaned. "I ate so much I think I'm gonna pop."

"Just do it outside so we don't have to clean up the mess." Alex told him patting his stomach.

"Sky it was all good as always, guess I should get back home." Jody said as the last of the food was put away.

"I fixed a to-go bag, no need you cooking tomorrow on your day off." Sky told her handing her a bag with food.

"I'll be going to." Jethro said getting up. "I'll get a motel and catch the next flight to DC tomorrow."

"Nothing doin' Uncle, you can stay in Cole's room."

"Yeah, I've spent plenty of nights on the couch. It's pretty comfortable." Cole added.

"Nothing doing, you're healing. Motels fine."

"I could show you where a nice, inexpensive motel is that's close to the airport." Jody offered.

"Ok, it's settled. Nice to meet everyone and Sky, Cole take care." he told them accepting a hug from both.

"Ok, you can follow me." she smiled.

"Wait before everyone starts leaving, I have something to say." Dean said loud enough to get everyone's attention.

All eyes turned toward him waiting for him to continue. He pulled Sky to him and took both her hands in his. She looked at him curious as to what was going on as he looked deep into her eyes.

"When I first met you, I knew you were someone special and knew I had to know more about you. The more I learned the more my love for you grew. You're the one I've been waiting for my whole life. I can't picture you not in it." Dean said pulling a ring from his pocket and dropping to one knee. "Sky would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Marry me."

Everyone held their breathe, waiting in anticipation for her to answer his question. Sky looked down at the ring and then up into Dean's face seeing the deep love he had for her. She blinked away the tears and for the first time was unsure what to say. He knew she was more than she pretended to be and was a deadly killer, but this didn't seem to deter him or change his feelings for her. She could feel the ones around her waiting patiently for her to say yes. Before answering, she looked over at her uncle and saw a look of approval from him as he gave a slight nod.

"Are you sure about this? Really sure?" she asked him cautiously.

"More than anything, I know who you are...You're the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with." he assured her, his eyes telling her all she needed to know.

"Yes." she whispered. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Dean cupped her face in his hands and brought his lips down to meet hers kissing her passionately. Cheers rang from everyone in the room, all wanting to give their congratulations. Sam clapped him on the back, while Sasha hugged Sky and then made room for the others to convey their well wishes. Jethro clasped Dean's hand and pulled him to his chest so he could whisper into his ear. "If you hurt that girl, I will hunt you down and kill you." he finished giving him a big smile that didn't reach his eyes being sure Dean knew he meant business.

Dean looked at him wide eyed swallowing hard before he replied, "I'd never do that."

Sam glanced between Jethro and Dean knowing something had been said by his brother's expression and could already guess what that was. He smiled to himself knowing there weren't many people who could intimidate Dean and he thought he just met one.

Jethro nodded to him and turned to Sky and whispered to her.

"I think you might have found a good one, hold onto him."

"I know Uncle, he's the one and I plan on holding on with everything I have."

"You know all I want is for you to be happy." he said kissing her on the forehead.

 **spn**

After all the wishes were extended, Jethro walked Jody to her car and opened the door for her.

"Thank you, if you'll follow me, it's not that far."

"Alright." he said going to his rental and following her toward town to a nice motel. He pulled in beside her and they got out. They stood under the stars for a moment before either spoke.

"It was very nice to meet you." Jody told him feeling a little shy now that they were alone.

"And I you. Did I hear right that you were off tomorrow?"

"Yes, I try to take a day here and there so I don't go insane."

"Would you consider having lunch with me before I leave?"

"I would like that." she smiled a sparkle twinkling in her eyes.

"Say around eleven, I'll let you pick the place since this is your town."

"I know just the place, its quaint and has the best food in town."

"Sounds good." he said leaning toward her to kiss her. "Would you like to come in for a cup of coffee, after I get a room that is." he asked

"That would been nice." she agreed waiting by the cars as he walked to the office to get a room. She smiled to herself not believing she was doing this.

 **spn**

"We're heading out guys, see ya tomorrow." Krissy said kissing Cole and hugging him. "Get some rest."

"Will do love." he replied.

Alex and Claire said their good byes to Brody and Trace before getting their coats to join her.

"You guys be safe out there." Dean told them accepting a hug from each.

"Always bro." Krissy smirked as she moved to Sky to hug her. "Let him know who's boss." she whispered where only Sky could hear. They both giggled and looked toward Dean who was frowning at them.

"Hey, no conniving over there." he complained but only got more giggles.

"See ya guys." Alex and Claire called to Sam and Sasha while giving one final wave to the guys.

"See you tomorrow." Sam replied chuckling at his brother who was bantering with Krissy.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to all who are still interested and still reading this story. Only two more and sadly this journey will come to a end. I hope I have entertained you and you will want to read more. As always, I love to get reviews to see what you think.**

 **NC**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: The next two chapters are for Trucklady53, thanks for the idea, hope you enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 29**

"Cole I am truly sorry I was not here to help find you and Alex." Castiel told him.

"That's ok man, you had things to do."

"I can at least heal your injuries." he said stepping to him and placing two fingers on his forehead.

Cole felt the gentle touch and suddenly a warmness began to course through his body making him tingle from his head to his toes. Cas stepped back from him and watched Cole slowly move his body realizing he had no pain and could move freely now. Brody and Trace watched in amazement not knowing that Castiel could do that.

"Hey man, thanks." Cole told him.

"My pleasure Cole." Castiel answered. "I will be heading out now Dean unless you need me."

"No Cas, we're good."

"And I think I'm supposed to wish you good luck or congratulations for asking Sky to marry you."

"Thanks Cas, appreciate that."

"Yes thanks Cas, come on back tomorrow and hang out." Sky called.

"I will Sky." he said before disappearing with a soft flap of wings and disturbance of air.

 **spn**

"We're gonna head out too." Sam told Dean wanting to spend some alone time with Sasha. "And congrads again, you couldn't of picked a better woman."

"Don't I know it." Dean replied looking over at Sky who was talking to Sasha.

"Yeah, I think she can keep you in line pretty easily." Sam smirked.

"I wouldn't say that, she caught me by surprise is all." Dean stated. "She was upset so I let her have the upper hand."

"I don't know, didn't look like she had much trouble doing it."

"Doing what?" Sky asked catching the last part of the conservation.

"Taking my brother down. Just wondering if it was a one time thing or if you could do it again." Sam told her watching Dean cast him warning looks that he completely ignored.

Cole, Brody and Trace were sitting on the couch and perked up when they heard the conservation convert to fighting. They listened carefully, casting their eyes back and forth between Sky and Sam and Dean.

"Of course I could." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Come on Babe, I wasn't even trying." Dean butting in trying to defend himself.

"Dean, honey, I don't wanna burst your macho bubble, but I can." she told him giving him a sympatric look and pat on the arm to emphasize her response.

Cole bit back the laughter that was tickling the back of his throat and saw Brody and Trace doing the same. If you looked at Sky and didn't know her, you would think she was a helpless female. She never let anyone see how dangerous she was until it was too late and she had taken them down. Cole was hoping they were going to have a sparing match tomorrow and he couldn't wait to see it.

"Oh its on sister! Tomorrow afternoon, you and me we're settling this." Dean demanded.

"Dean, please I was just teasing, I don't wanna fight you." Sky insisted.

"See what you started." Sasha fussed hitting Sam a good punch to the arm.

"Ow!" Sam cried looking hurt and giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Come on let's get out of here before you cause more trouble." she said pushing him toward the door. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Looks like you got a good one too." Dean chuckled watching Sam get bossed around by Sasha.

"Hey, no fighting without us here." he called to them as they went out the door much to Sasha's displeasure.

"Bite me!" Dean called back. "Bitch."

"Jerk!" echoed back into the house from Sam just before he closed the door.

"Come on, I have better ways of working off excess energy." Dean mumbled to Sky as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back to him whispering in her ear.

"And that's my cue to head for bed." Cole announced pushing up from the couch to head down the hall.

"I'm with ya on that." Brody agreed nudging Trace to get up. "Night guys."

"Oh I bet you do." she laughed huskily turning her head so he could have better access to her neck. Neither were paying any attention to the guys as they headed for their bedrooms.

"What say we take this to the bedroom." he suggested walking her toward the hall and their bedroom. "We can have a little workout tonight."

Sky giggled and pulled away from him to head for the bathroom.

"Give me a sec."

"Did you notice how well Jody and your uncle were getting alone?"

"As a matter of fact I did." she answered. "Hey they're consenting adults, I think they both deserve a little fun in their lives."

"I'm not saying a thing." he retorted unlacing his boots and kicking them off so he could get his jeans off.

"Hey handsome." she said in her best sexy voice making Dean turn to look at her. She was standing in the doorway in a deep red teddy that didn't leave much to the imagination. He straightened up slowly and let his eyes roam from her bare feet to the top of her head and back down taking in her beauty.

"When did you get that?" he asked huskily, taking a step toward her.

"I told you, I have a few things you've not seen before." she said stepping toward him to run her hands under his shirt feeling his chest. Dean sucked it a quick breathe with her touch as she danced her fingers down his ribs. He ripped his shirt from his body and captured her face in his hands so he could kiss her. She pressed up against him encircling his body and gently racking her fingernails down his back letting them settle on his bottom to squeeze it. Dean slipped one arm around her waist and the other to the back of her neck, picking her up and moving to the bed where he lay her down. She looked up at him with lust and want as he shed his briefs and joined her running his hands over her body watching her respond to his touch.

 **spn**

Sam pulled Sasha's car up beside her house and got out looking toward the skies. He could see bright flashes streaking across the sky and then a deep rumbling sounded off in the distance. He could smell rain in the air and opened the trunk to get the ice chest.

"Come on, storms coming." Sam told Sasha as lightening jumped from cloud to cloud.

"Wow! It's amazing that we're only fifteen miles from Sky's and they had clear sky when we left." she said holding her head back to let the wind that had picked up whip through her hair blowing it out from her face in a halo.

"Sasha." Sam called to her watching her spin around as she enjoyed the impeding storm.

"Don't you just love thunder storms?" she asked finally stepping up on the porch.

"Not really." he said twitching when the thunder struck closer to them. Sasha felt his unease and looped an arm through his hugging him close.

"Let's get inside." she smiled softly listening to the first drops of rain begin to hit around them.

"Man, that wind is whipping the rain around." Sam said stepping back when the rain blew into his face. "Get the door open, the bottoms gonna drop out any minute."

Sasha hurried to the front door and quickly opened it going to the key pad to turn the alarm off. Sam followed behind her closing the door and carrying the ice chest on to the kitchen. He looked up as the lights flickered several times and thunder rumbled outside the window.

"Hey, you have flashlights or lamps in case the power goes out?"

"I have a generator that will kick in if it does." she informed him going to the other key pad and turning off the second alarm for the basement. "Come on." she said taking his hand and leading him to her bedroom. She stopped him in the middle of the room and went to the end table to turn on a small lamp and radio. Soft music flowed into the room as she stepped back to him and slipped her arms around his waist as she began to sway with the music.

Sam stood still for a moment before he began to match her movements with his own. He draped his arms around her and pulled her body to his as they turned and shuffled around. She slipped her hands under his shirt and began to caress his warm skin. Steering him to the bed, she pushed him to a sitting position on it and stripped the shirt over his head tossing it behind them. Sam looked up at her before she pushed him down onto the mattress and straddled him. Leaning down she captured his lips with hers and kissed him ever so gently. He started to run his hands up her body but was stopped by Sasha who pinned them to his side as she began to kiss and lick her way down his jaw and neck to his chest.

Sam closed his eyes and let Sasha take control exploring his body with her hands and mouth. He twitched as she moved to his stomach kissing and nipping at his abs as her fingers counted his ribs in teasing anticipation as they worked lower to the top of his jeans running them under the waistband before catching the front and unsnapping them and pulling the zipper down. Sasha watched Sam suck in a breath and tighten his stomach muscles as she pulled his jeans apart and slipped them over his lean hips when he raised them enough for her to shimmy them down further and jerk them off his legs. Sam lay before her with only his briefs on as she quickly shed most of her clothes too.

Sam jerked as Sasha ran her nail up his legs and over his thighs sending shivers up his spine as she brushed a hand across his hard erection that was straining under his briefs. She traced it with a finger before kissing his abdomen and running her tongue across it before blowing a cool breath across it making chill bumps pop up on his hot body. Sam moaned deep down in his chest as he bunched the covers in his fist trying to endure her continued exploring without letting himself go.

Sasha giggled as Sam squirmed under her when she tugged the briefs down finally releasing his manhood. She pursed her lips before tracing a finger over the top and down the side cupping his balls in her hand and massaging them ever so slowly eliciting groans and growls from Sam who couldn't take anymore. He quickly flipped Sasha to her back and ran a calloused hand over her body before jerking her panties off and positioning himself between her legs and guiding his erection into her wet folds and smiling as she arched up to meet him wanting to take him all in. Their bodies joined in a welcoming climax as Sam and Sasha cried out together before collapsing in a tangle of body parts. They lay side by side, each trying to catch their breath and slow their racing hearts.

"Wow." Sam mumbled into her hair before kissing her parted lips.

"Double wow." she cooed to him rubbing her damp body against his.

"We are gonna need to get some sleep sometime." he smiled letting his hand trace the small concave of her back and bottom.

"We can sleep in tomorrow." she suggested running a foot up his leg feeling him getting hard again.

"That we can." Sam said huskily before devouring her lips in a passion kiss.

 **spn**

"Good morning." Sky murmured into Dean's ear before kissing and nibbling on the lob.

"Mornin'" he grunted back, opening one eye watching Sky explore his body as she kissed her way to his mouth. She kissed him lightly and ran her tongue over his pouty lips waiting for him to allow her access. Their tongues fought for control while he ran his hands up her back and down to her bottom before he broke it off and pulled her up enough to capture a breast, flicking her nipple with his tongue before moving to the other. He smiled when she moaned with desire arching her back to allow better access as his mouth roamed over her silky body.

"This is how I like to get woken up." she growled wrapping a hand around him manhood and feeling it grow in her hand.

 **spn**

Jethro walked Jody to her car the next morning and opened the door for her. She smiled at his gentlemanly behavior kind of liking being treated this way.

"You gonna get any flack from the family?" he asked with a slight smirk.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure there'll be something said." she laughed smoothing her hair down. "I'm gonna run home and grab a short nap and shower before we meet for lunch."

"I'll be right here." he replied brushing a soft kiss across her lips.

"Meet ya there at eleven. It's just up the street, right at the light and partway down on the right, Mama G's." Jody told him before she slipped into the car.

"Eleven." he said shutting the door of the car and watching her drive away.

 **spn**

"So you decided to come home?" Alex asked looking up as Jody made her way into the house hoping the girls were still in bed.

"Hi Alex, figured you'd still be in bed." Jody replied trying to act cool with not coming home last night.

"You could of called." Krissy fussed strolling into the kitchen. "We could of been worried."

"Oh so you weren't worried?"

"Why should we be? Saw your car at the motel on the way home." she answered. "It was pretty easy to guess the rest." she shrugged. "But you still should of called."

"I'm sorry, next time I'm going to be out all night I will text you." Jody agreed feeling like a school girl getting caught. "I'm going to grab a short nap before meeting Jethro for lunch. His flight leaves at two."

"Lunch, is that what the grownups are calling it?" Alex asked.

"Oh you! We're having lunch." Jody told her deciding it was time to leave before they wanted details.

"We're going back over to see the guys and hang out." Krissy called to her.

"Fine, be careful."

"Don't we always."

"Wanna come by after _lunch_ and hang out?"

"No, that's ok, I have some things to do around here that I've been putting off. Might as well get it done." Jody told them tossing a wave their way before heading for her bedroom.

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews are welcome., NC**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: And so my dear readers, the end had come to this story. I hope I have swept the range of emotions and you like the new characters that I have added to the family to make it complete. The next one is rolling around in my head and I hope to start it soon. We do have a wedding to attend, but an SOS from someone from their past has the brothers racing to help. Just a hint for the next one. I want to thank all who have taken this journey with me and all the support given. I would love to hear any thoughts about this story or any suggestions for the next one. Please review.**

 **NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

"Hey Sis, so when's the big smack down gonna take place?" Cole asked heading for the coffee pot for a cup of caffeine.

"What?" she asked looking up from the paper she was reading puzzled with his question.

"Face off, you know between you and Dean?"

"Not happening, I'll start some breakfast. Are the others up?"

"Yeah I heard the shower running. Awe come on, we were looking forward to it." he whined. "Don't you wanna see if you can?"

"Nope, why bother when I know I can." she shrugged pulling out some bacon and eggs from the fridge.

"Can what?" Dean asked catching the end of the conservation.

"Thought you two were going to spar this afternoon, see who's the best." Cole told him picking up part of the paper.

"Don't have to I already know." Dean replied pouring a cup of coffee.

"Then who?"

"Me." they both answered at the same time stopping to look at each other as the need for competition blossomed between them. Dean leaned against the counter and cocked his head, arching an eyebrow daring her to continue.

"I'm giving you fair warning Dee, if you wanna pursue this, I won't be holding back." she said getting the bacon ready to go in the oven.

"Did I ask you to?" he shot back with confidence. "Bring it on sweet cakes."

"Ok, I'm just saying..." she trailed off as she cracked eggs into a bowl.

"Hot damn it's on!" Cole cheered happily. "I gotta go tell the guys. Do we have popcorn?" he asked heading down the hall to alert the guys of the upcoming match.

"He seems way more excited than he should be." Dean said with a frown. "Need help?"

"How 'bout doing some toast?"

"My pleasure." he replied picking up the loaf of bread and inserting slices into the toaster. He headed to the fridge and found the butter so he could put it on the toast. He listened to Sky humming to herself as she beat the eggs waiting for the frying pan to get hot. The mouth watering smell of bacon wafted through the room making Dean smile happily. He loved his bacon and could have it with every meal if Sky would allow it.

 **spn**

"We got your text are you serious? Are they really going to spar?" Krissy asked when Cole opened the door to let them in.

"That's what they said." he replied kissing her on the cheek.

"I can't believe they would agree to that." Alex commented strolling by them to go sit by Brody.

"Yeah, they just got engaged." Claire agreed making Trace slide over to squeeze in beside him.

"Well I think it all started with Sam's comment last night..."

"Wait, you're saying Sam's behind this? I should of known."

"All he did was ask Sky if she could take Dean down again and they disagreed with the answer." Cole shrugged. "Actually I can't wait to see it. Should be very entertaining."

"And just when is this suppose to happen?"

"This afternoon, I think they're waiting for the grass to dry some."

"I'm gonna call Sam and tell him to get over here and talk some sense into our brother." Krissy decided pulling her phone from her pocket.

 **spn**

"Sam." Sasha mumbled pushing on his chest. "Phone." she complained as she buried herself under the covers.

Sam leaned over the edge of the bed snagging his jeans and finding his cell that was ringing loudly.

"Mm-m." he slurred into it trying to stay awake.

"Sam Winchester what did you do?" Krissy fussed at him. "Wake up and get your ass over here and fix the mess you made."

"Kris? What are you talkin' 'bout?" he insisted wiping sleep from his face and glancing at the clock. He blinked hard and looked again not believing it was almost eleven am. They had slept the morning away, but after a night of passionate sex he wasn't surprised.

"Dean and Sky jerk, they're gonna spar to see who's best."

"Don't blame that on me, it's their choice." he groaned not believing his brother would actually go through with it.

"Just get over here." she ended hanging up her cell.

"Which sister was that?" Sasha asked rolling back toward him.

"Krissy, Dean and Sky are sparring." he said rolling toward her so she could cuddle into his side.

"You're gonna stop them right?"

"They're adults, I shouldn't have to stop them."

"I don't see this having a happy ending."

"I guess we'd better get up." Sam told her with a sigh. "I may have to referee."

"What time is it?"

"After eleven."

"No wonder I'm starting to get hungry, we missed breakfast." she laughed letting him pull her from the bed.

"Wanna join me for a shower?"

"Why of course kind sir." she replied heading to the bathroom with Sam close behind her.

 **spn**

"It's 'bout time you got here." Krissy fussed as Sam and Sasha strolled into the room. "See if you can talk some sense into our brother."

"Hey you know how stubborn he can get." Sam whined to his sister.

"Go talk to him." she insisted pushing him toward the door leading to the deck.

"I told you not to egg them on." Sasha said shaking her head. "Now go make this right."

"Ok! I'm goin'" he pouted heading for the deck.

Sam stepped out on the porch and realized the guys had lined up chairs for the big event. He saw an ice chest sitting nearby and went over to see what was in it. There were bottles of beer, soda, lemonade and water. Sam chuckled and shook his head, all they needed was popcorn he thought and before the idea left his mind Cole came out with several bowls of popcorn followed by Brody and Trace who were carrying chips and an assortment of candy.

"What the hell Cole? This isn't going to be some WWE Smack Down." Sam complained to him.

"Don't knock it, this is going to be awesome." he exclaimed sitting his food on the table.

"Where's Dean?"

"I think I saw him..." Cole said looking around. "Over there." he pointed to a corner of the yard in the back.

Sam followed his gaze and saw his brother sitting in a fold up chair under a shade tree doing something he couldn't quite make out. Guessing he better get this over with, Sam strolled toward him stopping a few feet away.

"Hey." he greeted watching Dean sharpening a knife.

"Wondered if you were gonna come up for air today or not." Dean smirked not looking up from his sharpening.

"You're not really going through with this are you?" Sam asked settling into the chair beside him after he picked up the four knifes laying on the seat.

"With what?" he asked as he looked at the blade testing the edge.

"This fight with Sky, it's childish and stupid and its not going to prove anything."

"Who says I'm trying to prove anything?"

"Come one Dean! I know how you are when a challenge it tossed your way." Sam fussed. "You won't let it go until you either win or get taken down."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, its just a friendly sparing match." he said switching a knife with what Sam was holding.

"Why the knife sharpening?"

"It calms me, helps me find my Zen."

"Dude, do you even know what Zen is?"

"Of course...Maybe...I think...Doesn't matter I'm psyching myself up." he said relaxing lazily in his chair like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Is there anything I can say to make you call this off?"

"And let all the guy's hard work go to waste? It would crush them."

"And Sky is agreeable with this?"

"You heard her, she's goin' down."

Sam pursed his lips trying to think of something else to say but was coming up blank. He got up and headed back to the house. Krissy and Sasha were in the living room waiting for him.

"Well?" Krissy asked.

"No luck, he won't back down, says its just a friendly sparing match."

"Oh right, you know neither one of them is going to be bested. We better have the first aid kit on stand by and 911 on speed dial."

"Is someone hurt?" Castiel asked only hearing part of the conservation as he appeared in the living room.

"No Cas, Dean and Sky are going to see who's best."

"Best at what?" he asked confused by Sam's words.

"They're gonna fight, a sparring match." Sasha filled him in.

"Why? I thought they loved each other and getting married."

"Because Dean's a dumb ass who won't back down from a challenge." Sam grunted.

"It's good that I'm here then, I can stop them if you want."

"No just let him get it out of his system. If there's injury, you can fix them." Claire told him giving him a warm smile.

"If you say so." Cas replied.

"Come on take a seat, I think it's about to start."

"I really don't think it'll come to that, they're not gonna draw blood." Sam assured them a look of uncertainty on his face. "Sasha why don't you go talk to Sky?" he suggested.

"Hey I'm the newest member of the family, she's not going to listen to me." she replied. "Where's the I'm not getting involved statement at now?"

"I give up!" he huffed throwing his arms in the air and heading back out to where the guys had set up their cheering section.

"Should we talk to Sky?" Krissy asked.

"I say let it runs its course, I don't think they'll hurt each other, they just got engaged."

"Yeah maybe you're right."

 **spn**

Sky came out on the porch dressed in loose fitting thin sweats and sports bra with a tank top over it. She had her hair braided and it hung down her back. Dean saw her and got up walking slowly toward her. He had changed into sweat pants, tee shirt and running shoes. Sky slipped out of her sandals before she stepped onto the grass barefooted.

The others gathered on the deck, sitting in the chairs that had been set up. Cole handed out popcorn and other treats before settling down to watch Sky and Dean spar.

"Wanna referee here Sammy?" Dean asked when he got closer to the deck and Sky.

"You sure you need one? Isn't this just a friendly match?"

"Get down there." Sasha urged pushing him from his seat to stumble down the steps to the yard.

Dean and Sky faced each other neither showing any signs of emotion on their faces. Sam walked closer being wary of the two warriors in front of him knowing either one could take him out without breaking a sweat.

"Ok then, let's have a clean fight here, no blood and no broken bones. You can tag out with uncle." he told the two who had not taken their eyes off each other. Sam stepped back hopefully out of harms way and waited to see who was going to throw the first punch.

 **spn**

The two opponents sized each other up, their bodies loose and relaxed. Neither made any moves to start the show. Dean loosened his shoulders as Sky flexed her hands in anticipation. Both body movements were slow and deliberate but made no move for physical contact.

"Come on guys!" Cole yelled throwing popcorn at them. "We gonna see some action or what?"

"Yeah Dean, let's see what ya got." Brody added to be awarded with a punch in the side from Alex. "Ow! Was that necessary?"

"Yes." she insisted. "You don't need to egg them on."

 **spn**

Dean's circles got smaller as he moved closer to the circling Sky. The others could see the tension building in each of them and were on the edge of their seats waiting for someone to attack. They all jumped, several falling from their seats and the girls squealed in fright when Dean and Sky both yelled as loud as they could and charged but stopped bare inches apart, not letting their bodies touch. Sam jumped and was ready to break them apart when he saw the laughter in their eyes. Before anyone realized what was happening, Dean took Sky's hand and bowed to her and she gave a small curtsy as he kissed her hand. As the others calmed their racing hearts, Dean pulled Sky in a lover's embrace and kissed her deeply. Moans and groans could be heard behind them as they booed and hissed and threw popcorn. Dean finally broke from the kiss and looked down at Sky giving her a half smile.

"You didn't really think we were going duke it out like common street thugs did ya?" Dean asked the others.

"Really, we're past that sort of thing in our relationship. Dean's accepted that he's second best." Sky added with a giggle.

"Oh really? I accepted that did I?" he asked grabbing her up and tossing her over his shoulder only to have her do a complete flip over it and land behind him and with one swift swing of her leg, she knocked his feet out from under him sending him crashing down on his bottom and back. Dean lay there for a moment with the breath knocked out of him as Sky loomed over him smiling sweetly.

"Need a hand handsome?" she asked before awarding him with a kiss.

"Awe this is getting to mushy for me, come on guys let's see if there's a game on or something. Gotta be better than watching my sister make out." Cole whined getting up.

"I don't know, looks pretty hot to me." Trace commented watching Dean and Sky.

"Come on." Claire told him pulling him toward the door.

"Well don't think I'm needed anymore." Sam said heading to the deck and Sasha. "You two had this planned the whole time didn't you?"

"Maybe." Sky shrugged with a knowing look on her face.

"You guys wanna go check out a movie or something?" Dean asked them letting Sky help him up.

"Sounds good." Sam said.

"Claire told me Jody didn't come home until this morning." Sasha told Sky.

"Interesting." Sky said thoughtfully. "And Uncle Jethro wasn't leaving until today."

"Do you think they like each other or something?"

"Or something." Sky chuckled. "Maybe Uncle Jethro will want to visit more often."

"Come on you two, enough gossiping, let's go have some fun." Dean told them wrapping an arm around Sky's waist and pulling her into the house. "Let's go change and get going."

"We'll be out in a minute." she called back to Sasha.

"Did you know?" she asked Sam after they headed down the hall.

"Are you kidding, it was a surprise to me too. I almost had a heart attack when they yelled." Sam answered.

"That was pretty cool I have to admit. They had us all going there for a minute." she said. "I can see why they're so right for each other; it's like they complete one another."

"Yeah they do and I think that's what you do for me, you complete me." he said cupping her cheek and kissing her.

"Come on you two, didn't ya get enough of that last night?" Dean complained slapping him on the head.

"Jerk." Sam growled at him.

"Bitch." Dean shot back with a sly grin.

"Come on Sasha, we many have to referee those two."

"But we love them anyway." she replied.

"We better hurry 'fore they leave us." she laughed linking arms with Sasha and heading out to catch up with the guys. Their family was whole again, even with a few extra now and she couldn't be happier. And now she had a wedding to plan.

 **The End**


End file.
